Settled I think not
by cityinrain
Summary: My story trying to explain the transition from The Burge to Chase to SVU. Detective Rollins has had a daughter in the past she never thought she would see again but tragedy brings them together. Final chapter is up!
1. Chapter 1

A young blonde asked the bus driver to take her to the 34th precinct, she paid and sat down. After a short bus journey the young blonde was told by the bus driver that this was her stop and she exited the bus.

She stood in front of the precinct looked up and looked at the note placed in her hand. I was addressed to her from an Amanda Rollins. She thought I have spent a long time tracing this women and her career and I need to meet her.

She took a big breath in hoping it would give her courage, but she felt the same. Nervous. She was only brought out of this trance and train of thought when a brown haired female detective approached her and asked her "are you ok? Are you looking for anyone?" She rummaged through her bag and pulled out a card for detective Amanda Rollins and showed it to the brown haired detective. The brown haired deceive looked at the card and gestured towards the door. A man in a parked car shouted towards the brown haired detective "yo liv you coming?" The brown haired detective shouted back "give me a few."

The brown haired detective then gestured towards the front door of the precinct and the young blonde reluctantly followed the brown haired detective through all the procedures to get into the squad room. When they got to the squad room the brown haired detective gestured to a seat and said "I'm going to go look for detective Rollins you ok to wait here?" The young blonde just nodded and waited.

About 5minuets later the brown haired detective came back and said "sorry detective Rollins is out at the minuet is it something you can tell me?" The young blonde just replied with a shake of the head.

She heard the brown haired detective go to another station and whisper "watch the young blond over there she says she needs Rollins I suspect something is wrong with her, see if you can get her to talk to you a bit, I gotta run Amaro's in the car waiting" the silver haired man just replied with a nod.

The young blonde knew that any minuet the sliver haired detective would come over and offer her something to eat or drink and try to act compassionate but she knew she didn't want any of that. She just wanted to meet detective Amanda Rollins.

As predicted the sliver haired man came over to her and offered her some tea she just replied with a shake of the head, but it seemed this was not enough for the sliver haired detective who then decided it would be a good idea to sit next to the young blonde and start a conversation: "are you ok?" Said the silver haired the blonde nodded, "you want to see detective Rollins?" The blonde nodded, "can you tell me why?" The blonde shook her head. It became clear to the sliver haired man that this young blonde was only going to talk to detective Rollins so he went and made her a cup of tea and placed it by the young blonde and said "you need anything just ask, detective Rollins shouldn't be long."

The young blonde heard the silver haired detective talking on the phone "Rollins there is a young blonde here about 16/17 asking for you I think Benson has already rang you but she is still here and asking for you where are you?" There was a pause "ok but I think this could be urgent, she will not talk to us and she had your card and is clutching a letter" there was another pause the young blonde was dying to hear the other side of the conversation then she heard "yeah ok just get back when you can."

After an hour or two she started feeling sleepy and the sliver haired detective came over and asked if she needed to lie down and the young blonde just nodded sleepily. The sliver haired detective led her to a room with bunk beds and bags in and pointed to the bed. "I'll come get you when detective Rollins gets back"

The young blonde lay down and felt sleep take over her.

The young blonde woke to find her bag and note gone. The young blonde went running out the room, scanned the room and continued toward the silver haired detective.

"WHERE IS MY BAG?"

The sliver haired detective pointed towards where she was sitting before at detective Amanda Rollins desk and saw her bag on the floor under the chair and her note on the chair, she turned and said "I'm sorry it just, its all I have" the sliver haired detective just looked at her compassionately and nodded.

She went over and grabbed her bag and note, checked through her bag and sighed with relief. The sliver haired detective brought her a cup of coffee. "How long have I been out?" The sliver haired detective looked at her and said "about an hour, detective Rollins rang she will be back in a little while." Sudden panic came over the young blonde and asked where the toilet was. The sliver haired detective pointed towards the hall and said "want me to show you?" The blonde nodded. When they arrived at the toilets the sliver haired detective said "I'll just wait here ok." The blonde nodded and entered that was when it hit her she always had an escape plan but today she didn't and this scared her.

When she finished up and tried to make herself look presentable and exited the bathroom and the sliver haired detective lead her back to the squad room.

As they entered the squad room a blonde detective and a small lightly coloured man entered with a tall muscular man in handcuffs being led by the blonde detective. She walked straight past them the tall man was cursing like it was a language at the blonde detective.

The sliver haired man gestured towards the seat where she was sat earlier and said "I'll tell her your here and she come see you when she is finished up with that man."

The young blonde sat and waited. About 20 minutes later the blonde detective started towards the table. So many emotions ran though the young blonde who was sat scared and frozen in place.

**I do not own SVU or anthing relate to it! hope you like it if you do please drop me a review or a message. Next chapter If all goes to plan you will find out whats in the note and who the young blonde is. First fanfic be nice :)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

The young blonde sat and waited. About 20 minutes later the blonde detective started towards the table. So many emotions ran though the young blonde who was sat scared and frozen in place.

The blonde detective started across the room and the sliver haired detective pointed her towards where the young blonde was sitting. The blonde detective had an instant connection with the young blonde but didn't know why or how. To the blonde detective it felt like seeing her sister after a long time this made her feel unsure about what was going to happen.

The young blonde sat there clutching the letter given to her by her mother. The blonde detective approached and said in a soft southern accent "hey you must the young girl I have calls about all day is there something I can help you with?" The young blonde gave her the letter.

The blonde detective stood for a moment reading the letter placed in her hand by the young blonde it read:

My sweet if you are reading this it means we are all gone and you are alone now. I wrote this in case something happened and I could never tell you. You are the best thing that ever happened to me but I am not your mother.

Your mother is a lovely, kind and sweet women who placed you with us the day you were born.

The adoption that was agreed with her was, you would get to meet her when you were 18 or if there was no one to care for you, you would be allowed to find her sooner.

I do not know how old you will be when you get this but I hope you can trace her and I hope she finds a place for you in her heart but always remember no matter what happens we love you and always will.

The blonde detective looked at the letter stunned why was she given this? Who is this girl? She marched over to the young blonde and pulled her by her wrist into a interview room as she was doing this fin shouted "you ok?" The blonde detective replied "I don't know."

When they got to the interview room the blonde detective said "who are you? What does this letter mean? What even is your name? And what do you want from me?" The young blonde sat there stunned unsure of that to say or do. When it became clear that the blonde detective had frightened the young blonde she said "I want one answer where did you get my card?" The young blonde replied reluctantly "Ben crowley got it off someone called Jimmy"

The blonde detective was stunned who was this child? and how did she know Ben and Jimmy? this was all too confusing. Then the blonde detective just turned and sat down opposite the young blonde and said "you know me and people I knew a few years ago who even are you?" The blonde looked at this blonde detective who looked stumped like when a case doesn't fit right. The young blonde said "call Ben or jimmy I can't face it anymore." The truth was the young blonde didn't know how to tell the blonde detective what she needed to tell her.

The blonde detective pulled out her cell and viscously hit the buttons on her phone "Jimmy what the hell! This kid has turned up and she gave me some sad letter off her mother and she is barley talking all I got was here's a letter and ask jimmy or Ben ! Jimmy tell me what's going on!?" The blonde detective saw the face in the young blonde and stepped out to be face with a wall of fin and Benson, she signalled 2 minutes at them and proceed to shout at jimmy.

"She found Ben first she had paper clippings about you and letters from you and even baby toys, she said she thought you were her mother. I remember you telling me about the baby you had when you were 16 and how you gave her up for adoption because you said you couldn't be like your dad and look after her for a while and then leave her." There was silence as the blonde detective listened to what Jimmy had to say "She found Ben after her entire family were killed in a house fire and he said to me he saw a resemblance and they did DNA tests through various data bases and yours was a match for parent" there was a silence "Boots... Rollins you still there?" The blonde detective just replied with a grunt "alright Rollins I'm hanging up ill get Ben to ring you."

The blonde detective turned to face the lightly coloured and brown haired detectives who looked at how pale she was and asked "you ok? Do you know who she is?" The blonde detective said in shock "she's m-y m-y daughter" the lightly coloured detective looked at his blonde partner and said "you look like you need to lie down, Benson will go and talk to her" through the shock the blonde haired detective allowed herself to be lead to the bunks where she sat in trance.

**I know this didn't go the way I think most people would have expected, it wrote its self. I also don't think I could ignore Jimmy and him Ben came in handy for this scene. Let me know if you like it, even if it's just tick or a cross in the box all opinions welcome! Ideas are welcome too **** Happy reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

After a few minuets of sitting in the bunks the blonde detective came out and headed toward the interview room where her daughter was. The blonde detective wasn't interesting in reliving what happened to her 16 years ago she just wanted to see if the young blonde was real.

The blonde detective arrived at the door of the interview room to see the Benson in there with her daughter trying to talk to her and there was a plate of food on the table for her. How long had the blonde detective been out?

The blonde detective walked into the room and Benson rose and left. The young blonde sat at the table stood and moved towards a corner of the room. "I ain't gunna hurt you, I talked with Jimmy is it true?" The young blonde nodded and emptied her bag onto the table out came a bundle of letters, a blanket and a necklace the blonde detective moved towards the stuff on the table and looked at the letters. The young blonde said "they stopped when you joined the police, I worked it out" the older detective knew this girl now she had written to her every month at least after the birth never leaving contact information but when she moved she lost the address and was an emotional wreck for months and the adoption agency wouldn't give her anther copy. All she wanted to do was give this child a huge hug and tell her everything would be ok but looking at her the initial rejection has caused a unrepairable hole in the young blondes heart.

The blonde detective looked at the young blonde and said "do you have anywhere to stay?" The young blonde shook her head so the blonde detective replied "would you like to stay with me? it's not far I have a dog?" The young blonde took a few minuets and then nodded. The blonde detective said "ok you hang on here and I'll see when I can leave you hungry?" The young blonde nodded and said "haven't eaten science the day before last." The blonde detective walked out the interview room and lent against the door and let out a long slow breath.

Benson and fin just looked at her and fin said "I'll got tell captain your leaving early. Family emergency I'll handle all the paper work don't seat it" the blond detective shot back a warm smile and went to get her daughter.

"Looks like I can leave now. Now what do you like to eat?"

As they came out the interview room the brown haired detective pulled the blonde detective away from the young blonde and said "I've rang Melinda and she can do a paternity test if you go to the lab now" the young blonde was stunned but was willing to do anything to prove that the blonde detective was her mother so said "fine don't believe me let's go."

The young blonde was lead to a room that looked like a morgue by the blonde detective they walked in silence when they got there the blonde detective gestured to wards a seat and said "wait here." Just as she sat down her phone rang it was Ben "have you found her? You look so much like her" there was a pause "are you okay?" At that moment the young blonde started to feel unloved and rejected and whimpered down the phone "she doesn't believe me and just when she did another detective gave her doubts and now I'm sat in a morgue waiting to do a DNA paternity test! She doesn't want me or if she does she has a pretty bad way of showing it" there was a pause and then Ben came out with "boots well I guess I have to call her Rollins now was always hard to read and never showed her emotion very well. You know your her daughter you have the paternity test that we did. Okay I gotta go good luck ring me if you need me?" With that she put the phone down not noticing that the blonde detective had heard every word the young blonde came out with and was saddened and felt conflicted by what was happened.

The blonde detective worked up the courage to move through the doors and face her daughter and said "she's ready" the young blonde marched past the blonde detective and through the doors hoping after this she really could call her mom.

She marched thought and a coloured women said can you take a seat here so the young blonde popped herself down on a stool and opened her mouth, the coloured women looked surprised and quickly got out a swab and rubbed it along the mouth of the young blonde and then turned to the blonde detective and said "detective your turn" so the blonde detective opened her mouth and let the coloured women swab her mouth. "That will be all, I should have the results in a few hours. You have my number detective." And with that the young blonde was lead out the room.

As they were walking back towards the exit the blonde detective asked again "what do you like to eat there's a lovely little Italians not far from here?" Truth was she had no idea what to feed the young blonde who had turned up and called her mam. The young blonde just looked up at the blonde detective and said "anywhere around here do ribs?" The blonde detective looked at the young blonde with amazement such a petite little thing asking for ribs one of her favourite foods all she could say is "i know a great take out but it's a little while away do you mind?" The young blonde shook her head.

**Hope you like this idea all feedback welcome, I promise I don't bite **** ideas also welcome!**


	4. Chapter 4

They drove in silence the young blonde thought about all the questions she had to ask the blonde detective, and then she decided which were her most important. The young blonde finally plucked up the courage to ask the questions she so importantly wanted to know the answers to but as she went to speak the blonde detective phone rang and the blonde detective pulled over to answer.

They pulled over and the blonde detective got out, the young blonde sat there trying to hear what was going on.

"Amanda cps have rang they said she skipped out of emergency foster care last week they have been looking for her they have said feed her and bring her back and they'll take care it" the blonde detective didn't know what to do to what to say when she decided she wouldn't lose her daughter a second time. "Fin hold on how long have I got?" Fin replied "few hours," the blonde detective just thought that if she could find the adoption stuff she would be able to get this sorted. "Fin can you put Benson on?" There was a pause and a muffle at the other end of the line "hello are you two okay" came a voice through e phone "yeah we're fine fin said I have a few hours, I know you never talked about it with me but how did you get Calvin? I know it was only for a short while before he was taken from you Benson I want to keep my daughter" there was silence at the other end and the blonde detective knew she had it a never in the brown haired detective "liv I'm sorry I just want to keep her I went through the system abit and I don't want to put her though that... Liv you there?" There was a muffle and a type of keys then "right we need a copy of the agreement with the parents, DNA which is getting done now and the courts approval ill ring Novak and see what she can do but you're going to need a court hearing ASAP."

The blonde detective hung up and rang to her car and said to the blonde "we need to get food and go back to mine I need to get a copy of the adoption but we need to hurry cps and your case worker are coming to get you as we speak they said we can have a few hours but that all" she turned to face her daughter "I want you I know this will be hard to hear but when I gave you up I was messed up my dad had just abandoned me and I was placed with my Aunty and I couldn't raise you and... I'm sorry" the young blonde just looked in the blue eyes of the blonde detective and said "I want to stay with you, your all I have" with that the blonde detective speed away towards the restaurant she knew did good ribs.

The young blonde wanted to address so many questions she had but she wanted to know about her father, she had never been hidden from the truth that she was the product of abandonment and possibly sexual assault. The young blonde said "my mam said you never named my father on my birth certificate" the blonde detective in the next seat was praying this wouldn't come up at least not yet she didn't want to relive those months "yeah that true I didn't" this just left the young blonde a bit cross and she blurted out "do you know who he is?" The blonde detective was going to have to tell her at some point and was sure it was all going to come out I the end but didn't want to upset the young girl, but thought best she knows now "we'll like I said I was messed up I had always been with my dad in the road and one day we went to a restaurant and we were talking and I wanted to settle down and stay in one place and he got mad at me and I went to the toilet came back and he was gone and I saw our car drive off I thought he'd left me after a while the restaurant rang the cops and cps made me go live with my Aunty and her daughter and I was fine I guess but I missed my dad so I started acting out in the hope she would just let me go I sunk out to clubs and bars, had lots of boyfriends even got close to a few and then one day I was at a club with my boyfriend at the time and my drink got spiked and I woke up in the toilets on the floor underwear around my ankle and a pain like when you get cramp, I walked out of the club and a police officer arrested me and took me home I was ashamed and all my Aunty said was come on let's get you to bed and she thanked the officer and as she was guiding me into the house I told her what had happened and she ran outside and brought the police officer back in and she made me tell him everything" tears streaming down her face the blonde detective pulled over "after the rape kit was done they determined I was pregnant and they explained all the options but I tried to abort you a few times but every time I sat in that waiting room I just couldn't do it my Aunty held my hand every time and even helped me find your parents so truth is I don't know who your dad is but the moment i saw you i knew i loved you but i couldn't do to you what my dad did to me" the young blonde never expected to hear all this and reached over to hug the women she believed to be her mom and the blonde detective felt a pair of arms snake around her the blonde detective wiped back her tear and said "but that is in the past ok?" The young blonde nodded.

They drove the rest of the car journey in silence as they were pulling up to the restaurant the blonde detectives phone rang again and she didn't bother hiding it from her she said "DNA must be back" and opened the phone "we'll detective I have good or bad new depending on how you want to look at it" said the women down the phone the. Blonde detective just said "just tell me" "we'll congratulations she is your daughter detective let me know if you need anything" And the phone went dead. The blonde detective looked at her daughter and said "that was the lab your 100% mine"

She leaned in to hug the young blonde and her embrace was met half way. The blonde detective broke of the embrace and said "so anyway what are we calling you?"

**Sorry it took a while for me to update! Hope you like this and please let me know what you think? **


	5. Chapter 5

"Well my adoptive parents called me Kimberly but I get Kim for short" the blonde detective looked as the young girl "I called you that after my aunties daughter her name is Kim, I loved that name so sweet" the young blonde knew about Kim from what Ben and jimmy had told her and they said it was a touchy subject. The older detective knew this girl was going to need answers and reassurance "I call her my sister but Kim has never been what you might call a good girl her lets her boyfriend knock her around a little" the young blonde didn't know what to say other than "can you not stop him?" The blonde detective said "I would of I could... Right lets get some food I need to find the adoption papers."

They walked into the resultant to find the blonde detectives bookie in the restaurant with one look she knew her daughter was going to need to get out of here right now! She gave Kim the keys "go to the car now! You need to get out of here just wait for me there!" The blonde detective tried to whisper while trying not to frighten her daughter. The young girl had sensed the fear in her mothers tone and took the keys and left.

In the restaurant the blonde detective now had to work out how to get food without being beaten to a pulp. She just continued toward the counter when she suddenly felt three large men standing behind her and she knew she was not getting food. "Still think you can hide behind that shield and badge and you few cop friends" the man at the table patronised "take her round the back, show her what getting cops involved means" the blonde detective panicked the car with her daughter in was round the back, what if she see's be being beaten or worse!

As they dragged her out through a side door she hoped this beating would not happen in front of her daughter and that she might be able to fight back. The smooth slickness behind her heal turned to gravel and she knew the beating was coming. She saw the blow coming but couldn't stop it straight for her rib ad a second to her abdomen the large men were about to kick her in the head when she heard "hurt her again and you won't know what hit you" then she heard the sound of the spare gun she kept in the glove box click. This kid has balls she thought.

The men were taken back by the young blonde she couldn't have been older than 16, 17 tops the young blonde fired at the sky and said "now I have a 2 full boxes of these bullets and I only reserved one for warning, now you going to let detective Rollins go?!" The men weren't going to have it that easy they left the detective and decided the young blonde must mean something important to the detective so decided hurting her would hurt the detective more.

Fear in her eyes the young blonde just starting firing aimlessly until her hand was by her side and the gun taken from her by a man in a black shirt. She started whimpering and crying as the men started with the blows to her ribs and abdomen she heard the blonde detective cry out "no! Please don't hurt her! She's just a child" a short while later they dropped both the blondes and left, the blonde detective moved over towards her daughter who was in a worse state than she was got out her cell and rang fin "Fin I went-I went into the... Aw fin just get here now were at that steak house you took me to and bring a buss" she saw the blood and didn't know where it was coming from!

Back at the station fin got off the phone and yelled "benson I think something has happened to Rollins and her daughter" benson replied "you call the bus I'll tell cragen Where were going" with in minuets everyone was informed the buss on the way and fin drove like his life depended on it, they arrived about 10 minuets after the call, the bus was right behind them.

As the pulled up the saw Rollins cradling the girl fin stopped the car and ran towards them "where's the paramedics? What happened?" Fin took the girl from Rollins arms and carried her over to the ambulance Rollins just sat there in pain and no she didn't even have her daughter.

Benson stayed with the young girl who was in a bad way while fin went over to Amanda. "What happened?" He exclaimed "we went to get food... And my bookie was in there... I gave her the keys and told her to run... The dragged me out side... I thought I was going to die... Then she jumped out the car with a gun... Warned them not to hurt me and shoot a warning shoot... Then 2 of them held me ...and they went for her instead... Fin I should have done more... Fin is she ok?" Just as this was being said the paramedic shouted over who's riding "I am!" And with that Rollins was in that back of the paramedics side holding her daughters hand "when we get to the hospital you'll need to be seen too don't think I can't see you wincing."

**Sorry this has took me a while to update my life and schedule has been crazy I'm sorry! Here's the next chapter hope you like it, let me know if you like? **


	6. Chapter 6

In the ambulance the paramedics fought long and hard to save the young blonde how had stopped breathing momentary, the blonde detective just stood in a corner unable to help. The paramedics kept barking questions at her "what's her blood type? What's her name? What relation are you? Did you see where she got hit? Common detective answer me?" She thought and said "Kimberly she's my daughter, I don't know her blood type but she got hit everywhere" just as she said this Kimberley's jeans started slowly turning red and she saw the look, the look you didn't want a paramedic to give you.

They speeded their way to the hospital where Kimberly was rushed out and into a trauma room the nurse placed the blonde haired detective in a waiting room after giving her a once over, not long after fin and Olivia came around the corner guided by a nurse. " is she ok? What's happening with her" fin said putting a hand on her back "she's in a trauma room now, in the ambulance all her clothes just started Turing red and they wouldn't let me near her" Olivia looked at the young detective she had not known her long but she had known her long enough to know she was frightened and scared. "Novak is sorting a court date and she rang cps and they have agreed to give you temporary custody along as you complete all the paper work and agree to the checks" the blonde detective didn't have words it looked at though the whole team had been looking into this for her and she was touched. They sat around of an hour or so occasionally making small talk until a nurse came round to get them "you must be detective Rollins for Kimberly frost" the blonde haired detective nodded "okay follow me you will need to know a few things before you go in and see her" they walked away Olivia and fin and around the corner.

"It looks as though your daughter was in the early stages of pregnancy no more than 6 weeks but one of the blows to her abdomen has caused her to miscarriage, the paramedics said you saw when she started bleeding and she hasn't come round yet and we think it would be better coming from someone she knows" the blonde detective thought to herself I have just met my daughter and now I have to tell her she has lost a baby, she never even told me she was pregnant how am I going to do this.

She entered the room where Kimberly was and sat by her bed side, waiting.

"Hun I don't know how to tell you this, but you were pregnant."

Kimberly just looked at her with no idea what was happening "I wasn't pregnant, I couldn't of been"

The blonde haired detective didn't know what to say or do but remembered what the nurse had told her "the nurse said you were no more than about 6 weeks and that one of the blows caused you to miscarry... I don't know what today or do. I saw it start to happen" the blonde haired detective started to break down "when you were in the back of the ambulance your pants started turning red and I didn't know what to do... I thought you were going to die" Kimberly turned more towards her mother and they just hugged each other for a long time until they were interrupted by a nurse coming to do checks on Kimberly's drips.

When Kimberly feel asleep Olivia and fin came into check on the blonde haired detective "how's she doing?" Fin said "she's fine but she lost a baby.. If I had just gone to somewhere local she would be in this bed banned up like this" fin went to hug her and was pushed away. Olivia handed her a pack of paper work and she explained what needed to be wrote where and the two detectives left.

Not long after the two detectives left an unexpected visitor came through the door into the room.

**Sorry about this being a short chapter and the crazy updating I'm going to aim for twice a week or more! I hope you like it please please please let me know what you think! More chase referencing soon who do you think the visitor is? **

**I own nothing related to the characters all mistakes are mine. **


	7. Chapter 7

"Ben what the hell you doing here?!" The blonde haired detective exclaimed as she pushed Ben out of the room. "I came to check on little boots" the blonde haired detective was angry and confused why didn't he ring her? Why did he tell her about Kimberly?! "Don't tell me you call her that!" Ben took a minuet to work out this was not going to be plain sailing "she came to me said she knew about us two, that we were friends and that she thought she could be your daughter, you have to admit she looks like you... So we rang some DNA tests through a bunch of data bases and yours came up a match so I gave her your new card and told her if she needed any help to call me" the blonde haired detective just looked at Ben she was so angry yet so grateful "boots I heard about why you left the Marshals and why you had to leave Atlanta you know you could have called me, we could have sorted things instead of ignoring me for a year and a half" in that moment the blonde detective was so overcome with rage she just walked off she didn't want to hit Ben and she certainly didn't want to remember why she was forced out of the marshals and then why we had to leave Atlanta if he knew why was he bringing his up surely he knew enough to know she wouldn't want to think about it.

After a few minutes and a few dints In the wall later she returned to see Kimberly still sound asleep and Ben sitting outside the room, she walked straight past him and into the room and sat by her daughters bed side.

Sleep must have taken her because when she woke up Kimberly was sitting up and eating a meal they must have brought her "whoa how long have i been asleep?" "A few hours maybe not long" a nurse replied as she walked into the room with a plate of food for her too.

The blonde haired detective asked her daughter "how you feeling? Are you in any pain?" Kimberly replied with a shake of her head. Just as she turned around Olivia had just walked up to the door the blonde haired detective just nodded and she entered. "Kimberly meet detective Benson" the brown haired detective looked at the young blonde and said "nice to properly meet you Kimberly"

The brown haired detective needed to ask Kimberly some questions she was sure she wasn't going to like "Amanda do you want to step out so I can talk to Kimberly" the blonde detective saw the look of fear in her daughters eye "don't worry I'll be just outside the door" and she got up and left making sure to stand somewhere Kimberly could see her. "I have had a talk with doctors and they said you have signs of rape from a while ago, don't worry detective Rollins doesn't know and she doesn't have to unless you want her too" the young blonde didn't want to have this conversation nor did she want to explain everything to this women. " would you be more comfortable if you mom was in the room?" The young blonde nodded as much as she didn't want tell anyone the blonde haired detective made her feel safe and protected. The brown haired detective waved the blonde detective into the room and said "you know the rules but she wanted you to be here" the blonde detective nodded and sat down. "You ready to tell me what happened?" The voice the brown haired detective used was so soft and comforting like she was nursing a baby bird with a broken wing she couldn't help but tell her it felt like the brown detective was a siren "I was at the First foster family when they decided I needed to be moved so I was moved half way across town where the family seemed nice they had a son who was very nice to me until we were making out and the next thing I knew I didn't want to go any further but he was on top of me with a knife to my throat I was so scared, but I couldn't of been pregnant" she started crying "i couldn't of." The blonde haired detective thought this girl has been thought way to much in such a short amount of time. I will get her back.

Detective Benson continued to ask questions relating to what happened that night and when she was done she politely got up and left. The blonde haired detective just sat there until up she heard "do you still love me? Do you still want me?" The blonde haired detective felt her heart crumble "of course I still want you, how could you say that?" The young blondes folded herself into the foetal and kept crying all the blonde haired detective could think to do was climb on the bed and hold her. They lay on the bed the young blonde in the foetal position her head on her mother's chest and the blond haired detective wrapped herself around her daughter and held on to her tightly. After a while the young blondes crying slowed to sobs and the blonde haired detective saw her daughter was falling asleep so she lay there holding her daughter as she slept.

**I know, I know another short chapter I'm sorry I promise they get longer soon, I have another shorter chapter after this which I will try to update soon if you want? Please let me know what you think any feedback welcome! **


	8. Chapter 8

As her daughter slept the blonde haired detective thought about things and thought about ringing her Aunty when Ben came back through the door. "Hey boots what's up with little boots?" "Stop calling her that Ben I left that a long time ago and I don't want her getting dragged into what happened" just as Ben was about to talk a groan came from the young blonde "don't want me dragged into what?" "Nothing how you feeling?" The young blonde say Ben was there and just said "I'm fine" the young blonde released her mother from her grasp and waited for her mother to leave the room. Why is Ben here? What does he want? What are they talking about?

After a few minutes of watching them have a conversation she saw her mother starting to shake and as she went to draw a punch the lightly coloured detective ran up behind her and grabbed her arm and dragged her away.

A few minutes later the brown haired detective came in "hi Kimberly how you feeling?" "Where's my mom?" The brown haired detective just looked at the young blonde, the young blonde had come 360 science the first time they spoke "detective Rollins is just dealing with a few things don't worry she will be back soon, do you want me to wait with you?" The young blonde nodded "do you know why Ben is here?" The young blonde wanted to know why he would come to see her "Mr Crawley is here to see you and detective Rollins I believe, now I have a few more questions to ask you but don't worry there not to do with what happened, there to do with your living arrangements" the young blonde didn't know what would happen to her, would she have to go back to that family? "I want to stay here with my mom" the brown haired detective saw the desperation in her eyes "you can we just need to find a copy of your adoption but don't worry there is a copy being sent from the adoption agency, it shouldn't take too long" "I want my mom!" The young blonde said as she started crying. The brown haired detective just looked at the young blonde and said "I'll go see if I can find her" and she walked out.

Shortly after the brown haired detective walked out Ben came in. "Hey little boots how you doing?" The young blonde didn't want to talk to anyone but her mother "go away Ben I just want my mom" he looked at her, placed a large file on the bed and said "fine" when he was gone she opened the file it was full of pictures and reports about the blonde haired detective, the first picture was the blonde detective's mug shot dated 2 and a half years ago it was attached to a police report, she quickly closed the folder this was none of her business.

The young blonde must have fallen asleep because she awoke to find the blonde haired detective sitting signing papers with a red head who looked very professional, she felt the bed for the file and started frantically looking for it when a wave of pain shot through her abdomen she let out a whimper and the blonde haired detective turned and walked towards her "are you okay? Do you need me to get a nurse?" The young blonde didn't know where the file was or if it would ever come up "no I'm fine I think I moved to quickly, the-re there was a file on the bed do you know where it has gone?" She needed to know where the file had gone she also wanted to know if her mother would tell her and trust her "yes I took the file where did you get it?" There was silence until they heard "right all that paper work is done she's yours for now I'll call you later" the red head left the room "are you going to tell me where the file came from, I need to know" they young blonde didn't know what do to but she needed to bond with her mother "Ben came when you got dragged off by the other detective, I think she's called Olivia she came and sat with me and I wanted you so she went to find you and Ben came in, I didn't want to see him I just wanted you and he gave me this folder and left" the blonde detective didn't want her daughter knowing what happened at least not yet "how much did you read? "knowing that the folder contained why she had to leave the marshals, why she had to leave Atlanta and why she got transferred to SVU she needed to know how much her child had read about all the bad things in her life "I only saw the first picture I didn't want to read or look any further, I thought you'd tell me if any of it was important".

The blonde haired detective thought for a while her daughter really trusted her and she deserved to know the truth and she was going to tell her.

I know this is really short it does get longer soon I promise. Please let me know if you want this to continue I have got about another 3 chapters written. I'm going to try and update soon as the next one or two are quite short. I own nothing.

Please please please let me know what you think? The reviews really help me write.


	9. Chapter 9

After a few hours of silence a nurse came in and ran a few tests and said "if these come back negative your free to leave" the blonde detective left with the nurse "is she going to be okay in the long term I mean?" The blonde detective asked the nurse "yeah she will be providing she comes back for her check-ups" the blonde detective said "I'll make sure she comes to every single one of them" and she returned to her daughter to see she was looking sad "hey what's up? Com'on tell me what bothering you?" The young blond desperately wanted to know why she was arrested the picture had been nawing at her science she the picture "it's the picture of you I saw, why were you arrested? You looked like you'd just ran a marathon?" The young blonde just looked waiting seeing that either she was going to get an answer or she was never ever getting an answer.

After a while and a lot of thought the blonde detective decided to tell her daughter they were working on trust. "Well, you know how I was a US Marshall?" The young blonde nodded "well like I told you before my dad left me but before he left me we used to run scams nothing big just little stuff like taking food from gas stations and driving off without paying for gas but he escalated to bigger crimes and he came up on a case and I should of arrested him and took him in but I let him go. I went to his boat and he came to see me a lot on that case and i followed him and we went places and he explained why he left me, helped me survive when we were getting chased by a fugitive when I hurt my leg and I nearly packed up and went back on the road with him, but I couldn't do that. I also got asked to leave because I was too reckless one time I jumped onto a lorry that was falling off a bridge but I saved the little girl and the time I nearly jumped over a railing after a fugitive and jimmy pulled me back and the time me and Luke got locked in a lab by a fugitive and we got pretty messed up and basically I was to reckless, careless and dangerous and then after a helped my dad get away they decided that was the final straw and they arrested me as I walked into the office with the whole team after we caught a fugitive it was the worst day of my life, to be arrested and walked through the office in handcuffs. They decided that I was suspended and I was told I was going to lose my job so as a compromise I suggested that I could get transferred to anywhere and they found me an opening in Atlanta so I went and it was just as we'll I did because jimmy rang me and told me I did lose my job with the marshals." The young blonde didn't know what to say but now she wanted to know why she left Atlanta "why did you leave Atlanta?"

"I left Atlanta for a few reasons I got into major debt when I was gambling, I gambled to cope I felt the same thrill when I won it would never compare to catching a criminal but the little thrill was enough but I started losing and gambling more to try and win back what I lost but no one at the police station knew but they were on my back for money and I wanted to move but I had just moved there. Then I was just settling in trying not to gamble started paying back all the losses when there was a police ball to celebrate the police chef getting an award and leaving. I think my drink must have been spiked because I was more gone than I should of been after a few wines but I was feeling like I'd just been binge drinking and was really really far gone when the chief 'offered' to help me into a cab he grabbed my coat and he pushed me into a cab and when we got back to my place he pushed the door open locked it and guided me to my room where he took my clothes off and raped me he even took a phone call during it I couldn't move or fight back it was like I was paralysed and it was just a game and he said no one would believe and if they did it would never get out he was too important. When I reported it they said i used to be a US marshal and i should of been able to handle myself and he wouldn't do that and said where would I like to work and I said i wanted to go back to the US Marshals and they said they would never be able to do that so i asked if there was any openings in SVU and then i packed up and left, they brushed it under the carpet and transferred me just like he said, so after that I cut all ties to Huston and Atlanta well police ties anyway and came to New York. But you can't tell anyone, no one here knows any of that not even my partner, they think I'm in here on merit" the young blonde just looked at her mother "why did your name change?" "I had to change my name when I left the marshals it would be too risky and I didn't want anyone from Atlanta finding me only my best friend from Atlanta knows and he's sawn to secrecy" the young blonde didn't know what to say she just reached out for a hug and they hugged for what seemed like hours.

The only thing that broke the silence was the nurse who came in with the discharge papers and a smile "well miss frost I'm pleased to say your free to go home we'll see you I'm a couple of days for a check-up and expect the bleeding to continue for a few days, were sending you home with pain killers if you need more just give us a call, we'll ring you about your appoint." As soon as the nurse left the blonde haired detective started packing up her daughters few belongings and then Kimberly was ready to go so the blonde detective went to get a wheel chair and came back to room and picked her daughter up and they left the hospital. They came out the hospital and moved towards the blonde detectives car to find jimmy sitting on the bonnet "well this is certainly no escalade" jimmy bellowed as he walked towards them "jimmy they kinda take them away when your stripped of everything" she said as she walked past him ignoring him, he ran i front of the wheel chair "hey little boots you okay?" The young blonde nodded "jimmy shift or you're not going to like the consequences, you know better than anyone else I will run you over with this" jimmy stepped aside and the blonde haired detective continued to the car and placed her daughter In the car.

"Jimmy I can't believe you would just turn up and don't call her little boots she doesn't know where that comes from and I don't want her getting dragged into what happened" jimmy just looked at his old partner and could see how red her eyes were "boots you been crying?" The blonde haired detective just turned away from him but he spun her around "boots what happened?" "I told her why I had to leave the marshals and why I left Atlanta and why I didn't talk to anyone" jimmy just looked at her "you never told me why you left Atlanta" the blonde haired detective stood for a moment "and I'm not gunna tell you ever." Jimmy had brought more than just him with him but he couldn't unleash it all on here right now but she would appreciate being told everything up front "can I have your address? you see I have Luke and Marco running around and we were wondering if you wanted to have drinks with us?" "I can't leave her jimmy for god's sake!" The blonde haired detective was getting angry until she heard "I don't mind if they don't, i would like to meet them" coming from the car window jimmy just gave The blonde haired detective a look and she said "yeah fine, whatever but you're not staying long" "cool we'll come by at about 7?" The blonde haired detective looked over to the car and Kimberly nodded so she said "yeah that's cool with us."

The blonde haired detective got in the driver's seat and drove off.

**Hope you liked this chapter I wrote it after I saw a gif set from the show where Amanda and Olivia are have a conversation where the conversation goes "something happened to me on the job part of the reason i had to leave" then Olivia says "someone you worked with? That's how they win" and this came to me. I hope you all liked this please let me know? Sorry it has taken me a while to update. **


	10. Chapter 10

As they were driving the blonde detective could only think of all the stuff she had left lying about her apartment and then it hit her jimmy didn't know where her new apartment was, she looked over to the passenger seat and say her daughter mindlessly staring out the window. "Hey, I just thought jimmy doesn't know where my apartment is do you mind if we pull over for a sec?" The young blonde didn't respond so the blonde detective pulled over and texted jimmy her address.

"Kimberly" the blonde detective said "Kimberly were not far from my apartment, are you okay?" This time she shook her a daughter a little "Kimberly are you alright?" Then the young blonde said "the car is making me feel sick, I think it's the painkillers they gave me" the blonde detective sighed with relief "yeah sure thing just let me know when you're ready to go" she said handing her daughter a bottle of water and a spare carrier bag. After half an hour or so the young blonde fell asleep so she started driving she pulled up outside her apartment and woke her daughter "hey sweetie were here" the young blonde mumbled abit and went to get out the car, luckily the blonde detective had gotten out and gone around the other side of the car before waking her daughter because as the young blonde went to get out the car she stood and fell and the blonde detective caught her and sat her on the ground leaning her again the car. After a few minutes the young blonde came back around and mumbled "where am I? What happened?" The blonde detective looked at her daughter "we're are my place and you fainted I think it's just because your weak a you hungry?" The young blonde looked up to her mother and said "yeah I am abit can we go inside the floor is cold" typical teenager thought the blonde detective.

The blonde detective helped her daughter to her feet and helped her up to the apartment "it's not much but I hope you like it" the young blonde replied "anywhere is better than where I've stayed recently" the blonde detective opened the door and helped her daughter to the pink couch and sat her down and then proceeded to pick up the post and hide a few things she had left out she would need to do a proper clean before tonight. "Right I have soup, beans, a few ready meals" the blonde detective said rummaging through the cupboard she never expected to have guests and normally ate at work "anything is fine" the young blonde said "how about get a takeaway? You pick?" The blonde detective didn't really have anything in also she wanted to know what her daughter liked "does anywhere do ribs?" The young blonde laughed, it was the first time she had heard her daughter laugh and was taken back by how sweet and broken her laugh was, she rummaged thought the draw of takeout menus and pulled a one for rack and soul "they do a big pack I've never tried them before do you want to get that?" The young blonde nodded. The blonde detective rang the take out place her daughter intently watching the women on the phone said "it'll be about 20 minutes?" She moved the mouth piece away from her mouth and said "20 minutes?" Kimberly nodded and she continued with the women on the phone just as she was about to hang up she said to Kimberly "shall I get a big pack for tonight as well?" Kimberly nodded so she changed the order to two big packs. The young blonde was taken back by the fact her mother was asking her to make decisions about people she barely knew.

As they were waiting for the ribs to arrive the blonde detective made some tea and started cleaning the place the young blonde didn't know what the protocol was, was she allowed to look around? or did she have to wait to be invited to look around? The blonde detective saw her daughter hadn't moved in a while and came over to her "my place is your place come on go look around, if you feel like helping me clean up I could do with those cups being put away?" She said jokingly but the young blonde has happy to do anything so she started put some stuff in the cupboards she could tell her mom spent most of her time at work. Just as she was getting to the end of putting the dishes away the blonde haired detective came out of her room with a pile of dishes and said "you don't need to do anything I was joking you know" and placed the dishes in the sink "I want to help" the blonde detective thought to herself a teenager that wants to help?! When were these made?! She just said "okay but honestly you don't have to I got this" the young blonde started on the dishes she was going to help this seemed like a big deal having people over "here you're at least sitting down I'm noting having you faint on me again" the blonde haired detective said bringing over a high stool.

The young blonde was nearly done with the dishes when the doorbell rang "I'll get it she heard from the other room" as her mother came running across the room. The young blonde moved away from the door to the sofa as the blonde detective opened the door and paid the young delivery boy. As soon as the door was shit she rose and went to help with the food "you sit, I'll sort is out" she watched as her mother put one box on the counter and one in the oven and poured drink. "Here we go ribs at last" the blonde detective joked as she handed her daughter a drink and they tucked in to the huge box of ribs, after a while the blonde detective stopped she felt like she was going to explode but the young blonde was still going strong, she finished the plate and lay back. She really is my daughter and he remembered to the time when h and jimmy and the team had a rib eating competition and she won hands down "good ribs?" She asked, the young blonde could barely talk she was so full "yeah the best" she said. They just sat there for a while the blonde detective put the television on "I don't have much I thinks it's just the basic package" she said handing her the young blonde the remote the young blonde flicked through the channels and settled on NCIS and said "you know the women... That one there" she pointed to the screen "she's in this new show called rizzoli and... and" the blonde detective has seen some of the show she was talking about and said "isles?" The young blonde was amazed her mother knew the show "yeah did you watch them?" She couldn't lie she had seen the odd one or two "I've seen a few" so her daughter had an interest in policey type shows this could go well. "What other shows do you watch?" She wanted to get to know her daughter and figured she would be able to tell abit by what she chose to watch "well I watch NICS, Rizzoli and Isles, Grey's anatomy, once upon a time and castle are a few I like to watch oh and I like grim" this seemed like a good selection she had seen a few episodes of most of these from time to time and had heard people talking about them. My kid has good taste.

Kimberly moved over and lay on the blonde detective after a few more episodes of NCIS and the blonde detective checked her watch it was 6:30 and jimmy and the team were coming over about 7. "Kimberly jimmy and the team are coming over soon are you sure it's still aright with you?" The young blonde nodded "yeah it's cool with me" the blonde detective slid from underneath her daughter and started franticly cleaning and putting stuff in cupboards just as Kimberly got up to start doing the same there was a knock on the door "boots open up we have beer and snacks" the blonde detective heard she rushed to the door looked back at her daughter "you still sure?" The young blonde nodded and the blonde detective opened the door. The truth was she wasn't sure how they would react to her daughter and how her daughter would react to havering people over.

**I am trying to build up the young blonde's character in this chapter. I have about another couple chapters written so I'm going to try and update on a Wednesday and a Sunday. The next few chapters are a bit bitter sweet. Please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

She opened the door to see, jimmy and Marco which was like opening the door to loud, louder, and loudest. "You better get I here before the neighbours complain!" The blonde detective said gesturing towards the living room. They walked in and just stood till Luke said "is your kid here? Jimmy told me about what happened" Luke saw this wasn't going to be pretty "I mean jimmy told me how she turned up and you's were attacked are you both okay?" This seemed to calm the blonde detective how dear jimmy spread her personal life about like it was his business but she managed to keep her cool "yeah she's here" she looked around but didn't see her "she's pretty messed up right now so be nice guys I'll got find her" just as the blonde detective turned to look for her daughter she came out of her room with more dishes "boots you still do that?" Jimmy said looking at her "let me guess under the bed?" Jimmy said to the young blonde "yeah" the young blond responded.

Marco and Luke just looked at her jimmy had said she was beautiful but they never expected her to look like a little Annie. The young blonde placed the dished in the sink and turned to the guys she was going to have to try to be good with people "you guys hungry? We have some?" The guys all turned to look at her and they have her this look like she would brake if they touched her or she would bit if they came to close. So the young blonde said "hey do you guys want ribs? I promise I won't bite or crumble into a million little pieces?" In a joking way. The blonde detective looked at the guys "god you guys are so hard" then Marco went over to the young blonde and said "I'll have some, let me get some before the others get the best ones?" The young blonde got some plates and the ribs out the top over, Luke came over as she was opening the box "do you want some help dishing all those out?" The young blonde nodded "it's only because you want the best ones Luke!" Jimmy shouted. Marco nudged the young blonde and said "I'll get these" the young blonde had never had people be so nice.

They all sat down on the sofa and there wasn't room for the young blonde so she sat on the floor she was quite happy on the floor but no one wanted her to feel excluded so one by one they got off the sofa and joined her on the floor each time one sat by her she felt loved and abit embarrasses and told them they didn't have to sit with her and that she was fine. The blonde detective got up and came back with a few tablets and handed them to her "you know you have to take these" the young blonde just rolled her eyes at the tablets, the hospital had given her these nasty tasting tablets and didn't really want to take them but she knew she would have to, she reached her for glass of water but before she could get it Luke had got it and handed it to her and said "you know you have the eye roll as boots, doesn't she guys?" The all nodded and started laughing she took her tablets and shot Luke a don't mess with me look "did you guys see that? She shot me the same death stare boots does" strangely this didn't make the young blonde feel like they were taking the mick out of her it felt like they were trying to be friendly and include her and she laughed.

The young blonde ended up between her mother and Luke but she felt something cold again her leg and she looked to see a cooled beer she looked up across the table from her was Marco who just put his finger to his lips and mouthed "don't tell your mom okay" the young blonde nodded, would her mother let her? She didn't know and wasn't going to risk it, she nudged her mother and pointed to the beer. The blonde deceive had read the packets for her tablets it said it wasn't advisable but she wanted to see what her daughter was like and one surely couldn't hurt her if she had my drinking capacity it probably won't affect her at all so she nodded and whispered "okay but only one" and she shot Marco a deadly look.

The young blonde sipped the beer it wasn't affecting her at least it didn't feel like it was affecting her the Marco asked "so where did you live before?" "Ow! Boots!'' was the next thing out his mouth it was clear the blonde detective had just kicked him "it's fine mom" the blonde detective almost chocked on her drink had her daughter really just called her mom?! "i was living in foster care I got put in foster care after my adoptive family died in a house fire" there was silence "hey I'm noting going to brake I'm fine I had time to come to terms with everything and that was when I started looking for my biological mom" there was still silence "I'm glad you looked for me" the blonde detective said "you seem a pretty sound girl you know?" Luke added backed up by Marco and jimmy. "Hey have you ever handled a gun?" Jimmy said the young blonde shook her head "jimmy" the blonde detective said in a stern voice "what? I was thinking while we're in town we could go shooting and teach little boots?" The young blonde had heard her mother referred to as 'boots' and her as 'little boots' all night and she didn't know why "what's up with the whole 'boots' thing?" Jimmy turned to her "when your mom was in the marshals she always wore cowboy boots her dad gave her never took them off ever and we started calling her boots and science your boots kid you get little boots but only we get to call you that okay?" The blonde detective looked over at jimmy and said "you know I left all that behind" the young blonde thought 'little boots' she'd never had a nick name before and she liked it a lot "I like it" she whispered to the blonde detective who smiled and whispered back "you better tell em before they come up with another" she took a sip of the cooled beer and said to the table "I like it" she smiled. Marco stood up raising his beer "too little boots!" And they all clashed cans the young blonde liked this she felt included and like she belonged, the blonde detective looked down to see her daughter smiling and this made her happy. Macro grabbed his gun checked it was unarmed and started knighting her "I now pronounce you... you..." The blonde detective helped "Kimberly frost" Marco continued "you Kimberly frost as little boots which will be your name from now on, may you go on in peace" they all started laughing as Marco re-holstered his gun. Luke nudged her and whispered "your one of us now we'll be here for you no matter what."

**Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it please let me know what you thought? **


	12. Chapter 12

After a few hours and seeing as all the guys had drank quite a lot the young blonde got up and went into her mom's bedroom and started looking for blankets and pillows and when she opened a cupboard she found lots of cards addressed to her on a box. She quickly put them back and continued looking for blankets she was just reaching for a blanket off the top shelf when the blonde detective came in "don't worry I'll get that I don't think them driving is a good idea either. Are you ok?" The young blond nodded and said "yeah I like" the blonde detective couldn't be happier that they accepted her daughter "we'll the certainly seem to like you" the young blonde put the blankets down and hugged the blonde detective and the blonde detective rapped her arms around the young blonde, she never expected her daughter to be as strong as she was, the blonde detective whispered "do you mind them staying over?" The young blonde replied "not at all."

They each grabbed half of what the young blonde had found and went back into the living room. "We'll I don't think it's gunna be a good idea for you all to drive, so I think it would be best you all stay here" the blonde detective said handing out the blankets and pillows. They all looked like they were going to object "but you have little boots?" Luke said slurring jimmy and Marco just laughed "Luke you really need to learn to handle your drink better" jimmy just looked at the two blondes "we'll get back to the motel don't worry" the blonde detective just looked jimmy "don't be stupid you are all staying here I have plenty of blankets and stuff" Marco was next to try and object but before he could the young blonde said "please stay I don't want you to drive and something to happen" all the guys looked at the young blonde how could they say no to her. "Right so it's decided your all staying here' any way it would have been stupid for you all to drive" jimmy who had quite a lot to drink said "coming from you?" "Jimmy just take the blanket and find somewhere to sleep will ya?"

The blonde detective looked at her daughter "do you want to sleep in my room with me?" The young blonde nodded "they can take my room if they want?" and went to get her bag. After everyone had found somewhere to sleep and was settled the blonde detective and her daughter sorting out their room "hey you take the bed I have a sleeping bag in here somewhere" the blonde detective said going through a cupboard. They got sorted and the blonde detective went to switch the light off as she switched them off the young blonde was unsure about sleeping here. After a while both blondes fell asleep.

"GET OFF ME! PLEASE GET OFF ME NO... PLEASE NO!" Was all the apartment heard the blonde detective jumped up switched the light on as jimmy, Marco and Luke came through the door with their guns drawn shouting "US MARSHALS" the young blonde was in the foetal position still screaming in her sleep. The blonde detective rushed to her daughter's side and tried to gently wake her but nothing was working "what happening?" Jimmy exclaimed "I don't know" the blonde detective said confused and worried. Then the young blonde screamed "NO MY FAMILY'S IN THERE!" Then it became clear to everyone that she was reliving losing her family. Jimmy quickly jumped into the bed and held her tight until she stopped screaming and came out of it the young blonde went quite and jimmy got out of the bed "what happening?" The young blonde said "you were having a nightmare and you wouldn't wake up." The young blonde just started crying. The blonde detective got into bed next to her daughter "we'll be outside if you need us" Marco said "you fine don't worry" the blonde detective said running her hands through the young blondes hair till she fell asleep.

The blonde detective removed herself from the embrace making her she hadn't woken Kimberly and went to see jimmy. "How did you know to do that? She stopped almost straight away?" The blonde detective said jimmy looked at her "remember after you were taken by the cartel and I stayed over to make sure you were ok?" The blonde detective was trying to work out how this was relevant "yeah? Jimmy how is this relevant?" "Well you did the exact same thing as she has just done but you were hitting me trying to fight me off, that's how I got the black eye and the broken rib" jimmy explained "jimmy I'm so sorry I didn't realise why didn't you tell me?" "Because I knew it would make everything worse you relived getting locked in a room and thinking you were going to die stuff you never told me personally" the blonde detective didn't know what to say she just slumped down on the couch Marco pulled her back up and they all hugged her.

After a while they all went back to bed "thank guys I don't know what I would have done" "it's cool boots" Marco said. They all went back to sleep. A few hours later the blonde detective was woken by jimmy "hey do you have any of those sleeping pills?" The blonde was still asleep "erm yeah there in the top cupboard in the bathroom why?" The blonde detective sat up "Kimberly where is she?! Is she ok?!" Jimmy just looked at the blonde detective "she fine" "where is she?! Jimmy just tell me" jimmy couldn't fight her "she's in the bathroom, be careful she's a bit shaken" the blonde detective ran into the bathroom and found her daughter sat under the sink next to the wall. "You did this too don't worry I know how to handle it" jimmy reached for the sleeping pills "don't giver her them" jimmy turned to look the blonde detective "I know you have problems with tablets and stuff, you are strong she is not" jimmy bent down and placed two in her mouth and gabbed a cup and filled it with water and placed it to Kimberly's lips and she took a sip. After a while she fell asleep so jimmy picked her up and carried her into the blonde detective's bedroom and placed her on the bed.

"Jimmy how am I going to do this?" The blonde detective said "the same way I did it with you, you need to learn her triggers and get her some help." Jimmy explained "I will help as much as I can" they went back to bed.

"Buzz buzz buzz" came from the night stand she looked at her phone it was fin what would fin need at 5:45 in the morning she flipped her phone open as she got up "yeah, sorry I mean Rollins" "you need to get up and get sorted cps are coming to do a home inspection this morning I know I guy who owed me a favour so he told me its going to be at 9 and Novak left me a note last night she has got you a court hearing with a soft judge at 1 this afternoon" "whoa thanks I owe you one" "also you have the day off captain wants to know what's going on by 4 this afternoon" "thanks I'll come by with her, I better dash and get this place cleaned up thanks fin" she closed the phone. She looked around her living room "shit!" She said to herself just as she was about to wake the guys up she got a text from Olivia "how's everything with Kimberly is she ok? Fin told me cps is coming over today. I got a copy of some paper work I'll meet you at the courthouse at 12?" "Yeah she's good and yeah I'll meet you at 12" she pressed send and went to the guys room.

"Everyone up cps are coming over, I need to get this placed cleaned up" they all scrambled out of bed the blonde detective had coffee made and waiting for them. Almost like it was regulation they all drank the coffee and started cleaning. After half an hour they were nearly done so the blonde detective went and woke her daughter "hey sweetie you need to get up now" her daughter just let out a moan the said "sleepy" the blonde detective just laughed and this made the young blonde laugh "I'll be up in a minuet."

The blonde detective went out to see the guys making breakfast "does she remember any of last night?" Jimmy asked "doesn't seem to" she replied "you didn't" jimmy said handing her a cup of juice. "You have nothing in?!" Marco said "I know I don't normally eat here I normally just get stuff at work" "common Luke we'll got get some stuff in" Marco and Luke left it was now 7:45 she had an hour and 15 minutes to get this whole place sorted. Luckily Kimberly got up just after they left "mom I don't feel to well" she said as she came into the living room the blonde detective Immediately took her into the bathroom and washed her face with a cold flannel god her face is pale then she started nearly being sick so the blonde detective held her hair while her daughter was sick "do you feel any better for that?" The young blonde nodded. The blonde detective cleaned her daughter up and when they got back to the kitchen jimmy had made the young blonde toast, the young blonde ate her toast "it will make you feel better" she ate her toast and drank her juice.

Luke and Marco returned with huge bags of shopping "how much do I owe you guys?" The blonde detective said "boots this is on us" Marco said putting them down in the kitchen the blonde detective pushed the guys out of the way "at least let me put them away" Marco just laughed "you still cannot let people look after you can you?" "Nope" and they all started laughing.

It was now half 8 and cps would be here in half an hour "cps will be here in half an hour guys we got to get this sorted" the young blonde said "why are cps coming over? I don't want them to leave" the young blonde said Marco came over to the young blonde "if it's cool with boots we'll come back after they have gone?" The blonde detective knew they would keep their promise "yeah that's cool with us cps have to come over to assess your living arrangements and we have court this afternoon for me to try for custody" the young blonde didn't want to live with strangers again she liked living with her mother.

I got to 8:50 and guys picked up their stuff and left and they left just in time because five minutes after they left there was a knock on the door. The blonde detective opened the door so see her friend "hi I'm spring I'll be your social worker though this, sorry I'm early I hope this doesn't cause any problems" the dark haired women said not raising her head from the clipboard.

**Hi, sorry I've had a hectic week lately and this chapter is a bit rough, all mistakes are mine! Hope you like it.**


	13. Chapter 13

The dark haired women looked up "Courtney? I have this address down as Amanda Rollins who works for NYPD" "yeah that's right please come in" the blonde detective said gesturing towards the living room. They both sat down on the couch "I thought you said you were moving off to Hollywood because you go a big break?" The dark haired women said "yeah and I did for a few months but I ended up in Huston Texas where I joined the Air Force and then the us marshals" the dark haired women looked shocked "wow you've done a lot" the blonde haired detective was curious "how did you become a social worker?" The dark haired women thought how best to answer this "well after you left everyone kinda went their own way and I was doing stuff for PETA and they suggested I should try being a social worker and I love it I get to help people every day and make a difference but this isn't about us this is about its about Kimberly frost" she said looking down at her clip board "where is she?" "Kimberly the social worker is here to talk to us" the blonde detective said walking around the apartment.

When the blonde detective got to her daughters/guest room she said again "Kimberly the women from social services is here to talk to us. Can I come in?" All she heard was a quiet "yeah I suppose" she entered the bed room quietly and saw her daughter sat at the end of her bed she sat next to her "it hurts really bad, is it supposed to hurt this bad?" "The nurse said it would hurt for a while" the blonde detective didn't know what to do her daughter was having a break down and CPS were sat in her living room. "Do you want some painkillers the nurse gave you?" The young blonde nodded "I'll be right back" she got up and went out into the living room "she's not feeling very well I'm going to get her the painkiller the hospital gave her" the dark haired women just nodded and said "I'll start looking around" the blonde detective went into the bathroom and grabbed the bottle of pain killer and got a glass of water and went back I to her daughters room and the young blonde took the tablets. They just sat there on the bed en there was knock at the door "can I come in?" They heard the blonde detective looked at her daughter and the young blonde whispered "please don't let her take me away" "I would never let that happen" the young blonde nodded and the blonde detective said "come in."

The dark haired women came over and sat next to them "hello Kimberly I'm here to help you do you like living here?" The young blonde nodded "detective would you be able to step out for a minuet?" Before the blonde detective could respond the young blonde said "no I want her to stay" and she grabbed the blonde detectives arm. "Ok then, I know you have been through a lot and I want to make sure it stops and you can stay where you want" "I want to stay here" the young blonde said "you will have to start school here I don't have much notes on you all I have is what happened in the hospital and a copy of adoption papers and a copy of the police report from when you were living with your adoptive family" the young blonde thought she clearly know nothing about me "I have my GED I got it last year" "okay we have a start you must be very smart" the young blonde didn't say anything "ok I just want to ask you do you want to live here?" The young blonde nodded and said "I don't want to live anywhere else" the dark haired women turned to the blonde detective "ok I think I have everything I need" as the dark haired women got up to leave, the blonde detective gave her her card " when you left I missed you all the time" the dark haired women said "when this is all sorted we should go for drinks?" The blonde haired detective said "yeah sounds like a plan." She let the dark haired women out and returned to her daughter.

"See that was ok, I know her so I hope this goes smoothly I was friends with her we lived together when I lived in Williamsburg before I joined the marshals" "i hope she lets me stay with you, what time is it?" The young blonde said the blonde detective looked at her watch "11 we best be getting ready we're meeting detective Benson at the court house in a hour I'll ring the guys" she went to get ready and called the guys "hey there gone I think it went well she didn't really speak to them she clung to me" "at least she didn't just sit there and say nothing" jimmy replied en she heard Marco "what size clothes is she? She is going to need something for court" the blonde detective thought for while "she looks about the same size as me so go for about an 8 or a 10" all she heard over the phone was Luke and Marco fighting over which top was nicer and that was when she realised they loved her daughter as much as she did. "Right I think I best go before this ends badly meet you at the court house in half an hour?" "Yeah."

She went into her daughters room "the guys are picking you up some clothes and they're going to meet us at the court house in half an hour" the young blonde just smiled weakly "I'm going to get ready we'll leave her in about 15" the young blonde just nodded and started putting her stuff in her bag.

About 10 minutes later the blonde haired detective had everything she needed and she shouted "Kimberly time to go" and her daughter came out of her room and ran into the bathroom she ran in after her the young blonde started being sick so she grabbed her hair and waited, was she still supposed to be being sick? When the young blonde had stopped being sick the blonde detective cleaned her up and helped her to the car and they drove to the court house.

When they arrive at the court house they were greeted by the guys they all went to hug them "don't hug her she's still abit fragile" but they guys did anyway and the young blondes sickness had stopped. Marco proudly presented her with a bag she looked in to the bag and saw all these lovely clothes "are these really for me?" "Yeah of course you need something to wear" jimmy said, Luke put his hand in the bag and pulled out a light pink shirt "I picked this one" "clam down guys we gotta get ready we can't just turn up to court in out jeans anymore" the blonde haired detective said.

They went into the court house and the blonde haired detective and the young blonde went into the bathroom and looked through the bag the guys had thought of everything she handed her daughter a black pencil shits, tights, light blue top and a black blazer the young blonde went into the stall changed her clothes and came out "you look beautiful" the blonde detective said, the young blonde didn't know what to say then her mother handed her a pair of classy black heals and she put them on and nearly fell and the both started laughing. They packed up all her stuff and walked out the blonde detective holding her daughter up she walked out of the bathroom where the guys were waiting as soon as they walked out the guys all just stared at her she looked like a little lawyer and ready to take on the world. "Marco that tops looks beautiful good choice" jimmy said. The young blonde felt like a doll but she was flattered.

Detective Benson saw them and came over "sorry I'm early were due in court in an hour and we need to go over some stuff with Novak, she's here now" they all went to find Novak the young blonde being helped by Marco and jimmy they found her talking to a judge and detective Benson walked over to Novak the young blonde stayed with the guys they helped her to a seat and sat with her till Benson and the blonde detective came back. Fin spotted her sitting with e guys and came over "Kimberly are you alright?" She asked looking at the guys who all got their badges out and said ''us marshal'' Fin was a bit taken back "ok mind if I sit with you's?" All the guys looked at the young blonde who shook her head so Fin at next to them.

Benson came back with the blonde detective "can we talk with you in private" Kimberly rose and clung to her mother's arm and they walked out into an office "they are going to ask you a few questions are you ok with that?" The young blonde looked at the blonde detective "you have nothing to be afraid of all you have to do is tell the truth" "what are they going to ask me?" "They will ask you why you want to live with detective Rollins and what has happened to you, that's all" the ginger haired women said. The young blonde just looked scared and the blonde detective just hugged her. "Just tell the truth and you'll be fine."

"We have to go to court now, are you ready? You won't be in court long I promise" the ginger women said. They walked into court and the ginger haired women talked for a while about her and she watched the blonde detective talk about her and the ginger women came over to her ad said "it's your turn just tell the truth and you'll be fine" the young blonde rose and walked to the stand she nearly fell In her heals the guys had been made to wait outside and Novak caught her, she kicked off her shoes and walked up the steps to the stand. "I'm only going to ask you few questions; Please can you tell me why you want it live with detective Rollins?" The judge said "she's my mother and she wants me and I want to live with her she has stuck by me the last few days" the young blonde responded looking for her mother "why do you not want to go back into foster care?" The judge asked the young blonde started crying "I was living with this really nice couple and their son raped" she started crying uncontrollably the judge just said "it's ok that's enough for now" the young blonde rose and walked down the steps into the blonde detectives arms "get her out of here" Novak said and the blonde detective guided her daughter out of the court and all the guys rose and surrounded her. They all hugged her.

They sat for what seemed hours then Novak came out "they have made a decision."

**All mistakes are mine! I have no idea about how American courts works so please stick with me! Don't worry for all who got The Burg reference Spring will be back! **


	14. Chapter 14

"They have made a decision you need to come in here" the young blonde and the blonde detective rose and went back into the court and sat down "I have read through all the information and looking into the adoption papers and well I think you will be happy to hear that I am granting you custody of Kimberly frost providing you agree to the checks" The young blonde hugged her mother and the ginger women the young blonde looked at the judge "thank you" she said crying as she was guided out of the court by her mother as soon as they were out the door the guys came back up to them "what happening?" Jimmy said "she allowed to stay with me" all the guys cheered. The blonde detective looked over to detective Benson who was looking at them with a longing look in her eye and this broke her heart she walked over to her "what's up?" Detective Benson looked at the ground "I just always thought this would be me and Calvin but he's in Vermont and you got your daughter" the young blonde had overheard this conversation and walked over "thank you for helping me" the blonde detective looked down at her daughter who hugged detective Benson "your welcome sweetie."

The blonde detective rounded everyone up "I would just like to thank all of you for your help" the young blonde looked up to her mother "thank you everyone for helping me" "you best get little boots home she looks like she needs to sleep, we'll call round later" jimmy said.

As the blonde detective and her daughter walked off he just go to her car when switcher her phone back on to see she had 12 missed called 8 from gamblers anonymous shit she had missed the last meeting due to work as she was supposed to check in last night and rest were from the captain. Fin came running out as she was helping Kimberly into the car "you better not have fallen off the wagon, Cragens on my back asking if I've seen you and I told him you were in court he's going mental looking for you gamblers anonymous has been ringing him saying. You haven't checked in in a while" "fin!" She pushed him back and walked over away from the car "I missed the last meeting because of the case and I was supposed to check in last night but everything happened so quickly , I'm going to ring them now and I'll go down and see captain" fin just looked at her "look I'm going to the precinct now you can even tale me if you want" she was angry now and she walked over to her car and got in before fin could say anything how could he think I would gamble again for one she have not had time to even think about that and for seconds she have come so far and he know that. She was so angry at fin.

She drove as best she could considering she was shaking with anger, she drove in silence she pulled up at the precinct they got out of the car. The blonde detective checked her phone more missed messages from Cragen and a text from fin "I'm sorry I just worry please talk to me" she was to angry to reply. They went into the precinct and the blonde detective guided her daughter into the captain's office. "Oh god Amanda you really need to check in" "captain I'm fine and I haven't don't worry but I do have something to tell you" the last time she had to tell him something she had to tell him she was a gambler and needed help and she hoped he would just as understanding about this "if you are going to tell me you have a daughter and that's why you were in court fin has already told me, when fin rang me to say you needed personal days and I didn't hear from you and them they started ringing me you know I have the right to worry" "yeah I'm sorry this is Kimberly" she said gesturing to her daughter who rose and politely shook the captains hand "well nice to meet you" the young blonde didn't really know what was going on "I'm sorry I caused loads of problems" the blonde detective looked down at her daughter "you didn't do anything" the captain feeling slightly awkward said "do you want a cup of tea or something?" The young blonde shook her head, "is the tall man with grey hair here?" The blonde detective laughed "you mean munch? He's just out the door opposite where you sat when you first came here" "I think I need to apologise for shouting at him" the young blonde said looking abit ashamed. The young blonde left the office to talk to munch.

"I know your going to hate me for this but I want you to ring them now in front of me Amanda" the blonde detective got out her phone and pressed call back "hello Amanda why haven't you called us? Are you alright?" The voice from the other side of the phone said "I'm good just been crazy busy that's all and my daughter has come back" she explained "ok well you need to check in like we agreed if you can't make the meetings if you need to talk you know where we are" and they hung up. "Thank you" captain said "I'm sorry I didn't call you back" the blonde detective said "it's ok I just worried especially when I heard your bookie beat the two of you up, how is your daughter fin said she was pretty beaten up when he got there" the captain was concerned for them "she's in a pretty bad way she was pregnant she was raped by a foster brother and when they hit her they hit her hard enough to cause her to miscarry the baby" she started crying she didn't realise how much this affected her she had been crazy busy and hasn't had time to think about it "she lost the baby and she didn't even know she was pregnant and then she told me and Benson what happened but she is scared he will find her she said he raped her with a knife to her neck" the captain didn't normally show much affection but she was crying and hugged her "don't worry Amanda we'll get this sorted fin said you were given custody?" "Yeah" "go to your daughter she will need you for the next few days."

She walked out the office to see her darter talking to munch "hey" the young blonde said "your daughter came to apologise she really didn't need to" the blonde detective looked at her daughter she was so pretty and had such a good nature "now you go home and don't worry about a thing" the tall man said "sorry again" the young blonde said walking away with the blonde detective. As they got outside fin was just pulling up and he went to go over to Amanda but Amanda went over to him "I have talked to captain and I have rang them its all sorted sorry for going off it at you" fin just looked at her "I'm sorry for even thinking you would" "it's cool hey the guys from the court house are coming over tonight wanna join us I thinking of texted everyone to celebrate that if its cool with you?" She said looking down at her daughter who nodded "yeah so about 8 ish?" Fin just nodded. The blonde detective hasn't told fin or anyone about what happened and was hoping it would stay quite.

The two blondes walked to the car and got in "hey let's get you a phone" the young blonde was shocked she hadn't had a cell phone science the house fire she smiled and this was enough for the blonde detective she started driving and pulled over at the nearest cell phone store. They went into the phone store and she walked straight up to the desk "I need a phone with tracking, basically anything that could help me find her if she got lost I also need it to have picture messaging and video calling" the young blonde just stood there shocked "well we have the iPhone" the person said "yeah we'll take it" the blonde detective paid and the man set it all up for her. They walked out the shop and she gave the young blonde the phone "I need you to keep this on you at all times" the young blonde nodded and hugged her mother "thank you thank you thank you" "my number is speed dial 1, the precinct is speed dial 2 and the marshals is 3" the young blonde sat stating at her new phone as if it wasn't real.

They got to the apartment to find the guys sitting outside the door "hey where you been?" "I had to take care of a few things for one she needed a cell phone and my captain was on my back" the blonde detective told them she was not letting them know about the gambling "hey remember when you were in charge of us" she unlocked the door and they all went in and Kimberly passed her phone around and all the guys put their numbers in it made the blonde detective smile to see the guys all loved her like she was theirs too. Jimmy came over to her "you know watching them try to pick out an outfit for her was the funniest thing, we all love her you know" the blonde detective just smiled "I can imagine, hey how much were the clothes?" "Nah were cool there on me" "thanks jimmy by the way the team I work with are coming over and they don't know about why I left the marshals so you know don't tell them."

About an hour later there was a knock o the door she opened the door "hey room for us?" It was the team they all came in and took off their coats "hey I still haven't meet this famous kid" Amaro said Kimberly walked over and stood by her mother to say hello to everyone "this is Kimberly, Kimberly this is Amaro" he put his hand out and they shook hands "nice to meet you I'm detective Amaro I work with your mom I have heard lots about you."

They all sat down and grabbed a drink. Jimmy decided to introduce himself and then it went round everyone introduced themselves and then said "to Kimberly" and everyone clashed their cans and glasses together. Jimmy got up and went into the kitchen "anyone want my legendary BBQ?" All the guys and the blonde haired detective shouted "yes!" The young blonde and the rest of the guests looked at the blonde detective "wait till you taste it, its the best BBQ ever." The young blonde rose and went to help jimmy in the kitchen. "Hey little boots can you grab the meet from the fridge?" The young blonde was happy to be helping she got the meat and put it on the counter. Marco leaned over to the blonde detective "he never let's anyone help ever" "I know isn't it sweet" the blonde detective continued talking to everyone but kept making sure her daughter was ok.

**Hi, I am really sorry for all the mistakes I'm having a crazy week! Hope you all enjoy it let me know?**


	15. Chapter 15

After a few hours people starting leavening all of the team had work in the morning so they had to leave but all of them making sure the young blonde had their number in case she needed it. They guys asked if they could stay over again and considering what happened last the blonde detective thought this would be a good idea.

They all talked for hours about all the stuff the blonde detective did when she was a marshal and how jimmy had saved her life more than a few times. They talked for hours and hours and it was a great night when they all went to bed jimmy insisted on sleeping in the living room in case Kimberly woke up and after last night the blonde detective wasn't going to argue.

It was just as well she didn't at around 3am jimmy came and woke the blonde detective up "hey can you come help me, she might listen to you?" The blonde detective rose and went into the bathroom to see her daughter siting shaking holding a gun "oh my god jimmy where did she get that" "I don't know but she's still asleep she said she needed it to protect you two" "Kimberly it's me your mom please give me the gun? Sweetie it's for the best give me the gun" somehow the voice of her mother had brought her out of her sleep trance and she slid it across the floor jimmy kicked it out of the room they all heard it slid across the tiled floor. The young blonde started crying "what have I just done?" Jimmy handed the blonde detective two sleeping tablets "place these in her mouth" he said running a glass of water and handing it to the blonde detective "now put it to her lips and try to get her to take a sip" the blonde detective took the glass and placed it on her daughters lips "Kimberly sweetie please take a sip it will help you take the tablets" the young blonde allowed her mother to give her a drink. They waited till she fell asleep and jimmy carried her to bed "I'm going to ring Benson in the morning see if she can set her up with George I know he has helped her though a lot" they all went back to bed hoping the young blonde wouldn't have another nightmare.

When the blonde detective woke up she immediacy checked on the young blonde who was fast asleep on the bed, grabbed her cell and rang Benson "hello Benson" came down the phone "hi it's me Amanda sorry to ring you so early I was wondering if we could talk?" "Is everything alright?" She heard back in that sweet calming voice "yeah but I was wondering if George would be able to see Kimberly and how I go about sorting this out? I think she is going to need some pretty serious help" "I'll give him a call for you is everything really alright? Has she been having nightmares?" Not sure what to say but the blonde detective knew she was going to need all the help she can get "yeah and there pretty bad she found a gun last night and she was still asleep and wouldn't give it to jimmy" "jimmy?" She heard over the phone in a curios voice "all the guys stayed over last night there down from Huston and Kimberly likes them being around so they stayed over and jimmy slept in the living room to make sure she would be ok" "your lucky he was there" the blonde detective knew how lucky she was god knows what she would have done if jimmy hadn't been there "I know" the blonde detective said in a weak voice "I'll ring George now and I'll get back to you from what you've said he will probably be able to see her today, if you need to talk you know where i am right, I best go Amaro is looking like a lost puppy again bye" "bye thanks liv." She closed the phone and went into the living room "I've rang Olivia she's going to sort out an appointment for her."

They were about to have breakfast when jimmy got a phone call "yes chief aw common man she's having a hard enough time as it it" but this phone call was interrupted by Marco "we have a lead we gotta go now!" "Chief we gotta a lead I'll call you back" and all the men went running out the door "we'll be back for our stuff later" and then the apartment was quite. Then the blonde detective heard was "mmmmooommm!" She went running in so see her daughter crying sitting up in the bed "what's the matter?" "I think I'm bleeding again it really hurts" the blonde detective hugged her daughter "I'll go get you some pain killers" she left to go into the bathroom when she heard I buzzing noise coming from the couch and she pulled out Kimberly phone it read 1 new message she put the phone in her pocket and grabbed the painkiller and a drink. "I got you some painkillers and you left your phone on the couch last night you have a text" she said handing her daughter everything in her hands. The young blonde took the tablets and opened her phone she read the text and threw the phone "what's the matter?!" The blonde detective said alarmed picking up the phone the text read "think your safe do you Kim, think your mommy can protect you, think again I will come for you, Cullum" "Kim who is this from?!" The young blonde just started crying "my foster brother" "right we need to get ready and get down to the precinct they will be able to help you are you ok to come to the precinct?" the young blonde nodded and kept crying "how did he even get my number I only got the phone yesterday?" The blonde detective just hugged her daughter "I don't know but we'll get this sorted don't worry" when the young blonde had stopped crying they got ready and went to the precinct.

As they walked into the precinct Olivia came up to them "George said she can see her whenever she is ready" "thanks liv but I have a new problem mind if we talk?" "No not at all" the blonde detective looked down at her daughter she couldn't leave her with someone in the state she is in "interview room?" The brown haired detective just nodded and they went over to an interview room "I got her a phone yesterday and this morning she got this text" the brown haired detective looked at the text "who's Cullum?" "Her foster brother" "oh right I'll send this to tech now" the brown haired detective looked at the young blonde "how you holding up?" God she has such a way with children so kind and sweet the blonde detective thought "I'm good I suppose" the brown haired detective could see this was a front "it gets easier you know if you ever want to talk I'm right here" the young blonde just nodded.

They left the conference room "are you ready to talk to someone? It will help I promise" the young blonde didn't want to talk about anything and shook her head "it will help I promise but I won't push you" the young blonde looked up to her mother "only if you come with me" the blonde detective knew it would take time for her daughter to trust people especially men "I'll come with you" the young blonde nodded and they went to find George.

**Hi all mistakes are mine. Let me know what you think? **


	16. Chapter 16

The two blondes found George in his office. The blonde detective looked down at her daughter and saw how scared she was "are you ok?" "yeah I know sooner or later I will have to talk to someone, do you trust this person?" The blonde detective sat her down on the seats opposite George's office "I really do trust this person he's great he's helped a lot of people I know he has helped detective Benson thought a lot" the door opened "can you give us a minuet?" The blonde detective asked "yeah sure thing I'll be right inside when your ready" the man, young blonde presumed he was George. "Your safe here I promise if you want to tell him something you don't want me to know just tell me and I'll wait outside" the blonde detective looked at her daughter who was shaking "would you like me to call detective Benson? She can help you if you want" the young blonde nodded, the blonde detective knew Olivia would use that voice that clams anyone down so she got out her cell and dialled Benson "hello Amanda is everything alright?" "We're outside George's office now" "is she scared? It will be hard for her to trust men for a while" "can you come down here?" "Yeah sure thing I'll be right there."

The blonde detective knocked on George's door "I've just rang Benson and she's going to come down and see her, she's a bit scared" George looked at her with so much compassion "I understand I'll be here if she want to talk" "thanks" the blonde detective shut the door behind her as detective Benson came around the corner, they both looked at the empty seat "she was sitting right there" the blonde detective said throwing her head into her hands "don't worry she can't have gotten far" the brown haired detective said "where's the nearest bathrooms?" The blonde detective said totally forgetting where anything is "just over there why?" The brown haired detective said pointing down the hall. The blonde detective ran like she was chasing down a fugitive followed by detective Benson who had grabbed George out of his office, she ran into the bathroom "Kimberly where are you? Your ok I promise" the she heard a whimper coming from the end stall the blonde detective was lying on the floor her head under the stall door when detective Benson and George arrived "Kimberly please unlock the door, I promise your safe you don't have to talk to anyone you don't want to I'm sorry... Sweetie please come out" she looked over to detective Benson "Kimberly it's me detective Benson I'm worried about you please come out" George rummaged through his pocket and handed the blonde detective a coin "we have to get her to come out on her own but if all else fails, I don't think I should be here when she comes out" the two detectives responded in unison "thanks." "I told him about what you said happened last night I'm surprised she's so fragile today she seemed fine last night almost like she was coping" the brown haired detective whispered "I'll ring Jimmy he has helped the last few times she's done something like this" the blonde detective whispered back "Kimberly I'm going to make a call detective Benson is staying with you okay?" There was no response.

God damit jimmy you best pick up "hello boots?" "Jimmy she's locked her self in the bathrooms at the precinct what do I do?" "Boots I'll finish up here and I'll be right down shouldn't be too long" "thanks" and the blonde detective hung up.

"Kimberly please come out, your not in any trouble... George is a really nice person and he will help you he helped me after I was attacked...'' there was no answer the brown haired detective's tone changed ''I went undercover in a prison with fin but I went in as a prisoner and I was assaulted and nearly raped but fin got to me just in time… I had nightmares for months I still do sometimes but they get better I promise but George has helped me through all of this and much more he's the best person to talk to" there was a knock on the door "can I come in?" The blonde detective asked there was a voice from behind the door "yes" this was the first time they had heard the young blonde speak science she went into the bathroom. "I've rang Jimmy he said he'll come and help said he shouldn't be too long" the brown haired detectives phone started ringing "what do you need Amaro?... yeah yeah there in the top draw can you fin to help you I'm busy right now... I'll be back in a bit" she hung up the phone "Amaro can't find the paper work on the case were doing" the brown haired detective explained.

Both detectives sat on the floor of the bathroom for half an hour which seemed like hours to the blonde detective. There was a knock on the door "can I come In?" It was Fin he popped his head around the door "there's some us marshals at the front desk say they know you? do to want them bringing here?" "Yeah please Fin if you don't mind" and the door closed a few minuets later Jimmy came in "little boots? You in here?" The two detective pointed to the door Jimmy just nodded "have you got a coin?" The blonde detective handed jimmy the coin "little boots I'm going to come in ok?" There was no response so Jimmy started opening the door "last turn and the door will open don't be behind it" the heard a shuffle from inside the cubicle Jimmy finished opening the door and the young blonde was just sitting there on top of the toilet crying, Jimmy scooped her up and carried her out "where are you taking her?!" The blonde detective exclaimed "I'm going to do what I did to you" the brown haired detective looked at blonde detective and raised her eye brow and they followed after Jimmy.

They got outside to the escalade, Marco opened the door and Jimmy lay the young blonde in the back of the escalade and shut the door "Jimmy don't take her please" the blonde detective begged she didn't know why it felt like jimmy would take her but for some reason she feared Jimmy driving off with her daughter and not coming back. "I would never do that to you, get in if you wish". The blonde detective hopped in the escalade "Rollins are you sure you know what your doing?" The brown haired detected exclaimed the blonde detective looked at the young blonde who was crying and shaking "I don't know but I need to do something" Jimmy started driving.

**Hope everyone is okay after the latest SVU! Sorry about the late update been doing a lot of training for becoming a ski instructor. All mistakes are mine. **

**Just a random thought is there anything anyone would like to see from either character? **

**Please R&R**


	17. Chapter 17

The young blonde lost conciseness "Jimmy where are we going?!" "Back to the hospital" they drove in silence when they arrive at the hospital a nurse came out with a wheelchair "jimmy Godfrey?" He nodded and Marco placed Kimberly in the wheelchair. The blonde detective got out looking around she saw fin had followed them and now she felt guilty she hadn't replied to his last text and she had shouted him. They wheeled the young blonde into the hospital and into a room, in the room was the blonde detectives old chief "Jimmy I know it is hard for you to keep your distance but all of you are associating with a known criminal" he said looking at the blonde detective "she had to leave for a reason and you were all told no communication, your lucky you weren't put in jail Annie" he didn't sound happy but she didn't have time to worry about this as Fin came through the door "known criminal? What are they going on about Amanda?" "Fin I can explain" the blonde detective begged but fin was already walking away she saw him pull out his phone this was it she was going to lose her daughter and her job. She chased after him she ran in front of him "please fin let me explain please" "you know I felt guilty about shouting at you for not ringing the captain and now your a criminal this best be good I thought I knew everything about you?" "Fin this is all so messed up just give me time" she saw spring walking towards her "shit! who called her" fin looked at her "who?" "Her social worker" fin just saw the look of terror on her face "look I'll sort her out but I need you to tell me what's going on."

The blonde detective watched as her partner walked over to spring and started talking to her, he came back over "she said she needs to talk to you because Kimberly is in the hospital I just told her to give us half an hour while we see what going on, she gave me her card and said half hour she needs a phone call from you" "fin thank you so much" they walks back into Kimberly's room to see a load of doctors crowding around her "what's going on?" The blonde detective cried out fin put his arms around her to stop her running into the room "it's best your not in there" "she was fine 10 minutes ago" jimmy came out "they think the painkillers have been making her sick and that they must have missed something because she is bleeding too much there stabilising her now and then they need to take her to surgery" "Jimmy you said this helped me?" "After you were taken you had fits like this and I would take you to the hospital to the room you stayed in and you would be fine but when I rang the hospital they said they needed to see her anyway, so can you take her somewhere it don't think Kimberly should see her like this" jimmy said looking at fin who just nodded the blonde detective broke out of fins arms and got right up to jimmy "she's my daughter!" "boots I know but it's not good for either of you" fin came up to her "he's right look she's asleep" the blonde detective looked through the glass so see her daughter asleep and being prepped for surgery the doctor came out "is detective Rollins here?" The blonde detective stepped forward "right we need to take her to surgery now we understand she's been though a lot so we will come and get you before we wake her up" "see boots she's going to be fine" jimmy said the blonde detective allowed herself to be guided away by fin.

Fin guided her to a cafe where he bought two coffee's "right so who am I actually working with? Amanda I know your a great detective just tell me" he knew they were both no nonsense and he knew she would appreciate his straightforwardness and she did "well you know the guys?" Fin nodded "well I used to be there boss I used to be a marshal I headed up the H.E.A.T team with jimmy" fin looked shocked "and my dad is a major criminal and I thought he left me one day I used to help him commit crimes and I went to live with my Aunty" fin looked confused "and?" The blonde detective trying to keep her emotions in tack "he came up on a case and he saved me and I tried to take him in but I ended up letting him go" fin reached his hand out to Amanda "they said I could have been arrested on the spot but jimmy and the team came and got me and we went back to headquarters where there was someone who arrested me and walked me though the whole office I don't think I have ever been so ashamed they fired me for being too stupid and letting my dad go, my captain fought for me but the best he could do was a transfer on probation and that's when I went to Atlanta but they said no contact" fin moved around the table to hug is partner "Amanda that means you were only at Atlanta for a year or two max your transcript said 10 years" "well they made me change my name when I left it was for my safety and they made all that up fin do you promise not to tell anyone what I'm about to tell you?" Fin nodded "of course whatever you tell me stays between us" "well when I was in Atlanta I was raped by my chief he raped me and that's why I left fin he said he knew people and got me transferred" "oh Amanda you should have told me" "they said I used to be a us marshal I should of been able to handle myself" the blonde detective was crying into fins shoulder "oh Amanda it's not your fault" "but it's true I should of been able to handle myself I should of learned after that last time" fin looked at her concerned "the last time? Amanda please don't tell me this happened to your before?" "That's how I got Kimberly I went out with some of my friends and I woke up in a toilet with my underwear around my ankles and then 9 months later I had Kimberly" "Amanda you should have told me" "I needed to prove I wasn't some tragic failed US marshal who couldn't handle herself go run a check on Annie Frost and find out who I really was" "Amanda stop" "while it's all out there I started gambling to feel the thrill the thrill I used to get when I brought down a fugitive" "Amanda stop I have worked with you long enough you are a great detective" fin just hugged her for seamed like hours the blonde detective didn't stop crying.

The blonde detectives old chief came over "Kimberly will be out of surgery soon and jimmy is looking for you I'm sorry about how all of this has happened" fin stood up the blonde detective following as they were walking away Olivia walked up to them "hey Amanda are you alright?" Fin answered "they had to take Kimberly to surgery said she wasn't healing right" "oh ok I'll come up in a bit" the brown haired detective said the blonde detective looked up at her partner "thanks fin" "thanks for what, what are partners for" he said with a wink.

When they got back up to Kimberly's room all the guys were sitting outside the door Luke rushed over "she's going to be fine don't worry, what's up?" She just looked at them "he knows" jimmy and Marco stood up "how? No one's meant to know" "he's my partner he won't tell anyone" fin looked at these guys god Amanda had it hard trying to control all these men "I won't tell anyone she doesn't want to know."

"Detective Rollins I know this isn't the time but we really need to talk about what has just happened" she turned around to see spring standing there with her clip board "well we brought her here to see if the hospital would help her she has been in a lot of pain the last few days and I was concerned" "ok that's enough for now I'll ring later to arrange a suitable time do talk" she winked at fin before walking off "amazing I'm emotional wreck and your chatting up the social worker" she laughed through her tears.

Ben came running up to them "Ben what the hell you doing here?!" The blonde detective exclaimed while crying jimmy got Ben by the collar and dragged him away "she used to sleep with him, he's a bounty hunter and a pain in the ass" Marco said "Marco!" Marco, Luke and fin just started laughing "well you said he knew everything... Take not everrrything" the blonde detective just hit Marco on the arm and everyone laughed. For the next hour Marco and Luke told fin about all the stuff she used to do "remember when she jumped off that bridge?" Luke said "hey the time she jumped out the copter onto a moving truck and still saved the kid" fin looked amazed "hey remember the time she ran through that bull ring and the time when you two got locked in that lab" Marco started "what about the time you had to drive that repo car" "hey in that lab was bad I thought he was going to kill Luke" the blonde detective stated Fin didn't realise just who he was working with someone who would risk her life to save a victim but he was till curious he got his phone out and wrote a text to munch "can you run a name for me?"

**Hope you all liked the drama!**

**Although Amanda has just spilled her heart out to fin will he check who she really is? He trusts her but just how much? Hope you liked this chapter please let me know what you think? **


	18. Chapter 18

"Yes who?" "Ben Crawley and Annie frost" he continued the conversation with the guys and his partner the munch rang him so he got up and singled 2 minutes to the others, he waited till he was out of ear shot "well Ben Crawley is bounty hunter a few for assault and tailing but nothing much looks like a bounty hunter but Annie has a sealed record but no photo but with a little digging I could find she has been done for havering a fugitive and robbery fin there's no photo, current address or well anything fin is there something your not telling me?" "Nah man just checking on a few names I've heard around make sure Rollins kid is ok" they hung up god he felt so guilty for even checking on her, he couldn't not tell her what he's just done he walked back to them guilt eating him up "Rollins can I have a word?" The blonde detective rose and followed her partner she knew where this was going she had tempted her curios partner "you checked my old name didn't you?" The blonde detective said fin just looked at her "it's alright I was going to show you anyway you needed to know who you were working with, the guys thought it would be a good idea I was actually going to show you when you got back" fin just looked at her, her eyes were still red and she still had tears in them how could he have done this to her "hey how about we say no more about it?" "I should of believed you" "fin were cool I have worse to worry about right now." The blonde detective and fin walked back to see the blondes old captain "someone has just ran a check on you here in New York" "I know I practically ordered it" "I know you were pretty reckless when you worked with us but that is just plain stupid Annie" "anyway my names not Annie anymore it's Amanda Rollins and you got me transferred to another part of the country where" fin grabbed her he could see she was getting angry, she had every right to tell the person who had her back what happened and who she was but he didn't think her old boss needed to know what happened in Atlanta "where what? Common detective Rollins?" He said trying not to sound sarcastic "nothing" she said quietly now all the guys were looking at her. luckily she was saved by the doctor "detective Rollins can you come with me were about to wake her up" the blonde detective followed the doctor "now she is going to be in a lot of pain for the next few days but you should be able to take her home tonight."

She walked into the room and saw her daughter laying lifelessly on a bed drips and masks all over her the blonde detective sat next to her daughter and waited after a while a grumble came from the bed "owwww... MOM I WANT MY MOM!" The blonde detective started stroking her hair "I'm right here clam down sweetie" the young blonde reached over to hug the blonde detective but the blonde detective got up and hugged her she could see how much pain she was in. The nurse came over "right missy time to get you back up to your room I hear you have quite a party waiting for you" the young blonde looked at her mother "jimmy and guys plus fin and my old captain" the young blonde just looked at the blonde detective "oh" "can you remember how you got here?" The blonde detective asked trying to keep her awake "no I just remember I was going to see someone who you said would help and then I started bleeding like a lot and then I woke up here.. Why?" "No reason I just think you scared detective Benson and all of us, you locked yourself in the bathroom and wouldn't come out I was laying on the floor with my head under the stall door but jimmy got you out and you passed out in the car he thought bringing you hear would help you but when he rang ahead the nurse said you needed to come in right away if you were bleeding that much and here we are" "I'm so sorry" "don't worry about it I'm just glad your ok."

The nurse took them up to the private room "now no more than two visitors at a time" she said to the blonde detective she placed a remote into the young blondes hand "now if you need anything or your in pain press this button" the young blonde nodded. Ben came up to the glass but was quickly dragged away by jimmy the blonde detective looked at her daughter it looked like she wanted to see Ben, she ran outside "jimmy drop him, Ben where the hell did you go?!" Ben looked at the blonde detective "well after jimmy roughed me up a nurse wanted to check me over" the blonde detective looked at jimmy she knew jimmy was jealous of her relationship with Ben but couldn't bring this up now "Ben get in there" jimmy dropped Ben and the blonde detective and Ben went to the private room "hey little boots how you doing?" "I'm good I suppose" the young blonde didn't really want to talk to him but she wanted to know "why did you give me that folder?" The blonde detective looked at Ben "yeah I want to know too" raising her eyebrows "I thought you should know little boots I mean she is your mother" "I would of told her in my own time" "boots you still haven't told me why you left Atlanta and I tracked you there" "now I think you should leave" the blonde detective looked at her daughter who nodded and Ben left.

All the guys took turns coming in to see her they had been down to the shop and had brought gifts with them the young blonde was flattered when all the guys were done fin came in "Kimberly this is fin and he's my partner at work and he knows everything I told you" the young blonde looked at the slightly coloured man so this is fin "hello" fin said she smiled back "I thinks she's sleepy" the blonde detective said fin just nodded and sat next to her. The young blonde fell asleep.

Olivia came up to the glass fin rose and let her in "she's asleep for now the nurse says she can go home tonight" Olivia looked at her younger co-worker who had red puffy eyes "you alright?" "Yeah just had a long day" she grabbed a chair and pulled it over to the bed. They sat for a while just watching the young blonde sleep a nurse came in "right when she wakes up she needs to be seen by a doctor and then she can leave if you just come out and tell me when she wakes I'll get a doctor down here ASAP" there was mumble from the bed "I'll go ring the doctor now" and the nurse left. "Mom?!" The young blonde said a bit groggy "I'm here sweetie so is fin and Olivia, the nurse is going to get the doctor so you can go home" the nurse came back though the door with a doctor in tow he checked her vitals and asked her how she was feeling he handed the blonde detective a bag of pills and a written set of instructions "right miss frost when you're ready to go just tell the nurse" as soon as the nurse left Kimberly sat up moaning in pain the blonde detective helped her get ready while fin and Olivia got her stuff sorted. When the young blonde was ready a nurse brought a wheelchair and the young blonde was placed into it. "Can the guys stay tonight? I feel safer with them around" the blonde detective looked at her daughter "yes whatever you want sweetie" the two blondes came out of the private room followed by fin and Olivia "jimmy you guys staying over again?" the young blonde said "please" jimmy looked a the guys who nodded "well chief has gone back to Huston so yeah" "jimmy were going now" all the guys rose and followed they got to the car Marco looked at her car "they don't let you keep them Marco" she said without even turning around, she helped the young blonde into the car and put the presents in the back they guys filled into the escalade "I'll ring you tonight" fin said giving the blonde detective a hug "me too be careful you know where we are if you need us" followed by Olivia.

The drove back to the apartment the guys gabbed her stuff out the back while jimmy and the blonde detective helped the young blonde into the apartment. They entered the apartment and put the young blonde to bed. The blonde detective came out of the bed room with a bag of tablets "right she needs every four hours, these every 6, these in a morning and night, she needs these when she wakes up and these before bed and these if she has a nightmare" the blonde detective said placing the numerous bottles on the bench. "There drugging her up aren't they?" Marco added "yeah she needs all sorts" "right the nurse said she needs to take these in an hour and these in 3" the blonde said setting the kitchen timer "you had no food yet a working timer common boots" Marco joked "alright Marco clam down" they started laughing. They each gabbed a beer out the fridge and sat down I front of the TV Marco and Luke fought over what they were going to watch but finally settled on some football "alright boots bet you 10 dollars they win" jimmy said and then she remembered they didn't know she got up and went into the kitchen "boots what's wrong?" Jimmy said following "I need you to bet your my good luck charm" Marco added she couldn't deal with this they were asking her to bet "jimmy I need to make a phone call" "aw common boots" "no jimmy I really need to make this call" the truth was she was dying to let in and bet against them she held her phone and looked at the guys.

**Will she bet and throw all her hard work away? Or will she stay strong? **


	19. Chapter 19

"Jimmy I am making this call I'll explain later" she walked I to the bathroom and dialled her sponsor "hey what's up?" "My friends are down from Huston and they want to do a friendly bet" "and your thinking about doing it aren't you?" "Yes I don't know what do to do this is the first time I have nearly caved" "well I'm glad you have called, you have done the right thing Amanda you have come too far, you said your daughter came back Into your life earlier tell me about her" "she is great she's a bit beaten up but other than that she's fine she has loads of pills to take but she is amazing and so strong" "right you need to do this for your daughter think what will happen if you gamble do they know you have a problem?" "No only my captain and my partner" "I'm not saying you should tell them but it might be for the best" they hung up she sat on the bathroom floor against the door. The blonde detective came out of the bathroom and saw the money on the table she was already fidgeting, no you need to tell them you can't bet you need to keep your cool and tell them "I have a gambling problem" she blurted out. The guys just looked at her shocked Luke grabbed the money and put it in his pocket "why didn't you tell us?" Jimmy said as he got up and Marco quickly changed the channel jimmy walked over to her "boots you could have just told us when did it start?" "it's ok my sponsor said it might be a good idea to tell you I have a gambling problem it started when I left the marshals and it got really bad in Atlanta and even worse when I got here I was down 20k I only got help when my bookie got taken into custody and nearly outed me to my captain, he was the one who got me help I got to weekly meetings and I call in when I can't go or when I need to bet" "boots seriously why didn't you tell us?" The guys looked shocked and guilty "I was head of HEAT I was strong" jimmy just hugged her and she though, god I've never been hugged so many times in 24 hours. They all sat down again her pride a bit hurt she reached for her beer and took a big swig they sat watching the TV the blonde detective put the football back on she could watch it and be fine she just couldn't bet, but Marco took the remote and changed it back to some sitcom.

They watched for a while then the buzzer went off "well it's time for her tablets" she said as she rose "I'll come help" jimmy said getting up the blonde detective grabbed the tablets while jimmy grabbed a cup and filled it with water. They went into the young blondes bed room the blonde detective set the tablets down on the bed side table and went to her daughters side "Kimberly sweetie you need to take some tablets" the young blonde moaned and sat up she opened her mouth and the blonde detective placed the tables in her mouth took the glass of jimmy and placed it to her daughters lips the young blonde took a sip the blonde detective and jimmy waited till she fell back asleep then quietly left. She saw the football on and saw Marco go to change it "don't its fine" "How's she doing?" Luke asked "she's fine she's still asleep she took her tablets" the blonde detective said she sat back down and continued to watch the football "how we doing?" The blonde detective asked jimmy just looked at her "jimmy I'm fine if it gets too much I'll ring my spender again" Luke looked at her "well were down by 2" "dam they need to play better in this, second half" the blonde detective said to the shock of everyone "god you lot I'm fine" just as jimmy was about to speak the blonde detective phone rang.

"Fin?" "Yeah how you doing?" "We're good she's asleep and I'm watching the football with the guys" "Amanda I don't think that's a good idea" "fin I'm good I rang my sponsor and they know" "well I'm coming over there" "fin really I'm good" "I'll be about 20 minutes" they hung up jimmy looked at her and raised an eye brow "it's nothing my partner just wants to come over to check on us" "well the more the merrier and little boots seems to like him" "thank guys he said he'll be round in 20."

As expected 20 minutes later there was a knock at the door "hey Rollins let me in?" The blonde detective hastily got up and opened the door "hey fin come in" the blonde detective said "were not making her bet or anything you don't need to worry" jimmy let out which was followed by a death stare from the blonde detective. They didn't know about the time the blonde detective sunk so low she nearly placed a bet but fin had been in the same bar by chance and had stopped her and she had been thankful of that. "Hey I'm just checking in on my partner how's Kimberly?" "She's fine she needs to take some more tablets soon she said looking at the timer" "well looks like you got everything under control I just popped round to check on you" "hey you came all this way at least stop of a drink or something" the blonde detective knew he came over to check she hadn't betting but he was her partner and he always had her back no matter what, before she knew Marco had opened a beer and put it in fins hand fin squeezed himself onto the couch and started watching the game.

They watched the game till the buzzer went off the blonde detective got up she noticed jimmy had gotten up as well "boots you need any help?" "Nah I think I'll be good thanks though" she got the tablets and the glass of water and went into the bed room. Kimberly woke relatively quickly and took her tablets.

"She's doing so great with little boots you know" jimmy stated "yeah I didn't think she was the maternal type after seeing her risk her life on a daily basis" Luke added "I know I haven't worked with her along as you's but she really is taking to this, mean she is great with vics so I had no doubts" fin contributed "you know the social worker?" Marco asked there was a unison "yeah" "I think she knows boots, it's weird the way they look at each other" "she lived in New York for a few years before she joined the Air Force then the marshals they were friends" fin added "how do you know this?" Marco asked "well when the social worker turned up at the hospital we got talking I said I was her partner at work and she told me how much she had changed and that someone called Jed missed her and she nearly married their friend Jed." "Wow well this is news to us" jimmy added.

The young blonde was falling back asleep now the doctors said she should stay on bed rest and try to sleep as much as possible in the instruction manual that came with the tablets she left the room as soon as the young blonde was asleep. She walked out of the room she saw the guys staring at her they had clearly just had a conversation about her "alright out with it?" She demanded "you know the social worker?" Marco let out "yeah she's an old friend she always kinda kept in touch" the guys just looked at her "alright alright after my dad left and after I had Kimberly I decided I want to become an actor so I moved to New York and I shared a flat with her we were good friends then I got offered a job in a TV show in Hollywood so I left and when that didn't work out I moved back in with my Aunty and joined the Air Force" they all looked shocked "yeah I wanted to be a movie star" she say all the guys wanted to laugh "yeah your big tough boots wanted to be a movie star" and everyone laughed.

Both fin and Amanda phone rang "detective Rollins" "detective Tutuola" "yes yes thanks" both the hung up the guys looked confused "well my bookie has just been taken in says he was roughed up by a couple of marshals" the blonde detective answered raising her eye brow at them "what?! He hurt you and little boots anyway if he didn't want to be found he should of hid better" Marco answered "you guys can into some deep shit for that" fin was just watching his partner lecture her told team and he wondered if given the chance would she just leave.

**Hope you guys like this chapter bit more background. R&R? **


	20. Chapter 20

He knew she loved her old job and would do anything to get back to it, he saw the way the guys looked at her, she may not be their boss anymore but they still respected her in that way.

"Hey where did ben go?" The blonde deceive asked suddenly realising they hadn't seen him in a while jimmy answered "shouldn't you be used to him dropping in and just leaving by now" everyone in the room could sense jimmy was secretly in love with her and this made him jealous "common I'm being serious" jimmy got up to go and get another beer from the fridge the blonde detective followed

"they always had a thing they would just never admit it and Ben makes jimmy crazy jealous" Marco said to fin "after she slept with Ben things were tense between them but every so often Ben comes into town finds her try's sleeps with her and then leaves her, when she was shot he came to the hospital" fin was still trying to get his head around his partner being a US marshal and now she used to sleep with a bounty hunter god his partner was not who he thought she was, she was better. Marco saw the look on fins face "she keeps everything hidden well mean I'm sure she broke her ribs when her escalade over turned not that we could even tell there was anything wrong with her she came out of those woods at gun point like nothing had happened" "wait what?! Her escalade over turned thought those things were built to not do that" fin let out "yeah well she was bringing her father in and a fugitive who was after her father rammed her off the road" fin was shocked. They looked over to see the blonde detected still fighting with jimmy "she won't ever tell you this but she was abducted by a drug cartel and taken to Mexico where we couldn't get her, she escaped she even managed to rescue a child but she was messed up a lot after that... Jimmy came in pretty beaten up for a while after that" fin was confused "wait I get the whole abducted by a drug cartel but why was jimmy beaten up?" "He stayed over to make sure she was ok but that turned into months of him living in her apartment and she had bad like really bad nightmares and jimmy told me the only way to stop her was to hold her and she lashed out but she was asleep the whole time" fin looked at the blonde detective "yeah I know hard to think something that petite could do serious damage like that" Marco added fin just nodded in agreement. So even when she was close to being killed she still saved people, the more he heard the more he wanted to know.

The two came back into the living room Marco just looked at fin and placed a finger over his mouth fin pretended to lock his mouth. "God jimmy why do you always do that" "I have missed annoying you boots" Marco stood up "time out time out" he said signalling time out "what's going on?" "Grrrrr jimmy is doing that thing where he leaves the bottle tops all over the counter I have a perfectly good working bin and he moved everything in the fridge again" "hey excuse me for wanting an orderly fridge it makes more sense to put everything where I put it and the bottle tops I have always done that always" Marco got In between the two "jimmy over there boots over here" he said pointing to the opposite sides of the couch both rolled their eyes and sat. Once everything seemed like it had cooled "jimmy we argue over stupid things" the blonde detective said sarcastically jimmy stood up and went over to the blonde detective "I know" meeting her sarcasm they both hugged. Fin thought I wish Olivia and Stabler would have made up that easy.

The apartment was quietly until they heard a pained "mom" come from the bed room the blonde detective got up and hurried into the bed room shutting the door behind her "hey sweetie how you feeling?" "It just hurts when can I come out of here?" "Anytime you like sweetie we have the game on but I'm pretty sure the guys wouldn't mind a NCIS or two, common lets get you changed into something and we can watch the telly" the young blonde rose with the help of the blonde detective "hey do you want a shower?" The blonde detective asked as the young blonde made it to her feet, the young blonde nodded they walked into the bathroom "right I'm going to leave you just here I'll be back in a minuet with some towels" the young blonde leaned against the sink the blonde detective came back with some huge fluffy towels that smelt so clean and fresh the blonde detective set up the shower and left the young blonde.

"Hey when she comes out its her pick okay?" The guys just nodded, fin looked at his watch "well guys I have work tomorrow so I'll have to be heading out, thanks for a great night" he turned to Amanda "if either of you need anything ring me day or night" "thanks fin" she said as she closed the door behind her partner. "I like him seems like he has your back" jimmy said "yeah he does, I know he's been bounced around when it comes to partners I think it took him awhile to believe I had his back" "I think it's nice he came round I think it will be good for little boots to have someone like him around.. You know when we're gone" jimmy continued "yeah I mean I know you guys have to go back at some point, she really seems to like you guys and I think it has been good for her to have you guys around right now considering" the blonde detective said lowering her voice "I really don't know much longer we can stay down here I'm experiencing chief to call any time to be honest" "please just promise me one thing" the blonde detective said the guys nodded "at least say good bye to me and her" they all looked at her "we would always do that" Marco said seeing the shock in jimmy a face.

Luke's phone rang he looked at the caller ID and immediately got up and answered it "hey clam down, I'm sure it's not that bad. Listen to me daisy common" the blonde detective looked at the guys in shock why weren't they surprised "she has been ringing him every month" Marco let out "well were at boots' new place" "Luke let me talk to her" the blonde detective was stood right in front of him "hey she wants to talk to you" Luke have her the phone "she only has 5 minutes left" the blonde detective nodded "daisy?" "Annie!" She heard come down the phone though a sob "how you doing?" The blonde detective asked "I hate it I wish I was out how's you? I saw on the news about you getting arrested are you okay?" "Well I'm working in New York now and my daughter is here" "Annie I'm running out of time fill me in quick" "well I had a daughter before I joined the marshals the one I told you about and her family died and I got custody" "wow" she heard back "I know crazy right" the phone went dead she looked at Luke devastated "she only gets a few minutes here and there and her post is restricted" he explained. The blonde detective has written to her old co-worker and best friend many times but never received a single letter back thinking she wasn't allowed mail but god it was good to hear her voice. "When everything is sorted I think I'll head up there and visit her, I hate not seeing her?" "Annie they said you couldn't have anything to do with the marshals" jimmy said "well she ain't a marshal anymore and anyway I want her to meet Kimberly" jimmy just nodded. She sat back down. Jimmy didn't want to start another fight.

After about half an hour later "moooom" came from the bathroom the blonde detective rose and went into the bathroom the curtain still closed "I'm here are you ok?" "Yeah but can you help me I can't reach the towel" the blonde detective gabbed the towels and handed her one around the curtain the water was off and she heard the young blonde rapping herself in the towel "do you want me to dry your hair?" The blonde detective asked the curtain open and the young blonde nodded. The blonde detective grabbed the hair dryer "hey before I start this are you ok? I mean do you still hurt" the young blonde looked up at her mother "yeah it hurts but not really bad when do you think it will stop?" "Well the doctor said because you were quite early on it shouldn't hurt for long a week or two maybe" the young blonde sighed. The blonde detective started drying her hair making sure she was gentle.

When the young blondes hair was dry the blonde detective fetched the young blonde an old oversized NYPD shirt and some lose jogging bottoms and left the room, the young blonde changed quickly and came out into the living room "hey how you feeling little boots?" Marco asked "I'm good feel a lot better for that shower where's f-fin?" The young blonde said struggling to remember his name "he had to go he's at work in the morning, but if your feeling up to it do you want to bake something tomorrow and we can take it down?" The young blonde nodded excited "but I don't know how to cook like anything" Marco looked at the young blonde "ah we'll teach ya don't worry" "good because all I have is a cook book on how not to burn stuff and that came with the microwave" said me blonde detective everyone laughed. "Hey anyone want another beer?" Luke asked there was unison yeah Luke got up to get the beers "little boots you want anything?" "I think I have some tea and hot chocolate in the top cupboard" the blonde detective answered "can I have a hot chocolate?" The young blonde answered "yeah sure thing" Luke got the packet out of the cupboard everyone watching because they knew what was coming Luke carefully opened the tin there was BANG there was hot chocolate everywhere and everyone burst out laughing "he falls for it every time" Marco let out laughing as blonde detective got up and fetched the right container of hot chocolate and set the kettle going. Luke looked at the guys "every time, every fucking time" the guys still laughing "sorry Luke but by now you should be used to it" the kettle hissed and the blonde detective made up the hot chocolate "hey to want some marshmallows?" The young blonde nodded "right you have hot chocolate and marshmallows but you didn't have any food in?" Marco said "hey I told you I normally eat at work or I don't eat but I like hot drinks you guys know that" the blonde detective came back and set the drink down in front of the young blonde and set the beers down in front of jimmy and Marco, Luke brought his and hers.

The young blonde sat on the sofa next to her mother her head on the blonde detectives shoulder, Marco handed the young blonde the remote "pick anything you want I think NCIS is on" the young blonde flipped through the channels and settled on NCIS. They sat watching NCIS then the blonde detectives phone rang "yeah, yeah I'll come get him now thanks" the young blonde looked at her mother confused "hey are you alright with dogs? I have a dog he's kinda big he's been at the kennel for a few days" the young blonde looked at the blonde detective she wasn't sure about dogs she had never really had a pet before "yeah, I've never had a pet before" "he slobbers everywhere but he's a good dog" jimmy said "I'm going to go get his is that ok with you? Do you want to come or you can stay here" the blonde detective asked "little boots why don't you stay here and we'll start planning the cooking for tomorrow?" Marco added "yeah can I do that?" The young blonde asked the blonde detective nodded "of course" she nodded at Marco with a silent thanks. She hadn't seen 59 in a few days with everything and she missed him also she didn't know how he would reach he normally gets so excited whenever he hasn't seen her for a few hours let alone a few days.

Just as she pulled up to the kennels her phone rang it was her aunt "hey how's New York going?" She rang every month just to check in "hey I was going to ring you remember the baby I gave up I named her Kimberly?" "She's come back hasn't she? Oh how I have waited for this day, how is she? Is she as pretty as you? Is she strong willed like you? Are you looking after her? Oh tell me everything please" she heard from the phone "well she is beautiful, the guys said she has my facial expressions before you ask there down here on business so there staying over, she is so strong she's been through a lot she lost her adoptive family in a house fire and she was in a foster home but she found me, and now she is living with me I got custody of her and guess who my social worker is?" "Aw don't do this to me just tell me I'm so proud of you" "spring you remember my best friend from when I was living in New York before?" "How is she? I mean Kimberly? Do you mind if I grab Kim and drive down or get a plane, I really want to meet her" "mean I'll have to ask her but I don't see why not, she has been through a lot you know a lot, I don't want to tell you over the phone" "oh I understand please let me know" "I will do she seems pretty good about things she's with the guys right now why I pick up 59 but I don't see why not."

The blonde detective got her dog who was more than excited so see her and put him in the car and started to drive. "Right 59 when we get home I have someone for you to meet she is my daughter and I want you to be nice" the dog just looked at her. They pulled up and went inside she opened the door and 59's tale was swishing from side to side so hard it hurt when he whipped he blonde detective. She opened the door and the dog rang straight in and onto jimmy "hey bud" jimmy said making a fuss. The blonde detective looked at her daughter who looked a bit intimidated by the huge dog she went over and grabbed 59 "hey you remember me telling you about the person I wanted you to meet" she said ruffling the fur on 59's head the dog just looked at her then he looked at the young blonde "little boots put your hand out for him, he needs to know your good" jimmy instructed the young blonde put her hand out 59 sniffed the young blonde hands and started licking it "he likes you" the blonde detective said. The young blonde smiled. "Want to help me feed him?" The young blonde detective asked the young blonde nodded and followed her mother and the huge dog "right he gets a thing of kibble and a bowl of water roughly 3 times a day" the young blonde nodded "he also gets 2 walks just around the block and on weekends the park" the young blonde nodded.

The guys were sat watching the blonde detective explain 59's care plan to the young blonde "hey she is so good with her" jimmy whispered "I know you would think she was super tough Annie frost" Marco whispered "I thinks it's nice you know she seems so happy with her" Luke added, just as their phones rang the blonde looked over they quickly talked down the phone "yes yes we'll be right there" they shut their phones "we have a lead should be back later" they said running out the door.

Once they were gone the two blondes sat while 59 ate the blonde detective turned to her daughter "I perfectly understand if your not ready but would you mind if my aunt, the one who raised me comes down to meet you?" The young blonde wasn't sure about meeting her 'grandmother' but was curious "what's she like?"

**Hope you liked this chapter let me know what you're thinking? **


	21. Chapter 21

Just as the blonde detective was about to tell her daughter how wonderful the women who raised her was, her phone started ringing "hello? Jimmy?" "Boots is little boots with you?" Jimmy said with urgency "Yeah jimmy what's going on?" "When we got to the crime scene there was a note for you i'll read it out "Annie well considering you escaped my grasp and left the marshals I felt a need to keep an eye on you and I know about your daughter. Keep an eye on her. You should of stayed, I wanted you now I need her. Watch your back because I will get her" did you get that?" "Jimmy who is at message from?" "We don't know yet I think it could be the cartel" "sick sons of bitches" "don't worry we're on it, just keep her safe I think you should ring fin were not sure who this is boots be careful" the line went dead.

The blonde detective started dialling the young blonde didn't know what was going on but it wasn't good "fin I'm sorry to call, can you come over?" She said with urgency "yeah sure what's going on is everything ok? Rollins tell me" "I can't tell you over the phone" "I'll be right over" for the first time since leaving the marshals she feared all her work, all the fugitives she put away could come back on her, how did he find me? I changed my name the lot. "What's going on?" The young blonde asked the blonde detective who couldn't hide this from her she needed her to be ready in case "well the guys got to a crime scene and there was a letter for me saying he wanted to take you away so fin is going to come over till the guys get back but don't worry" "are we going to be ok?" The young blonde asked not sure why any of this was happening she knew her mother used to be a marshal and she knew what she did but why would someone come after her now "yes sweetie we're gunna to be fine."

-/-

"Chief I think we need to put Annie on this case, whoever this is he's after her and her kid" "jimmy we can't do this, she can't be objective and now it's her daughter anyway jimmy don't fight me in this, we'll talk when you get back to HEAT" "chief cumon you know she was the best at getting in their head" "jimmy I can make you come back here right now and get someone else on this and you know that" "chief at least think about it I'm gunna have to go" "jimmy don't do anything stupid" "yeah yeah" jimmy hung up "looks like it ain't gunna easy, chief ain't on board" "since when did we listen to him, hell when did Annie listen to him!" Marco let out thoroughly pissed off "we gotta play is by the book I just think how much by the book we gotta gotta play this" jimmy said Luke and marco nodded. It was looking like the blonde detective was about to become the blonde marshal again.

-/-

There was knock on the door the blonde detective signalled to the bed room and that's where the young blonde crept, they didn't know who sent the message or how quick they were gunna act on their promise. She drew her gun and crept up to the door looked through the spy hole it was fin. The blonde detective opened the door pulled fin in and swept the hall "woah Rollins what's going on?" She closed the door and bolted it up making sure each one was secure she motioned towards the couch where fin sat down "hey tell me what's going on?" Fin was worried the blonde detective walked into the bed room "Kim fins here" the two blonde came out of the bed room fin walked up to her and grabbed her shoulders "Amanda what the hell is going on?" She sat down while the young blonde went into the kitchen "fin the guys just called they went to a crime scene and an old fugitive or their family is after me" she turned to a whisper "and Kimberly, will you stay please" she said never taking her eyes off her daughter "hell yeah I'm not leaving you alone with a mad man after you" "thanks fin" the young blonde asked "anyone want a drink?" The blonde detective looked at fin who shook his head "nah we're good thanks though" the young blonde came back and sat down the blonde detective handing her daughter the remote. The young blonde flicked though the channel and settled on a re-run of rizzoli and isles, fin looked at the young blonde "hey is this the one where she gets kidnapped?" He asked "yeah I think, have you seen it before" "yeah I watched a few the other day" the young blonde and fin had a whole conversation about rizzoli and isles blonde detective constantly looking to check everything was locked until she heard "I think I would like to join the police" come from her daughter mid conversation with fin "why don't you come down when your better and we can give you a tour show you the ropes? See if you like it?" "Mom can I?" The young blonde asked "yes of course sweetie" the blonde detective was so happy her daughter wanted something it was the first time she had heard her daughter dream or desire about anything and she would do everything to help her get there.

"Hey Rollins" fin said waving his hand in front of the blonde detectives face "what you doing for mother's day?" "Nothing, staying in" "why don't we have a picnic?" The young blonde suggested "that would be nice... how about my aunt comes down and we make a thing of it?" She was so happy her daughter wanted to make plans with her and this would be the perfect time for her to meet her family "yeah I would like that can we do that?" "I'll ring her now" fin just looked at her smiled and nodded.

"Hello Annie?" She heard down the phone her aunt could never get over the name change "are you doing anything for mother's day?" "No I was going to stay in why?" "Would you like to come down and have a picnic with us? I asked and she said she would like that I know I normally come to you-" the blonde detective was cut off "I'll look at tickets now and I'll price petrol we'll be there, I'm so happy and excited you don't know how much this means to me Annie" "I gotta go fins over ring me if to have any problems" "will do aw I can't wait" she shut the phone "well looks like we're having company for the mother's day" the young blonde looked at the blonde detective then at fin and the blonde detective instantly knew what she meant "fin do you have any plans? Wanna join us" "I couldn't do that it's your family Amanda any way I'm on call that day sorry" the young blonde got up and dragged her mother it's her into the bathroom and put the tap on "after we have had a picnic why don't we go down to the precinct take some left overs or something?" "Yeah I think that will be nice I think it will only be fin and Olivia, Amaro will be in dc with his daughter and munch normally goes out of town" the blonde detective saw the look of hope in her daughters eyes she was excited to do something, plan a surprise of the guys were still here she would just work them in. The blonde detective though to herself I will give her what she wants and make this is going to be the best mother's day she could have hoped for.

**This was originally written for the super bowl but I ended up writing ahead so I've decided to change it around and make it a mother's day type chapter. **

**The next few were written around Deadly Ambition and there is major news at the end of the next chapter. Also next chapter includes more family Kimberly gets to meet the rest of her family.**

**Please let me know if you liked this?**

*****own nothing*****


	22. Chapter 22

A few days had past, Kimberly was getting better and the blonde detective liked the company of the guys, fin had been checking in on them, there had been no new messages from the unknown fugitive. Today was the day the young blonde would meet her Aunty and her grandmother.

They waited outside the apartment for the taxi to arrive and out stepped a older blonde lady who hugged the blonde detective, the blonde detective removed herself from the embrace and placed a hand on Kimberly's shoulder "this is Kimberly, Kimberly this is my Aunt who raised me" the older blonde lady took a step back her granddaughter looked beautiful every bit her mother she swept the young blonde into an embrace, the young blonde was a bit taken back. "Alright alright let's get you inside" the blonde detective announced seeing her daughter struggling to breath.

Jimmy and the guys had gone shopping while they waited to hear back from H.E.A.T jimmy was still hoping the chief would pull some strings and he could take the blonde detective and her daughter with him when he went back to Huston. Jimmy realised spending time with the blonde detective was making him love her more than before.

Fin was sat at the precinct doing paper work wondering if the blonde detective was ok, he felt himself needing to make sure she was ok. He still felt super guilty about running her though the data base and hoped when she came back things wouldn't be tense. He was looking forward to meeting up with them. Fin was hoping his feeling weren't becoming more than normal partner's feelings.

They got inside the apartment the older blonde lady was still telling the young blonde how beautiful she looked and how she has waited years for this day and how glad she is she came back to them. The blonde detective had explained everything over the phone what to say, what not to say and what were no go areas less she tells you, the older blonde lady didn't care what they talked about as long as she got to meet her granddaughter. After a while the older blonde lady noticed the young blonde was unsure of what to call her and politely asked the young blonde to call her "nana" the young blonde was happy. The blonde detective was still abit confused wasn't Kim supposed to be with her? She waited for a moment of silence "hey wasn't Kim supposed to be coming too?" she wasn't surprised if Kim didn't show "yeah she is catching a later flight with Jeff" "can I talk to you in the kitchen" the older blonde lady rose and followed to the kitchen "why the hell is Jeff coming? He's not being around her I don't care if Kim loves him I don't want him around my daughter I've seen what he can do" "look I'll talk to her, I understand I hope she isn't as hot headed as you or you two could have quite an argument" "well the guys already say she can do my eye roll and death stare" the blonde detective said going back into the living room "how are they? How are the with you having a child" "there good they were surprised but they love her" the older blonde lady turned to the young blonde "what do you think of the old team?" "I like them they really seem to care about me and keep making sure I'm alright" the older blonde lady just nodded "so what time is Kim getting in?" The blonde detective asked "well there getting the flight which was 2 hours after mine so soon I would guess."

They all sat and watched the TV the older blonde lady kept asking questions about the young blonde which the young blonde was happy to answer but the blonde detective kept shooting down the questions. The blonde detective phone rang but she didn't get to it in time there was a voice mail "hey it's me were at the airport we'll be at yours soon" the blonde detective looked round "it was just Kim she'll be here soon" the older blonde lady just nodded. A little while later there was knock on the door, the blonde detective looked through the eye hole to see her sister and waste of space boy friend, the blonde detective opened the door and pushed them back and closed the door. She pulled her sister aside relieving a new bruise "Kim what's this?! He's not coming in their" "he's my boy friend fiancé in fact and I love him and that's nothing I just hit it off a shelf" "Kim don't give me that get inside and you" she said facing the guy in the hall "can go anywhere but here" she said forcing a $20 bill into his hand. The blonde detective opened her door and stepped into the apartment and quickly shut the door. "Amanda I can handle myself" the blonde women let out "looks like it" the blonde detective said with sarcasm, the blonde women walked towards the young blonde and just stared at her "Kim this is Kimberly" the blonde detective said moving to behind her daughter "Amanda she looks just like you aw she is beautiful" she looked at the young blonde "can I have a hug?" The young blonde looked at her mother looking for reassurance who nodded so she hugged the blonde women.

"Hey chief I really think we need to bring Annie in on this we have had another letter" Marco had been nominated to have this discussion "have you told her about the letter?" "Not yet but it's getting pretty bad now he's threatening to take her from under our noses and she will be gone forever the letter says" the chief had always loved Annie like a daughter but when she crossed the line there was nothing that he could do to save her "chief we need her on this she is the best at tracing you know that" "Marco she can't be objective" "when has Annie not been objective?" The chief saw where they were coming from "I'll see what I can do. How old is her daughter? Is she old enough to be gun trained?" "Yeah I would think" Marco said "well if she is anything like her mother she will be a good shot if needed. You get her started and I'll see if I can pull some strings and Marco tell jimmy this is for the best not for him" Marco hung up and looked at jimmy and Luke "he's going to see if he can pull some strings but he said if Kimberly is old enough we should get her started on some gun training." Jimmy just smiled when the chief says he can pull some strings he means it they will all be back in Huston working in H.E.A.T in no time.

They headed back to the apartment to find the 4 blondes talking "hey boots can we talk" jimmy asked the blonde detective rose and they walked out of the apartment "we've been on the phone to chief and he is going to see if he can pull some strings to get you on this and maybe back permanently" "jimmy are you serious?" The blonde detective was excited but she had just built a life here in New York jimmy just nodded "he also said we should get Kimberly started on some gun training" "yeah I can see that being helpful, jimmy are you being serious is he really going to see if he can pull some strings?" "Yeah boots you could be coming back Huston with us" jimmy saw the look of hope in her eyes she looked more beautiful that ever they just stared into each other's eyes till jimmy leaned in and kissed her pushed her against the wall and started pulling at her shirt the blonde detective pushed jimmy away "I know we could do this in Huston but jimmy I don't know if we can do this now I have Kimberly to think about" she leant against the wall and slid down to the floor he followed "I know we used to do this in Huston but I've been through too much" "boots I understand" the blonde detective looked up and saw the questions in his eyes she looked around the hall "it's not that, I was raped in Atlanta and I can't stand the feeling anymore" there it was out she finally told the only person who know everything about her what she feared telling him most. Jimmy just hugged her and stroked through her hair "boots it's fine are you okay? Do you want to talk about it?" "There nothing to talk about I got raped by the chief as he said I should of handled myself better" "boots don't think like that" the blonde detective rose and went to open the door but jimmy grabbed her hand "boots it wasn't your fault" "can we just go back in and not talk about this" jimmy just nodded he knew there was no reasoning with her.

In Huston chief had going through every protocol and finally found a loop hole. He grabbed the paper work and filled it all in checking it was perfect and ran it through the channels marking it as urgent he sat waiting and waiting, refreshing and refreshing the page. He was glad he knew people high up in these situations as he knew the application was being rushed though. Then finally he got the email.

They walked back into the apartment Marco and Luke were smiling from ear to ear as they walked back into the living room Marco walked over to jimmy and whispered something in his ear the blonde detective couldn't catch.

The blonde detective walked over to the young blonde "hey you okay?" "Yeah" the young blonde responded then the blonde detectives phone rang she moved towards the kitchen "detective Rollins" she stated "I know we didn't leave things on good terms but I've been chasing paper work since you left but today I found a loop hole. Would you come back? I don't need to know straight away but the correct paper work is at your precinct should, you decide to take it" "are you serious?" "Yes Annie you can come back."

**Sorry late update! Hope you liked this chapter what do you guys think will she go to Huston or will she stay? **


	23. Chapter 23

Back at the precinct captain Cragens email program was going nuts, he got up to fetch a fresh coffee when fin came in "hey captain want some more coffee?" "Yes please if you don't mind actually can you step in here a minuet?" "Yeah cap what's up?" "How's Amanda doing?" "She's fine she has people from Huston visiting" the fax machine started printing something off captain Cragen moved towards it "that must be nice for her how's she holding up?" "Ah she's fine her daughter seems just like her, she's like a mini Rollins" fin joked he looked at Cragen "hey cap what's up?" He said when he saw the shocked look on his captain's face "You and Rollins are pretty close right?" "Yeah captain what's going on?" "Did she mention anything about joining the Marshals to you?" Fins greatest fear was coming true "no" "this goes no further" fin stepped out the office mugs in hand when his phone rang he looked at the caller ID it was Rollins he didn't feel like answering he continued making the coffees while his phone kept ringing and ringing he popped his head around the door "hey liv want one?" She nodded just then her phone rang and fin heard "yeah he's here what's up? Anything I can help with?... Okay yeah he's just here" fin came over knowing he would have to face her at some point with mugs in hand and took the receiver off Olivia he pointed to the third cup and then at Cragens office Olivia nodded and took Cragen his coffee. "Fin you there? I guess somehow you know and your not talking right now my old chief rang he found a loop hole and I can go back to the marshals" she sounded so excited "but I don't know if I want to take it, but hey we'll talk later ring me" "Amanda wait" fin pleaded "I'm happy for you but if you leave I don't know if I can do this anymore" he looked around to check if anyone was around it was quite liv must be giving him some space "please don't leave Amanda I know it's your dream but I love you" fin was shocked and hung up, his feeling just spilled out like word vomit, he knew he was falling for her but he never expected this to happen he was normally so In control of his feelings.

The blonde detective was shocked surely fin couldn't mean love love right? Mean with everything that was going she had suppressed feelings for him she could feel him getting closer to her and she liked it but she had just transferred, been given and new partner and then her daughter turned up. The blonde detective didn't know what to do about either man she had spent nights in jimmy's bed after long cases and they had tried a long time ago to having something more but I didn't work out. She loved jimmy but she loved fin.

The young blonde rose and came over to her mother "what's going on?" The blonde detective signalled towards the young blonde's bed room they went in and shut the door "mom what's going on?" They sat on the bed "well you know I have always wanted to go back to the marshals?" The young blonde nodded "they found a loop hole which means if I want to go back I can" she looked into her daughters eye "I will never leave you and if you don't want to go we won't I promise" "I only have you I will go where ever you want to go" the young blonde wasn't sure how she felt. The more the blonde detective thought about it the more she wanted to go back but she also was thinking about the danger it put Kimberly in could she do this? Kimberly loved the guys they took care of her made sure she was okay, jimmy wanted to be with her they could make a go of it this time but fin just told her he loved her. The blonde detective was in such a day dream it took the young blonde a few minuets a get her mother out of it "why don't we go back with the guys for a little holiday and we can see what Huston is like?" The blonde detective said to her daughter was trying and it didn't sound like a bad idea "yeah we can do that" the blonde detective was happy her daughter wanted this or was at least willing to try.

"Well why don't we have our picnic and everything and then why don't we go back to Huston with the guys? I'll ring Cragen now?" The young blonde nodded her mother wanted this and she had already done so much for her who was she to stand in the way of some happiness. The blonde detective pulled out her cell and dialled Cragen "hey Amanda what can I do for you?" she heard down the phone "I was wondering if I had any vacation days left?" "Hang on let me check" she heard the Russell of papers "yeah you have about two weeks" "would I be able to take one next week?" "Erm yeah is everything okay? I received some paper work earlier today" "yeah everything is cool I just want to take Kimberly away for a week think the change of scenery might do her some good" "yeah you could be right" "okay so I'll be in Huston on my cell if anyone needs me, thanks cap" "no bother Amanda have a good time" she hung up and looked at her daughter "guess where going to Huston for a week" the young blonde rose and hugged her mother she has always been intrigued by what her mother used to do and now she was going to see it first-hand hopefully. The more the young blonde thought about it the more she thought Huston wouldn't be a bad place to live.

The blonde detective though she outta ring fin the young blonde waited as the blonde detective wasn't sure how he would react or whether they'd have to talk about their last conversation, luckily he picked up first time "hey Amanda is everything alright?" "Yeah fin I was just ringing to let you know I won't be in next week I'm taking a week out" "okay thanks for letting me know anywhere nice?" "We're just heading up to Huston for a week thought a change of scenery would do Kimberly some good" "Amanda I meant what I said I'm sorry I hung up on you but please don't leave" the truth was fin and always loved the blonde but when she came to him for help this made in fall for even more and he couldn't bare not working without her "fin can we talk about this later come over if you want but can we talk about this when I get back, I'm only going for a week" there was silence "fin I'm sorry I gotta go we'll talk later" she hung up and looked at her daughter "fins worried I won't come back and I don't blame him" the young blonde looked at her mother "you better tell the guys the news." The blonde detective thought about how good Huston might be for them Kimberly will be closer to family and she could intern and she would have all the support she needed.

They walked out into the living room the blonde detective announced "we're coming to Huston! Well for a week" Everyone cheered and from the look on everyone's face jimmy had filled her aunt and sister in. Marco came over "it's gunna be good to have to you back boss" the blonde detective never thought she could be 'boss' again she never thought she could be high up and respected again. Luke looked over "I'll ring the chief" they went and sat down "if you come up and stay I can help with Kimberly" the older blonde lady let out a bit too excited, but the blonde detective liked being on her own with her daughter she wasn't sure she needed help.

Marco grabbed Kimberly "you want to make a start on some food?" "Yeah" the young blonde was excited and a bit relived she wasn't sure about all the questions she was getting asked she knew they would be curios but some of the questions were getting too much. Everybody else was drinking and talking but the truth be told Marco was enjoying having a child around he liked being responsible and looking after her, he knew the blonde detective and daisy had been close and had discussed raising children together should they ever have children and he was going to fill this gap, he wanted to be the one the young blonde came to with her problems and worries when boots wasn't around for any reason. Baking was his way of bonding with her. The young blonde loved cooking with the guys it made her feel like she had a bunch of dads who would protect her, she thought if they move to Huston they will be around forever she knew they would have to leave at some point but this way they didn't have too.

**So Amanda has decided she is going but will she go through with it? Hope everyone liked it let me know?**


	24. Chapter 24

They all sat down in the park the blonde detective was just waiting on fin and liv to text her. They decided to two picnics one for hair family and one with the guys and everyone after at the office In case they get called out.

The blonde detective and her family sat around the blanket the blonde detective serving food "this looks lovely" the older blonde lady said "me and Marco made it" the young blonde said proudly "tastes even better" Kim said they looked round to see the middle blonde had already started tucking into the meal. They continued with the picnic talking and eating for a while the blonde detective saw her daughter was getting a bit board "hey why don't we pack up here and head down to the station and find the guys?" She said a silent thank you from her daughters eyes confirmed her wishes. They packed up and climbed into the car and the blonde detective thought "fin will be there and so will jimmy shit!" Hopefully they will play nice I front of Kimberly.

"Hey Amanda I'm not feeling to good can you drop me at the apartment" the middle blonde asked "yeah sure thing you okay?" "Yeah just don't feel to good" they drove back to her apartment and dropped Kim off and grabbed the food.

The young blonde grabbed her mother's phone off the seat "hey where are you's? We're heading down to the precinct now?" There was quick reply "cop bar" the blonde detective came back the young blonde handed her mother the phone "there at the 'cop bar'" "okay hey we're just going to make a stop to pick up the guys it's not far" the older blonde lady just replied "sure thing" she could see how in such a small amount of time the two had bonded.

They drove out to the cop bar "Kimberly can you go grab the guys?" "Yeah sure thing" the young blonde exited the car and ran into the bar. "She seams really strong like you" the older blonde lady stated "yeah she is" the blonde detective smiled she may not know who Kimberly's father was but she was glad up to now she had no traces of him.

In the bar the young blonde walked in she looked around till she found the guys "hey little boots!" Marco called out they were sitting at a table with some guy. The young blonde walked over to them "hey were ready to go to the precinct you guys coming?" The other man who was tall and dark haired stood and approached the young blonde "nice to meet you I knew your mom back in Atlanta we called her brawlions take this means your baby brawlions" the young blonde didn't feel comfortable in his presence it didn't feel right he felt creepy "I'll wait in car while you rap this up" the young blonde said trying to sound sarcastic. The young blonde walked out of the bar to the car "hey are the guys coming?" "Yeah there just talking to some creep who called me baby brawlions" a look of terror came across the blonde detectives face "Kimberly what did he look like?" "Tall, about 6 foot, strong accent, dark hair, boots had a cop badge but I couldn't read it" "mom watch Kimberly don't let anyone in the car" the blonde detective bolted out of the car and ran into the guys who were making their way out of the bar "where is he?" The blonde detective demanded "who? Boots is everything ok?" Jimmy had a hold of her trying to minimise the situation "if it's who I think it is I don't want him anywhere near Kimberly" instantly Marco and jimmy knew who he was. They walked over to the table where he was still sitting he shouted "hey brawlions! Long-time no see nice daughter you have their" jimmy didn't have time to catch the blonde detective as she jumped at him "hey I'm still a cop and she's a cop kid, well protected come near us again and I'll shoot your ass" jimmy and Marco pulled her back "it's not worth it" Marco whispered. The guys dragged the blonde detective out of the bar "who the hell was that?" Jimmy exclaimed "I can't believe the bastard found me" "boots who is it?" The blonde detective slumped against the wall and looked at jimmy and sent him a silent "its my old chief" jimmy instantly recognised her looks and was so enraged but had to keep clam so the guys didn't start asking questions but it was too late "boots who the hell was that? I thought you were gunna kill him" Luke exclaimed "boots there gunna find out eventually" jimmy looked at the them then he checked the street it was clear the blonde detective whispered "he raped me and that's why I left Atlanta okay?" Marco and Luke were shocked "but that's it were not talking about it k?" Jimmy let out Luke and Marco nodded.

They climbed into the cars "mom who was that?" The young blonde asked "someone from Atlanta if he comes near you, you ring me ASAP okay?" The young blonde nodded. They drove over to the precinct.

They all went in with the food and the blonde detective went sat down in the conference bit the guys looked stunned by the small precinct "hey guys over here" she yelled she got up and looked for fin, him and liv must be out on a case. "Hey Kimberly can you go see if Cragen is in his office?" "Yeah" the young blonde walked over to the office and knocked on the door she heard "come in" she opened the door and a smile came across Cragens face "hi Kimberly how you doing?" "I'm good we brought food if you want some" he rose from his seat remembering the time Calvin had wandered into this office in search of liv it was nice to have a kid around the precinct again he followed the young blonde to the conference table the blonde detective rose "hey cap" Cragen nodded he looked down at the young blonde the young blonde was feeling confident "captain this is Marco, Luke, jimmy and my gran" the blonde detective was happy to see her daughter confident and happy. Cragen sat at the table and started mixing with the guys "fin and liv shouldn't be too long" he said to Amanda she just nodded. The young blonde rose and put out some dishes with the help of Marco "we have everything, we have corn bread, some chilli, salad, potato salad, this meat thing that's really good Marco made" from everything the captain had heard about the young blonde he wasn't expecting her to be so confident and happy. The young blonde sat back down and saw the blonde detective smiling and this made her happy.

The blonde detective got a text "Jeff's here" it read she rose quickly "just watch Kimberly I just need to go check on Kim I'll be 10 minuets 20 tops" soon as Cragen said "sure thing she was running out the door"

She got to the apartment the door slightly open then she heard "jeff get off me!" In that moment she had her gun drawn and was through the door she heard "he's gotta gun!" The man who was lying on top of her sister rolled off and reached into a bag she was something long and sliver in his hands then she noticed it was a gun and shot him. In shock she dropped the gun "Kim don't touch anything and ring 911" the blonde detective went and sat on the kitchen floor her head in her hands.

Back at the precinct the phones started ringing off the hook then Cragens cell went he rose and went into his office "is this captain Cragen?" "Yes" "I think I have one of your detectives you might want to get here ASAP there's been a shooting" "who is it?" "Detective Amanda Rollins she is fine but the victim is deceased" "I'm on my way" he ran out his office to the table "I gotta go but I'll be back soon" he ran while dialling fin and liv they answered first ring "were on are way back boss what's up?" Fin said "meet me at Amanda's apartment I think she has just shot someone" the line went silent "were on are way" Cragen hung up how could she do something like this? Who the hell did she shoot?!

They all arrived at the apartment and went in to see Amanda sitting on the kitchen floor while crime scene were wondering around the apartment "what the hell has happened?" Fin went straight to her side "he was raping my sister" fin and Olivia got her up and out of the apartment and into fins car "I want to see Kimberly" fin just looked at Olivia "we'll go back to the precinct after the hospital" they drove to the hospital and she got checked out and was cleared to go home they back to the precinct the blonde detective kept telling her self it was a good shoot and fin kept reassuring hope this was the truth. They got back to the precinct the only thing the blonde detective wanted to do was hug her daughter she ran through the precinct and grabbed her daughter and just held her tight. When she finally let go jimmy looked at her "what the hell happened?" "I shot jeff he was trying to rape Kim" the young blonde feared this may cause her to be taken from her mother.

"Detective Rollins you are under arrest for the murder of Jeff Parker" "mom take Kim" she pleaded just as they were fastening the cuff spring walked in and handed her some papers she read them in the cuffs they were an order to remove Kimberly from her until further notice and she was to be placed with family or foster care "fin don't let them take her" the blonde detective screamed as she was being pulled from the precinct. This was a good shoot they didn't need to walk her out in front of everyone I would of just gone with them.

***** No copy right intended*****

I was trying to do this chapter as what the episode would have been like if she really did have a daughter.

Hope you guys liked this chapter I have wrote a few one shots same characters just not related to this story, hopefully they'll be finished soon and I can share them with you!


	25. Chapter 25

Jimmy picked the young blonde up off the floor "there not taking you" spring walked over to her "your coming with me sweetie get your things" the older blonde lady stepped up "I'm her grandmother" "well if you come with me we can try and sort it out so she can come home with you" the young blonde held onto jimmy like life support "I'm not going anywhere" she looked at fin "don't let them take me" fin saw the desperate look in her eyes he turned to the dark haired women "look she wants us so why don't we all come with you or you know she is safe with us why don't you get the paper work and bring it here" the dark haired women nodded "10 minutes tops" the dark haired women left.

The young blonde burst into tears everyone surrounded the young blonde and tried to comfort her "if it was a good shoot why are they arresting her?!" "We'll get to the bottom of this don't worry" fin said thinking this young girl has gone through so much he was not doing to let her go easily. Olivia was stunned the fact the blonde would shoot someone but she saw the same look on the young blondes face that she saw on Calvin's face all that time ago, this kids not going anywhere.

Jimmy thought this was all going to be plain sailing and now this happens and they want to take little boots this won't happen she will stay with us.

The young blonde just cried and cried until spring brought some paper work "right I've looked into it and your grandmother can take you or your last foster family have said they will take you" the look of terror told jimmy everything he needed to know and answered for the young blonde "she'll go with her grandmother" he looked at the older blonde lady who nodded "I'll take her" they all sat down at the at the table as the older blonde lady signed some papers and spring left.

"Hey sweetie do you want to find somewhere to sleep tonight or do you want to stay here?" the older blonde lady asked, Fin announced "you guys can stay with me" the older blonde lady nodded "thank you" the young blonde looked at the guys "there's room for everyone in my place" fin said looking at jimmy, jimmy nodded and mouthed a thanks to fin. The older blonde lady rose "let's get you some fresh air" the young blonde sat in chair unable to move "common it will make you feel better" the older blonde lady encouraged. Jimmy stood up the young blonde still wrapped around his arm "come on let's go for a little walk, I'll come with you" the young blonde nodded silently and walked towards the door. The older blonde lady saw she was losing a battle but her granddaughter needed comforting she wasn't going to fight... for now.

Jimmy guided the young blonde through the streets till they hit Central Park the city was quite.

Meanwhile at central booking the blonde detective was photographed and finger printed and was currently sitting in a cell. God I hope Kimberly is okay, I hope my aunt has taken her what the hell happened for me to end up here. What the hell must Kim of said?!

-/-

The young blonde sat in the court room I between to fin and Jimmy after she slept on fins floor with the guys and the blonde detectives aunt last night it was easier for him to bring her to court. They were meet by Cragen, Olivia and nick who had come back as soon as he heard. The sat and heard both arguments then the crucial moment came "bail set at $250 thousand" the young blonde burst into tears she saw her mom whisper to fin and Cragen "I don't have that" then Cragen whispered "it's taken care of" the blonde detective looked around to her daughter who rose and ran to the barrier to hug the blonde detective she hated being like this and seeing her daughter like this "I'm sorry I love you" she whispered in the young blondes ear as the guard guided away from the young blonde. Jimmy rose and guided the young blonde away out of the court room, Cragen came out "don't worry Kimberly it's sorted we have her bail were gunna go get her now" the young blonde didn't stop crying when she thanked them.

About an hour later fin text Jimmy to bring her down jimmy guided the crying blonde to the doors and they waited for what seemed like ages to the young blonde. The older blonde lady was just hanging back her granddaughter seemed to feel safe with these men and she didn't want to try anything yet. The doors opened and out came the blonde detective, fin and Cragen watched the young blonde just run to her mother.

The blonde detective was so overwhelmed she couldn't move she just wanted to stand and hug her daughter forever. "I'm so sorry, my sister has lied and it's not looking good" she whispered into her daughter's ear. Kim may not be her biological sister but she was the closest thing she had to a sister and when her aunt had a break down she stepped up and looked after Kim so this betrayal was more than she could handle.

The two and separated all she wanted to do was be with her daughter but she knew she had to sort this out or she would never be with her daughter again. Fin, Cragen and liv had left "jimmy watch Kimberly for me" jimmy just nodded "I'm going to go sort this out" the blonde detective said to her daughter Marco heard and offered "want us to come help?" The blonde shook her head "I stand a better chance getting her to straighten this out if I go alone" they just looked at her "it's not like I've gotta gun" she said backing away dramatically the guys looked at her disapprovingly but they were used to her being like this. "Hold up Annie I'm coming with you" the older blonde lady followed her daughter.

"You want to get food little boots?" Jimmy offered "not hungry" the young blonde replied "common even if you just get a drink" a weak "fine" came from the young blonde. They drove out to a KFC in silence they pulled up "do you want to go on or eat in the car?" Marco asked "car" came from the young blonde "what drink do you want?" "Can I have a ice t?" The young blonde asked "yeah sure" jimmy and Luke hopped out the car and went into KFC they grabbed some food and Kimberly's ice t they got an extra portion of popcorn chicken just I case she decided she wanted something to eat.

They got back to the escalade and dished out the food Kim was drinking her ice t and the smell of food was making her hungry Marco offered her some chips and she took them jimmy handed her a box of popcorn chicken "thanks" "I knew you would be hungry, you haven't eaten science yesterday" they finished up the food. Luke whispered "I know it's probably the wrong time but do you think we should take her to the shooting range" to jimmy this actually didn't sound like a bad idea it might help her he knew it helped the blonde detective "yeah I think we should take her" "hey little boots want to go shooting?" The young blonde perked up a bit "yeah" she said excitedly.

**This chapter really did just follow the episode but I hope you liked the twist of having the family around.**

**Please let me know what you guys thought?**

**I have uploaded the first of my one shots (same characters just one shot events) not sure whether I should upload the others up, I'm just totally unsure about my one shots but please feel free to read them and let me know the link is: **

** s/9130627/1/One-event-changes-lives**


	26. Chapter 26

They drove to the shooting range.

They arrived at the shooting range Kimberly seemed to be slightly excited for once in what seemed like a long time. They walked in into the shooting range "hello guys can I help you?" The guy behind desk said "we're US marshals and were looking to train our friends kid, you know just the basics" jimmy said flashing his badge "yeah so erm a hand gun good enough?" The guy behind the desk knew his business was legit but this still made him a bit fearful. The guy behind the desk pulled out a gun and handed it to jimmy along with some amo "you guys need me to come help just give me a bell" "thanks" Marco said. They proceeded to the shooting range kitted the young blonde up jimmy was busy showing the young blonde how to hold it "wait Marco get this on camera for boots she'll wanna see this" he said passing his phone to Marco. Marco filmed the young blonde being told how to hold and gun right up to her first shot. The young blonde felt the whole pressure go through her as she pulled the trigger "whoa good shot" she heard from behind her in a familiar voice she placed the gun on the bench and turned around to see the blonde detective stood there smiling she walked towards her daughter and pressed the button to bring the sheet forward she pulled it off the holder, it was in the middle section right between lines of the X. Jimmy patted her on the back "well little boots looks like you got your mothers skills don't worry boots we filmed everything so you didn't miss anything. Luke keep shooting with her were going around the other side" Luke nodded "what's going on with the case?" Jimmy asked "well Kim's gone and took out life assurance on Jeff and it's void if he dies committing a crime and she forged my signature as a beneficiary" "whoa man this is bad you okay?" "Yeah I told her to change her story back she's claiming he didn't try to rape or assault her as well" "man your sis needs checking out sorry" jimmy said "your telling me I can't believe she has done this to me" she looked around at the sheet came forward "all in the middle section nice one little boots" Luke exclaimed they came back around jimmy patted the young blonde on the back again "well it's safe to say your your mothers daughter" the blonde detective grabbed both the sheets "I'm keeping these" she said proudly.

They kept shooting for a while the young blonde nailing every shot until they packed up and headed back to fins.

-/-

The blonde detective, Cragen, fin and nick all sat in the office as nick played the tape. "If this all checks out we will pursue charges on you sister" "if this checks out you can clearly hear this she admits of setting her up, she has a child on the other side of that door common" nick exclaimed "we'll have to check it out but we will drop the charges if this checks out" "common lets go Amanda" fin said as they walked out the office "if the tape checks out all charges will be dropped" Cragen announced the young blonde already in her mother's arms.

"Let's get you back home" fin said, fin drove the two blondes home while the guys followed in the escalade the arrived at the blondes apartment and entered it was bare everything was gone 59 ran up to her barking the blonde detective stroked his head, there was a note on the floor jimmy just looked at the empty space "take she took anything that wasn't nailed down. It's okay boots we'll get everything sorted again" the blonde detective looked around the apartment she went into Kimberly room everything was there set out just like before jimmy came up behind her "take it she couldn't take this" "hey order some food" the blonde detective yelled she was so over all of this.

Jimmy and the blonde detective sat on the end of the bed "everyone thinks I did it how can I go back?" "You don't have to if you don't want to you could come to Huston" jimmy said soothingly. "I need to get Kimberly back first but once I have her signed back over to me we're coming up to see everything" jimmy's plan was working and this was just what he needed to make the blonde come back with him.

The next day the older blonde lady rang spring who came over with the approbate paper work "your officially mine again" the blonde detective said excited to get everything sorted. The older blonde lady decided to head back home in search of her daughter the blonde detective was thankful for everything she did she knew the older blonde ladies alliance lay with Kim. She picked up her cell and rang Cragen he said she could have her week vacation and she was to enjoy it "right were coming to Huston! It's not like we got much to pack" she said jokingly on the last part.

-/-

"Well I have this week off why don't we go tomorrow?" The blonde detective asked her daughter tucking her into bed she could hear the guys blowing up some camp beds they found "really?" The young blonde asked the guys spent all night telling her about Huston and she was pretty excited "yeah if you want to go that is?" "Yeah I can't wait Marco said there's a space centre and a really good police academy... I think I'd like to join the police" the blonde detective was shocked and happy her daughter wanted to follow in her footsteps "yeah the police academy is really good up there and I bet Marco and jimmy will let you go into work with them if you want?" "That would be amazing" "no chasing fugitives okay?" "But moooom" the young blonde laughed "go to bed, tomorrow will be a long day I'll pack your stuff" "night" the blonde detective shut the door and looked at the guys "well you're going to have your hands full" jimmy looked round "she wants to come into work with you guys see what it's like... She wants to be a cop" "if she has your skills she will be a great addition to the team if she wants that when she's qualified" Marco added. So the guys were serious they really did like her daughter and really did have her back she didn't suspect they didn't but this made it all real.

The blonde detective wandered into her shell of a bed room and opened her wardrobe "yeah she's taken all that too" she said to herself then she looked down and there was a shoe box she knelt down and pulled off the lid knowing what she would find in the box. There were so many letters in the box jimmy came around the door "hey boots what you got there?" He knelt beside her "I wrote these to Kimberly and when I moved I lost her address so I saved them in case I ever met her I wonder if her adoptive parents ever gave her the rest?" Jimmy pulled the blonde detective up "why don't you ask her in the morning now common let's get some sleep tomorrow's going to be a long day" "longer than past few?" The blonde detective answered.

They walked into the living room so see Marco and Luke had blown up all the camp beds, the blonde detective still couldn't believe her sister had stolen everything she ever owned. "So are we driving or plane?" The blonde detective asked "the plane is on standby if you want we can drive?" Jimmy answered "plane will be quicker, hey have you guys had another letter yet?" "Nah the last two have been a week apart we have guys down here monitoring everything I'm guessing when we go to Huston so will the letters" "I swear if this son of a bitch touches a hair on her head he won't live to see tomorrow" the blonde detective stated angry but kept her composer "and we'll be right behind you" jimmy commented, Luke and Marco nodded.

The next day the young blonde work up something didn't feel right she got up and switched the light on and went to open her door but it wouldn't budge.

**Hope you guys are liking it! sorry it's been lacking action lately but don't worry there more action in the next few chapters! **

**I put the link to my one shots on the end of the last chapter but I have been told the link didn't work sorry! There called one event changes lives and there in the SVU and Chase cross over section. **


	27. Chapter 27

The next day the young blonde work up something didn't feel right she got up and switched the light on and went to open her door but it wouldn't budge. She grabbed the flash light that was on the bed side table and checked under her bed, in the wardrobe and around the room everything seemed to be where it was supposed to be but why could she not open her bed room door? She lay on the floor in front of the door she saw footsteps and froze then she heard the door to the apartment go. The young blonde waited a few minutes then stood up, turned on her side, steadied herself and ran at the door, it was almost like the door laughed at her as she fell to the floor. Right I need a new plan she thought, she thought for a minute and pulled out a hair grip she must of left in last night and snapped it in two and started trying to pick the lock.

A loud bang woke the sleeping blonde detective she sat up straight wondering where the sound came from she could feel someone had been in her apartment, she listen carefully and could hear a scratching noise coming from Kimberly's room she woke jimmy up and signalled with two finger towards the door. The blonde detective rose and quickly moved towards Kimberly's room quickly followed by jimmy. They got closer to the door and the blonde detective bent down to listen to the door she signalled to the lock on the door and moved her fingers as if she was unlocking it symbolising the lock was being picked. The blonde detective rose and whispered "Kimberly is that you?" The lock picking stopped "US marshals back away from the door" jimmy yelled waking Luke and Marco up who rose and were quickly behind them. There was a shuffle from behind the door and jimmy broke the door down they all looked into the room to see Kimberly sat in the corner the blonde detective went straight over to her and scooped her into her arms.

"There was footsteps and then the door shut and my door was locked and I couldn't get out" the young blonde said surprising not that shaken up "Luke go grab the security footage" Luke ran out of the apartment the blonde detective handed jimmy her cell "ring fin speed dial 1" jimmy gabbed the cell and pressed 1 remembering when he was speed dial 1. "Hey what's up Rollins?" "its jimmy someone has been in the apartment and whoever it was locked Kimberly in her room" "I'll be right over" the line went dead. "He's on his way" jimmy stated and kneeled down next to Kimberly "hey little boots are you okay?" "Yeah I'm good I woke up and I couldn't open my-" "let me get my phone on voice record so you won't have to do it all over again later" jimmy said the young blonde nodded "I woke up and it didn't feel right so I switched my light on and I couldn't see anything so I tried my door and it wouldn't open so I grabbed the flash light and checked under my bed, in the wardrobe and around my room, I crouched next to the door and I saw feet they were wearing boots with a flat tip and then I heard the door shut so I waited a few minutes then I tried to break the door down and I couldn't so I found a hair grip and attempted to pick the lock them jimmy shouted US marshal back away from the door so I did the you guys broke my door down" jimmy shut off the recording "sounds like cowboy boots" the blonde detective nodded Marco commented "could be your stalker" "wait where's 59?" The blonde detective asked startled jimmy ran into the other room "he's not here boots" "whoever it was must have taken him he would never just leave."

Around 5 minutes later Luke came up "he gave me them but said someone else has already asked for them over the phone"

Around 20 minutes later fin came up the hall holding a floppy large dog Marco shouted "fins got him" fin came into the apartment followed by Olivia holding the large floppy dog. Fin set the dog on the floor the blonde detective and the young blonde ran towards the dog "he's breathing I think he's just been drugged he'll sleep it off" fin said "where was he?" The blonde detective asked "he was on the side walk just outside" the young blonde fetched a blanket off her bed and placed it over the sleeping dog making sure he is comfortable.

"The last time 59 was drugged it was McGraw Marco can you check on his status?" "On it" Marco answered. Olivia walked up to the blonde detective "I brought all the paper work for a home invasion so it shouldn't take too long was anything taken other than 59?" The blonde detective just looked at Olivia "you know I have to ask" she let out "nah nothing was taken that I've noticed not that there was anything left to take" Olivia handed the blonde detective some paper work she sat on the floor and started filling it out while fin checked on Kimberly and started looking around.

The blonde deceive filled all the paper work in and handed it back to Olivia fin came next to her "can I talk to you in private?" Fin whispered "Yeah" the blonde detective rose "jimmy watch Kimberly" jimmy nodded as they exited the apartment "are you serious about going to Huston?" Fin let out as soon as they were out of ear shot "I'm going for a week to show Kimberly where I used to work and catch up with some people and maybe help out with the case there working but that's all" "so you don't want to re-join the marshals?" Fin asked "I don't know fin, I really don't know. Fin If I decide to stay you'll be the first to know I promise" fin looked hurt and just waked back into the apartment without saying a word. The blonde detective walked back into her apartment "right Amanda everything is sorted if you need us just ring, have a good time in Huston" Olivia said as she walked out the apartment pulling fin with her.

As soon as the door shut "right I don't want to stay here any longer let's get packed up and go" the blonde detective ordered. Everyone around her started putting their stuff in their bags and 20 minutes later everyone was packed up and ready to leave. They piled into the escalades "erm we never decided how we were going?" Jimmy said "we have 59 do you think he'll be allowed on the plane?" "I don't see why not" jimmy answered "right plane it is" the blonde detective ordered looking at her daughter who was smiling her mother was ordering the guys around and they just did as she said.

**Who do you think the intruder is? **


	28. Chapter 28

The pulled up at the little airport and boarded the marshal's jet. "You ready?" The blonde detective asked her daughter "yeah this plane is really nice" the young blonde replied "yeah it is normally, I was normally on this plane working so it makes a change to be on it purely as a passenger" jimmy looked around the chair at them "hey boots remember when you stashed that picture down the back of the seat" "jimmy no it can't still be here" jimmy rummaged down the back of the seat and pulled something out of the seat "god damit jimmy" the blonde detective yelled and kicked the seat jimmy turned around and handed the young blonde the picture of the blonde detective on first day they met which was quickly snatched from the young blondes hand. "Jimmy brought this on a case once and I thought I'd hid it pretty well, it was the first time we met at the marshal training camp I look about 12 jimmy this is not funny" everyone was laughing she looked down at the picture and remembered how she got locked in a room as a joke and missed three training sessions and jimmy found her and covered for her and then they nearly slept together it seemed like yesterday jimmy was unlocking the door and pulling her up out of the room.

They had been on the flight for nearly 4 hours now and the young blonde was getting restless she just wanted to be off the plane then "please return to your seats we will be landing in the next 10 minutes" came across the tanoy the blonde detective looked at her daughter and then checked her belt before checking hers then the plane dipped and they landed.

The stairs came down and the blonde detective rose and the young blonde followed the guys following behind them. They came down the stairs to see the chief waiting for them "Annie" he said putting his hand out she shaked "it's Amanda, Amanda Rollins now remember I had to change my name" she said to the chief "well to me you'll always be Annie frost who turned up in them cowboy boots on her first day and left in them-" he looked down "and your still wearing them" they both laughed "okay anyway is this your daughter?" He said looking at the young blonde who was stood next to jimmy "yeah her names Kimberly" she said moving next to her daughter "she has Annie's skills" jimmy added "and her mother's eye roll" Luke added the chief laughed "well let's get you guys back to headquarters" he said signalling towards escalades.

They drove thought the streets of Huston the young blonde staring out the window and the blonde detective pointing things out as they drove, they pulled up in a busy street "were here" jimmy said he blonde detective jumped out the escalade and helped her daughter out.

The young blonde stood and looked up at the tall building "you used to work here?" The young blonde said shocked "yeah" the blonde detective said laughing "why don't we go inside and I can show you where I used to work properly" the blonde detective added she tugged on her daughters arm and she followed "we cleared you your old desk" the chief added she knew they wanted her back but she feared she might have changed too much.

They were walking into the office when a police officer walked up them "Kimberly frost" the young blonde nodded "can you come with me please?" The blonde detective stood in front of her daughter "what's happening here?" "Mam please step aside" jimmy stepped up and flashed his badge "what's going on?" "Kimberly frost is under arrest for assaulting a police officer" the police officer stepped towards the young blonde "please turn around" the young blonde did as she was told and she was cuffed "when did she supposedly assault this officer?" Marco asked "a few hours ago" "well this is bull she was on a plane to hear a few hours ago" "unless you have proof I'm gunna have to take her now" the all looked at each other as Kimberly was guided to the police car "jimmy follow that car I'll try and find the plane records" jimmy followed the car though Huston the young blonde kept looking out the back of the car searching for anyone to help her. Jimmy knew something wasn't right when they were on the out skirts of Huston he rang the blonde detective "erm I think I'm gunna need some help out here were on the outskirts of Huston he hasn't stopped at any precinct" "keep on him we'll be out ASAP if this son of a bitch hurts her-" "he won't and if he does I'm here he won't survive. Boots I got her back" he hung up and kept following the car it pulled over at a service station he pulled the young blonde from the car and released her cuffs and pressed his pocket into her side jimmy could see the outline of a gun. He bolted from the car but kept his distance from them he wouldn't be able to live with himself if anything happened to her. The young blonde looked back and saw jimmy he put his finger over his lips and he just looked at him. The young blonde did the only thing she knew how to do and faint, she kept walking and as they got into the shop let her knees buck and then fell to the floor the police officer looked stunned another man came over and helped the young blonde up and were in the process of dragging her to another car. Jimmy quickly interrupted the men "need any help there?" "Nah were good my daughter just fainted" just in time another 3 escalades pulled in to the car park and out pilled a bunch of US marshals headed by the blonde detective "US MARSHALS GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY DAUGHTER!" the blonde yelled and in that moment the blonde detective realised she was not the blonde detective anymore she was the blonde marshal. Just like old times.

**So sorry I didn't update yesterday I have been having internet problems on my laptop.**

**I know I promised some more action I hope this lived up to that. Who do you think is trying to get Kimberly?**


	29. Chapter 29

The men looked shocked and dropped the young blonde jimmy quickly grabbed the young blonde and moved her away from the scene. The young blonde demanded to be down and quickly stood on her own feet "you faked that! god I thought you'd died or something" jimmy exclaimed. They walked over to the escalades and hopped into one "right anything hurt? Are you bleeding?" "My knee hurts but I'll live and nope I'm good" a few minutes later the blonde marshal jumped into the escalade "Kimberly are you ok?" "Yeah mom I'm good" the young blonde felt perfectly fine and was hyped with adrenalin she didn't feel affected by what just happened then the blonde detective said "he's confessed to working for someone he was told to kidnap you as soon as you were in Huston he was to drive you to this service station where the other guy was to take you to another point where you'd be taken to someone else till you reached the top guy but no one knows who the top guy is so Luke and Marco are going to follow the trail to see if we can get this son of a bitch" jimmy just nodded "we're going to stay here and keep an eye in you make sure they don't try again" the young blonde and jimmy nodded. "Annie frost not going on a chase" jimmy said sceptically "I trust Luke and Marco" "Annie I can see you want to go" jimmy commented "I do but I can't leave I don't have a badge" jimmy just looked at her "we'll go back and fetch a spare badge and two guns and we'll all go" "jimmy we can't take Kimberly on the chase" "if anyone comes near you do you promise to shoot?" Jimmy said looking at Kimberly seriously the young blonde nodded.

Jimmy was thinking about catching this son of a bitch but he wanted to show the blonde detective she could be the marshal she always was, that he could protect her and daughter and he wanted the young blonde to see what her mother can do to make her want to stay so her mother will stay. He looked at the chief out the escalade window and jumped out "I need a badge and two guns" he looked at the escalade "you can't take a minor on the chase" "she's a good shot and she can stay in the escalade and you know Annie is the best we got" "no jimmy if you want she can stay at headquarters but she ain't coming on the chase" "fine but I'm still gunna need a badge and a gun for Annie" he reached into his pocket and pulled out a badge "tell her it's her old one and just use a gun out the locker" he handed jimmy the badge and he went over to the escalade "Kimberly you can't come with us I'm sorry sweetie" the blonde detective jumped out the escalade "I'm not going either them sorry jimmy you go but I'll work the case from here" jimmy handed her the badge "says it's your old one" the blonde marshal held the badge and looked at it and clipped it to her belt it felt good to have that badge back on her belt "jimmy I'm still not going I'm not leaving Kimberly... Come on Kimberly" the young blonde jumped out the escalade "fine boots I won't go either" jimmy said following her. "What Annie frost turning down a chase?" The chief said "I'm not leaving her plus a trust Luke and Marco" "I understand so you're working from this end?" They nodded.

They all headed back to headquarters the blonde marshal ringing Luke and Marco every few minutes for an update. They arrived back at headquarters with the chief. They walked into the pen "make sure you don't step on jimmy's lizard" the blonde detective whispered to her daughter. They sat around the conference table when the chief brought two sets of papers in with him and set them down on the table "for you to work here permanently it's the first set and for temporary until you decide it's the second, but it gives Kimberly some clearance as in she can hang around" she looked at her daughter and then reached for the second set of papers and looked back at her daughter this would be the best decision then they could decide later "mom sign whichever one you want" the young blonde said and the blonde detective looked over at the first set of papers then signed the second and handed them back to the chief "nice to have you back Annie frost" the chief said.

Jimmy saw his plan was working she was seeing what it was like to be a marshal again and her daughter was happy.

The blonde marshal checked her phone 4 missed calls from fin she pressed ring back "hey fin" "oh god are you both ok?" "Yeah we're good what's up?" "Well I set up and alert on Kimberly just in case anything happened to her and I got a hit earlier for assaulting a police officer but when I followed it up it was bogus the proof the person had was just a blonde women running from the scene but you's were on a plane then I got a kidnapping alert what the hell happened?!" Fin said fast with concern "she was arrested and it was a scheme he pulled over and took her into a service station for a hand over and she fake fainted jimmy got her and the two men are currently in holding cells she's fine" "thank god I heard this and when you didn't pick up" "fin we're good honest" "okay okay I believe you be careful okay?" "Yes dad" and they hung up jimmy looked at her raising an eye brow "just fin checking that were good" jimmy nodded "right I want full profiling on the two bastards that took Kimberly" the young blonde was shocked "don't worry she gets like this" jimmy whispered 3 laptops were brought in the blonde marshal thanked the guy and they took one each "jimmy you get started I'll show Kimberly where some stuff is ok?" Jimmy nodded the blonde marshal looked at her daughter who was yawning "hey want to sleep for a bit?" The young blonde nodded "Jimmy grab the laptops" jimmy rose holding the laptops "the bunks" jimmy asked "the bunks" the blonde marshal confirmed they made their way to the bunks the blonde marshal opened the door "this is the bunks you ever want to get away or just sleep you can come here" the three walked in the young blonde taking the nearest bed just behind the door. The blonde marshal went and grabbed the young blonde a bottle of water and came back pretty quick "I got you a bottle of water we're going to be right over there if you need us" the blonde marshal said signalling towards the bunks at the other side of the room. The blonde marshal bent over her daughter and kissed her on her forehead "sleep well" and left her daughter to sleep she sat down on the other side of the room "it is pretty late you want a coffee?" jimmy stated the blonde marshal nodded jimmy rose "don't wake her" she whispered, jimmy dramatically tiptoed out of the room the blonde marshal laughing under her breath.

Jimmy came back with two large coffees "hey that's my old cup" the blonde marshal whispered "yeah we never got rid of it we never let no one use it" "guess I left in such a hurry I must of forgot it" "let's not talk about this lets keep focused on catching whoever wants your daughter" the two searched for hours for anything on the two suspects they had in custody and came up with very little in the end they had profiled them and gathered as much information as they could "hey you know your Facebook account?" Jimmy whispered "yeah" the blonde marshal replied sceptically "which name is it under?" "Annie frost why?" She replied "I just had an idea go log in, I want to see the security settings and check your messages they might have contacted you before and you just didn't realise" the blonde marshal pulled up the web page and logged in she hadn't logged in so long it asked her security questions. It loaded her front page 124 notifications and 60 inboxes jimmy looked over "take it you're not on here much" "nah I don't use it I see too much at work where people have been found though it" jimmy just nodded as the blonde marshal looked though her inboxes "one from that complete idiot at the academy" jimmy nodded "there loads I'm not sorting them out to night, there's nothing that looks suspicious I'll go through them properly in the morning" then she saw one from jimmy and opened it "boots I know we're not supposed to talk right now but last night was the best night of my life. I'm breaking it off with nat and I'll follow you wherever you go you just let me know where you go. I love you Annie frost" she looked at the sent date it was the day she was marched out of the office the night after she turned up at his apartment and slept with him she knew she was going down for what happened and she needed jimmy they just ended up in bed together. The blonde marshal thought to herself well this is awkward. She looked around at jimmy "did you mean everything you said in that inbox?" The penny dropped "of course" jimmy leaned over and kissed the blonde marshal who at first didn't question it until she remembered what fin said, fin said he loved her she pulled away she needed to be sure of her feelings for fin before she did something she would regret, she felt jimmy was ready for more than a kiss "I can't jimmy not right now and Kimberly's only over there" jimmy kissed her again then started kissing her neck he knew this was her soft point "you never had a problem last time" he whispered in her ear trying "last time we were alone and I hadn't been though everything I have been through now" jimmy had his hands in her shirt they were roaming her toned stomach then without warning he pushed his mouth into hers and a slight moan escaped from inside her mouth she rose quickly "no jimmy, at least not now anyway" jimmy looked hurt by her words she wasn't used to him coming to her, before she left it was usually her to came to him.

They packed up and went to bed ignoring what happened earlier jimmy lay in the cot next to hers she waited till jimmy fell asleep she checked on Kimberly who was still out and crawled into bed with jimmy he awoke and looked at her stunned and whispered "can't sleep?" "Yeah" "you never could when we have a big case" he just held her till she fell asleep knowing this was just her way.

**I have no idea what happened with this chapter hope you liked it. **

**Tried writing a bit of romance into this chapter not sure what you guys think? Not sure if I can even call it romance.**


	30. Chapter 30

The blonde marshal awoke when she could hear Marco and Luke she quickly removed herself from jimmy, stood checked herself she looked ok she was fully clothed just how she went to bed, she checked on Kimberly and exited the bunks "hey guys what happened?" "It was a set up all the way I think they were betting on us all going and leaving her at each check point there was some random with a record, we talked to one and he said the check points were getting mixed and if she didn't turn up to your check point you were given a new one" "damit so we don't know where they were taking her" "sorry boots" Luke whispered knowing this must be harder for her than usual "just make sure we get something solid where are these guys?" "Uni's took them in" "good so we might get something" Marco looked at his old boss she looked like just before she left, her life in the case and she looked like she hadn't slept. "How's little boots?" Marco asked "she good she's been asleep since we got here bless her" Marco looked at the blonde marshal "has she had anything to eat yet?" Marco said concerned "no I think she was just exhausted" "I'll run out and fetch some breakfast" he knew teenagers slept a lot but from what he can work out its been roughly 12 hours since the young blonde last ate, he ran out and grabbed some breakfast and came back "I got a lot I don't know what you guys would want" there was no one in the pen he went into the bunks to find the blonde marshal leaning over her daughter "sweetie wake up Marco has breakfast" the young blonde mumbled "tired" and twisted away "I know but there's food c'mon get up" "fine" the young blonde swung her legs over the side of the bed and the blonde marshal pulled her up thank god she didn't wake before me, thank god she didn't see me in bed with jimmy. "I got everything I didn't know what you would want" Marco said as the young blonde came out of the bunks in last night's clothes, the young blonde pulled her hair back into a pony tail and sat around the conference table with the guys and food "you best get some before they eat it all" the blonde marshal whispered into her ear.

They ate the food "hey did you guys not get replacements for me and daisy" Marco nodded his mouth too full to answer "where are they?" "Didn't last long and then we asked to be a team of three" jimmy answered "what did you do to them?" "Nothing that wasn't done to you or us when we joined they just couldn't handle it, I think one transferred to witness procreation one cried when she got hit by a fugitive, clearly not meant to be a marshal" the blonde marshal rolled her eyes.

The finished breakfast "I have to step out for a minuet but I think it will be safer if you stay here" the blonde marshal said calmly to the young blonde who nodded "I'll back within the hour okay" "yeah" the young blonde replied "jimmy will watch you" "ok" the young blonde replied she looked over to jimmy who just nodded. Jimmy knew the plan. The blonde marshal left the young blonde sitting at the her desk until Marco came over "hey little boots want a drink? I think we have some ice t" the young blonde nodded Marco fetched her an ice t "thanks" "hey are you ok?" "Yeah I just feel abit sleepy" "why don't I give you a tour while boots is out?" The young blonde nodded "that sounds good" "common then" Marco walked her around the building pointing out anything the young blonde might need to know until Marcos phone rang "yeah this is Marco... What... I'll be right down" the young blonde could only think something has to her mother "Marco what's happened?" "There a letter for you at the front desk" the young blonde looked confused "no one knows I'm here" "it'll be fine c'mon lets go see" Marco and the young blonde met jimmy and Luke in the pen with an envelope they were both wearing gloves.

Just as they were about to open the letter the blonde marshal ran in holding a large box she dropped it as her desk "have you opened it yet?" "No we were about to" they all looked at the blonde marshal who was now standing next to them "little boots were going to open this letter very carefully get some gloves on and don't touch anything until we tell you" jimmy said. Jimmy and Marco opened the envelope and carefully pulled out the letter, placed both in separate bags and handed the letter to the blonde marshal "_Kimberly you don't know me but I've been watching you since you were born, tracking and tracing you all your life, your mom and I love you very much and we will all be reunited soon_ everyone looked stunned "who is this son of a bitch?!" The blonde marshal exclaimed" "it sounds like he knows her like really knows her boots" jimmy said "I want this dusting for prints, DNA the lot" Luke picked up the bags "I'm on it" and walked away. The blonde marshal looked at her daughter "are you okay? It can be pretty bad getting letters like that" "yeah I'm good I just can't work out how he knows me" the young blonde said pushing her emotions back "we're on it" the blonde Marshall said she knew she was going to catch this son of bitch. Jimmy leaned in "are you sure your good?" "Yeah" the young blonde replied "were going to have to ask you a few questions are you okay with that?" "Jimmy I'm fine honestly" jimmy looked at the blonde marshal who shrugged her shoulders and nodded jimmy guided the young blonde to the interview room "did you ever have a baby sitters or any close family friends?" "I have a baby sister for like a year max I think she left for college and I never saw her again" he scribbled it down "anyone who would want to hurt you?" "Not that I know of" jimmy suddenly had a plan "what's enough for now" he walked out "did there any proof on who killed her adoptive family? Did you run her DNA though the database?" The blonde marshal looked at jimmy "your trying to link this I can see where this is going there was no proof on the fire but Ben ran her through a bunch of data bases and came up with me" "Ben would only have limited access lets re run her DNA" the young blonde stood at the door the blonde marshal looked at her daughter "we're going to get him" she said to her daughter, she meant it she was going to get him and string him up. The young blonde stood while the blonde marshal swabbed her mouth and sent it up to testing "Kimberly we are going to get whoever it is" she said to her daughter calmly.

-/-

They sat around the conference table the young blonde on a laptop the blonde marshal next to her "what you guys looking at?" Jimmy asked "we're looking though the system for her baby sitter" "oh" jimmy replied. The chief walked in and tossed something at the blonde marshal "Annie here's your keys" the blonde marshal looked at the key in her hand "it's stocked just as it was before" the young blonde looked at her mother "it's key to an escalade" she explained the young blonde saw how happy her mother was, the blonde marshal was so happy but she kept a clam face. The young blonde kept flicking "her it was her" she let out all of a sudden the blonde marshal looked at the screen and clicked on the picture of the women who was tall, blonde and when she scrolled down known associates William frost "jimmy the baby sitter knows my dad" jimmy just looked at her "well this is getting interesting" was all he could come out with then Luke came in "DNA is back matches you and a unknown John who's rap sheet includes-" Luke looked at the two blondes and went quiet "Luke continue" "erm it's a bit sensitive you sure you want Little boots to hear this" the blonde marshal stood up and went over to Luke read the piece of paper and looked at her daughter who nodded "just remember your nothing like him whoever he is" Luke still wasn't sure whether to read it out or not "just read it" the young blonde said "the rap sheet includes kidnapping, drug trafficking, rape and murder, there's no picture just a fingerprint and some DNA left at a crime scene from a rape 17 years ago and he has a few known associates and one is your father boots" the young blonde looked at her mother she was 17 and the crime scene where the DNA was found was from 17 years ago the blonde marshal stood up jimmy connecting the dots the young blonde followed the blonde marshal out of the conference room jimmy right behind them Luke just stood there stunned thinking sometimes she just goes off she'll be fine and went back to work.

"Boots hold up" jimmy yelled after them the blonde marshal spun on her heals "what jimmy?" "Is everything alright?" "Yes" she answered a bit shaper than intended "sorry I've just had an idea" "okay boots let me in" the young blonde just stood by her mother she knew her conception wasn't consensual so she wasn't surprised to hear the rest "I think her father is after her, it would make sense right he sees her in the paper after the house fire, does some research sees some documents sees me with her and assumes he's the father. he probably ran the same DNA search we did and gets the same results and then he finds out I have her, jimmy look at the date of the first letter it was shortly after I got her after we were pictured in the paper after I won custody" "boots this could be it but we have no proof" "jimmy I can feel this" "boots I trust you I'll go see if we can link it all together with evidence" jimmy turned and left the blonde marshal and her daughter sat at her desk "are you okay with everything?" "Yeah I assumed after what you told me he would have done worse" "your nothing like him you know" the young blonde nodded the blonde marshal knew the effects of having a fugitive as a father.

She reached for the box under her desk and handed it to her daughter "I don't really know when would be a good time to do this but" she said handing her daughter the box.

**Hope you liked this chapter I never thought I would get to chapter 30 thank you to everyone who has reviewed or messaged me. **

**Come on guess what's in the box? **


	31. Chapter 31

she said handing the box out to her daughter the young blonde opened the box to see a pair of cowboy boots "my father got me this pair" she waved her foot "and I got you these I hope you like them" the young blonde loved them "I love them" she pulled them out the box and put them on the tan colour going well with her jeans "they suit you, you like them?" The young blonde hugged her mother "yeah! Thank you there perfect" she replied.

Marco came out the bunks and straight over to the pair "where do you want me?" He asked "jimmy is trying out my hunch I think he could do with some help" "sure thing" he looked down "aw little boots them boots look good on you" "thanks" the young blonde answered blushing "mom got them for me" "little family tradition" the blonde marshal replied. Marco wandered off in search of jimmy.

The blonde marshal pulled out a cell from her desk and started searching "take it they never sorted my desk either" and handed it to her daughter a cell "this is a protected cell 1 is me, 2 is jimmy, 3 is Marco, 4 Luke and 5 fin if you need any of us just ring it also has a tracker in just in case" the young blonde nodded and put the phone is her pocket "will I ever get my iPhone back?" "Yeah it was cleared before the shooting I just never got a chance to go get it" "it's fine I just wondered" "I just thought can you drive?" "Yeah why?" "Just encase I was going to have to give you a crash course that's all" "why would I need to drive?" "Just in case" "oh" the blonde marshal could only think what could happened if her daughter was taken and didn't know how to drive but she does so she stands a chance of getting away should this ever happen.

The two blondes sat going through mug shots of people she may know until the blonde marshal pulled up a picture of William frost the young blonde stopped her "he watched me outside my house and with my friends" the blonde marshal looked at the screen her father knew about her daughter. "Kimberly that's my dad, that's your grandfather" "oh he used to follow me from time to time seemed nice gave me a lift home once" "Kimberly when was this?" "I dunno maybe a year ago, year and a half" "longer than I've known about you this helps" she whipped out her cell and dialled jimmy "my father has been watching her" "whoa there slow down boots what you saying?" "My dad has been close to her before, she said she saw him watching her and he gave her a lift home" "boots when was this?" "About a year, year and a half that's longer than I've known" "I hope this time you bring him in if you get a chance" "don't worry I will" she hung up the young blonde looked confused "I don't know what this means either but we'll get to the bottom of it" "why didn't he tell me who he is?" "Kimberly he's a wanted criminal he couldn't risk you telling anyone who he is" the young blonde looked confused this whole situation confused her just as much as the blonde marshal. So he must of found out about Kimberly and must of gone looking for her and found her and just watched over her encase she ever needed him this brought a smile to her face but she knew it wouldn't just be about watching over her this meant someone was after her and he was protecting her.

The blonde marshal pulled out her cell she wasn't going home until this was cleared up she dialled fin "hey Rollins how's it going in Huston is everything really bigger?" He knew just how to make her laugh "everything is fine I'm just ringing to tell you I might be here longer than I thought" "oh what's going on?" "Well the guys got letters in New York about taking Kimberly from me and now were in Huston the letter have followed us and its safer for her here I just thought I'd ring you first I'm about to ring the captain" "oh thanks for ringing me first how is being a marshal?" "You know I thought It'd be hard but everyone up here seems to be really welcoming and I got my escalade back give me a minuet" she grabbed the young blonde, ran out and stood by the escalade and mouthed "take my picture" the young blonde took the picture and handed the phone back the blonde marshal pressed send and waited "wow those cars a nice wish we had the budget" "I know" she heard his voice turn serious "have you checked in?" "I'm ringing you, captain and then my sponsor" she knew he was just concerned "good I just don't need you getting yourself in more trouble anyway livs just caught a case gotta run speak later" "k bye" she hung and looked at her daughter "so were staying for more than a week?" "I'm not leaving this case open I'm gunna catch this son of a bitch" the young blonde smiled her mother was protecting her "I just gotta ring cragen then my sponsor and were done" the young blonde nodded "I'm gunna go see if jimmy needs some help" "okay be careful" the young blonde rose and went to find jimmy. "Hey cap" "hello Amanda is everything okay?" "Yeah this case is getting pretty personal right now" "so your going to be staying for a while longer then?" "Yeah if you don't mind" "course not anyway I got paper work here saying your on loan to the marshals until further notice" "thanks cap" she hung up. Cragen was sat in his office he loved Amanda and her daughter like they were his own he liked hearing her happy but he wished they would come back. The blonde Marshall dialled again "hey Amanda is everything alright?" "Yeah I'm in Huston this week and it looks like I'm going to be here a while" "no worries thanks for calling" "you know what you said about familiar situations?" "Yeah are you sure your okay?" "Yeah it's just we're bound to head to the bar where it started at some point" "you said your friends know?" "Yeah" "just let one of them know and make sure you think positive" "thanks" "and you know where I am if you need me" they hung up she hated that she got her self so messed up and so broke last time she nearly couldn't feed 59 let alone herself she remembered going into work in Atlanta starving because she spent the last of her money on food for 59 and when she passed out while chasing a criminal from exhaustion and lack of food and waking up, her partner by her head "common wake up, god damit wake up Amanda" she remembered waking up and EMT's checking her over she could barely walk "has she eaten today?" One asked her partner at the time "to be honest haven't seen her eat in days" he replied the EMT continued to check her over and let her go "make sure she eats something and if she faints again bring her straight in" She remembered her partner placing her small body in his car "what's up with you?" "Just haven't eaten that's all" he knew it was more than that he just didn't know how bad she was. She remembered being driven to a diner and having her first meal in days how good it tasted and how guilty she felt "look I've just had money problems this month" she managed to brush him off for a while. She never wanted to go back there.

**I have few chapters written now for this but please hang in there your questions will be answered! I will try my best to wrap up Huston if that is what you want? Let me know? **

**I noticed I forgot to change the summary thing for the last chapter sorry!**

**Hope you liked this chapter!**


	32. Chapter 32

She brushed the tears away and got up and went to find jimmy and her daughter who were sitting around the conference table with laptops "hey sweetie what you up to?" "Jimmy showed me how to make these spider gram things he's finding the info and I'm putting it in the spider gram" she explained "can you believe she used to make these for her school work? didn't even have to show her how to use it she just started playing on it and she is working it like a pro" jimmy said still rather amused at how easily she got the hang of the soft wear "nice to see, what we got?" The young blonde projected it on the screen "I'm an unknown fugitive I've been careful up to now left hardly any evidence at any crime scene I visited, I have a daughter I confirmed this when I ran a DNA sample, I know her grandfather, I know her baby sitter, I've been watching her from when she was born, I recently tried to get her back, set up an elaborate scheme but It was fooled when her mother and friends saved her, I've been writing to her she never replies I want my daughter" the young blonde said then sat down jimmy looked around at the blonde marshal "certainly your daughter" he said Luke and Marco nodded they hadn't seen anyone do that like the blonde marshal used to before. The blonde marshal came next to her daughter "I'm not mad but why did you do it like that?" "I was in his head" "certainly your daughter" Marco said "why?" The young blonde asked "for a moment we could of sworn it was your mom doing that she used to get up there in their heads and read it just like that" jimmy answered "oh" the blonde marshal hugged her daughter overcome even she could see herself in the young blonde "I'm so proud of you" she whispered in her daughters ear. The blonde marshal released her daughter "so what would he do next?" "I think he would wait and try again with a new plan" "just what I was thinking" "if we leave the building I want security on us" jimmy pulled out his cell and made a quick phone call "done"

The blonde marshal let her daughter to continue working and sat at her desk and pulled out a pen and paper and labelled the page to do and started jotting down stuff she need to sort: health insurance, living arrangements we can't live in the bunks for ever she thought, a college should Kimberly want to go, Kimberly medication she didn't know if her daughter was on any meds for any reason and what if her sister or bens come to find them. She finished and looked at the list simple steps she thought, one step at a time. Jimmy came out of the conference room and looked over her shoulder "well living arrangements is easy you guys can stay with me I bought your old apartment after you left" the blonde marshal shot round "jimmy don't sneak up on my like that" the she thought about what he said "you bought my old apartment?" "Yeah I always liked it so when it became available I bought it there's plenty of space" "you sure?" "Yeah man" "thank jimmy" he continued to read the list the "the last one is easy shoot and or ring us depending on what they do" the blonde marshal laughed "although she took everything I would never hurt her, she's still my sister" "your a bigger person than me boots" jimmy said knowing this would forever haunt the blonde "just promise me you won't sleep with Ben if he turns up" jimmy said jokingly "no worries there" the blonde replied.

The young blonde came out of the conference room another marshal stopped her "mam how did you get in here?" The blonde marshal turned around on red alert "my mam works here she's just over there" the young blonde said pointing in her mother's direction, the blonde marshal jumped up "yeah she's mine" the marshal looked at the blonde and dipped his head "terribly sorry miss frost" she knew this marshal he helped save her from the cartel and they kept in touch until she left "hey no sweat this is my daughter Kimberly" "nice to meet you" the young blonde said extending her arm the older man shook the blondes hand "I'm deputy marshal Boxer, Annie she looks just like you, I never knew you had a daughter" "long story catch up over coffee sometime?" "Yeah sure thing just let me know" and the man walked off "Deputy Boxer helped me get away from the cartel when I was abducted" "oh" the young blonde replied. They walked back over to her desk and sat down jimmy just looked at the two blondes "I'm going to keep going" he said and walked off the young blonde looked at the sheet on her mother's desk "I'm just making a list of everything I gotta sort" she took the paper and crossed off Kimberly medication "I was on the pill for a while but that was it" the young blonde thought being honest was the best way the blonde marshal thought for a moment "thanks you know if you want to go back on you can" "I might" the young blonde replied looking at the list "I would like to go to college I like science" "well if you want when we're settled we can look for colleges" "yeah I really like forensics and criminology type stuff" "great well we'll look into It it's best you have a college degree before joining the police" the young blonde nodded jimmy hollered around the door "little boots got something for ya" the young blonde rose the blonde marshal right behind her they entered the conference room "does this person look familiar?" Jimmy asked "yeah he used to give me extra lessons why?" "We think he is the link he knew William frost, knew the baby sitter, he taught you and his DNA was found at the house fire he is the common link" the young blonde felt a bit betrayed but pushed her feelings in to a box to deal with later "how do we get him?" The blonde marshal asked "well there was an unconfirmed body in the house fire and he's been off the radar for a while but I'll look into it" the blonde marshal sat by her daughter who was building the spider gram again.

They continued working on the spider gram they had so much information now but no name still. The blonde marshal was getting restless "I'm heading to the gym for abit if no one minds?" Luckily they had an in house gym "nah were cool the guys answered" "can I come with?" The young blonde asked "yeah sure" "be warned she will run like 100 miles or something" jimmy said the two blondes got up and left for the gym. They grabbed some sweats and found the gym empty they walked into the changing room the young blonde grabbed her clothes and went into the toilets to change when she came out the blonde marshal was changed and ready to go "ready?" "Yeah" they went into the gym and hopped on the treadmills and started running the blonde marshal got out her iPod and looked at her daughter "want to share?" "Yes please" the blonde marshal gabbed her spare head phones from her pocket and put them in the head phone splitter the young blonde watched her mother do all this while running the blonde marshal handed her daughter a set of head phones the young blonde placed them in her ears and on came Mumford and sons they ran till the album ended the young blonde stopped her treadmill and took out her head phones she was wrecked. The blonde marshal slowed her treadmill and removed her headphones "had enough?" The young blonde nodded panting "you continue" the blonde marshal set the treadmill up again. The young blonde gabbed a drink and lay on the floor like a star fish the blonde marshal could see her in the mirror and the sight of her daughter laying on the floor made her laugh. The blonde marshal finished up and sat on the bench by her daughter "how are you not dying?" The young blonde asked the blonde marshal shrugged her shoulders "you did well jimmy can't even run a whole album with me" the two laughed "hey one time he fell off the treadmill" the two laughed. "Let's head back, I was going to see if you wanted to do some self-defence but you look like you need to sleep" the blonde marshal suggested "can we just go back" the young blonde said still laying the floor, the blonde marshal stood and helped her daughter to he feet. They changed and went back to the guys.

"Your still alive?" Jimmy said grabbing the young blonde a chair "yeah and she even kept up for a whole album" jimmy looked at the young blonde "wow that's better than me" "how does it feel to be beat by a 17 year old?" The blonde marshal joked "not too good" jimmy admitted "okay you three, we have a new lead it looks like the baby sitter she was last seen in Huston about 6 months ago, in a bar looking for you boots" "me?" The blonde marshal asked confused "we rang the bar they remembered her she broke 3 stools and caused a fight, said she needed to warn you about something but she bolted before the police arrived" "dam" the blonde marshal said falling into a chair, she probably knew this women from somewhere along with the teacher she was glad she had ran off her anger "Marco I want everything you can get on her" Marco nodded. The young blonde was sat on the chair verge of falling asleep she looked at the clock on the wall it was already 7pm the blonde marshal stood up "I'll take it from here you guys go get some rest" "you sure?" Luke asked "yeah I think we got it anyways I'm going to need you guys if something goes down" "really boots we can stay" Marco said "go, go home get some sleep" the two men rose and left the blonde marshal sat next to her daughter "we're staying at jimmy's tonight" "okay" the blonde dipped her head a little jimmy guided her up out of the chair "boots grab a laptop I'll put her in the car" the young blonde stood strong and into the bunks and grabbed their stuff "I'm fine just a little sleepy" "common then let's get you guys home" the all left and climbed into the escalade and drove to jimmy's.

Jimmy opened the door to the apartment the blonde marshal and her daughter walked in "jimmy did you change anything?" All the blonde marshal could see was her old apartment set out exactly like she used to have it "well you left it fully furnished and I guess I just never got around to it" the blonde marshal rolled her eyes. "Well I'll take the couch if you two want to take the 2 rooms?" "Sure?" The blonde marshal asked sceptically she knew either way they would end up in the same bed. The blonde marshal showed her daughter the rooms and put their stuff in the rooms and went back into the living room "jimmy thank you for this" "no bother boots" jimmy said "mom can I ring Fin?" "Yeah sure you don't need to ask that" the young blonde pulled out her cell and went into her room and sailed Fin "hey kimberly everything okay?" The warm voice came though the phone "yeah I just rang to tell you I'm good mom said you were worried after the whole kidnapping thing" "yes I was, I was close to getting on a plane to come out there and help what happened?" "Some bogus cop arrested me said mom didn't have any rights and drove me to a service station but jimmy followed me and I fake fainted and jimmy rescued me and mom took them down" fin still hadn't got over the young blonde calling the blonde marshal 'mom' "I'm glad your okay hey liv wants a word do you mind?" "No" she heard the phone being passed around "hey how you doing?" "I'm good" "I'm glad how's everything out their?" "It's good I'm helping on the case they have this soft wear that makes huge spider grams on criminals and I've been going to the gym" "sounds good when you get back your welcome to come and help out here, how fast did you mom run? We did a case a while back and she was sprinting around Central Park like you don't know what and she ran after the perp" "very! she ran like two whole albums or something on high I did one and collapsed" they both laughed then there was a pause "I gotta go I have a case and fin is coming with we'll ring you back" "okay" the young blonde replied. Back at the precinct Olivia couldn't think how much had changed in a short space of time she found herself needing to make sure the young blonde was ok and would not be separated from the blonde detective like Calvin was from her. Fin couldn't help but try and father to the young blonde he saw what El and liv had, Elliot's kids would come Olivia and he wanted that with the young blonde he hoped one day he would introduce the young blonde to his son. He needed this it made him feel closer to his partner.

The young blonde came out the room "how's fin?" The blonde marshal asked "he's good I talked to Olivia too but they've just caught a case so they had to go there going to ring me back later" "okay hey come sit down there's something I want to talk to you about" the blonde marshal said looking to jimmy, the young blonde sat next to her mother "we used to work with someone who is in prison now but I told her about you and I wanted to know if you would want to come with me when I go visit her?" The young blonde looked at jimmy who nodded "she's in prison for murder" the young blonde thought for moment her mother cared about this person and this was enough to intrigue the young blonde "yeah I'll come" "she's called daisy but we all called her hurricane" jimmy stood up "I'll ring the prison" and went into the other room "thank you" the blonde marshal said, this meant a lot to her to have her daughter meet daisy. The blonde marshal remember drinking herself sleep the day daisy was convicted and jimmy coming round the next day and having to break into her apartment to find her passed out on the floor, daisy was one of her best friends and when she got sent away to Atlanta and told to stay away this made everything worse, daisy told her to be strong and not to worry about her but she could help but think of daisy when she was alone. She remembered getting drunk with daisy on their girls nights out and how they shared nearly everything she couldn't bring herself to tell daisy what happened in Atlanta because she knew daisy would feel guilty for not being able to help her. She remembered waking up at daisy's house after a night out and daisy being sat on the laptop looking through pictures and asking what happened and daisy telling her how she was too drunk to walk so she let her sleep at hers and that she woke up and told her all about her daughter and that was who she was looking for, she remembered telling daisy not to look for her and that no one knew. It was their secret. "Daisy was my best friend I wish you could meet her somewhere other than the prison" "what's she like?" "Strong, Independent great detective skills and great at catching fugitives" "I'm happy to go I know this sounds weird but I've liked meeting all the people you know" "I'm glad you like them it means a lot that you like the people around us" they just sat watching the TV the young blonde laying across her mother till jimmy came back "well they have said we need to get clearance but shouldn't take too long" the young blonde still lying across the blonde marshal jimmy sat down moving the young blondes legs and resting them on his legs.

Jimmy sat down thinking that they look like a proper little family with the young blonde he liked his little family and he was going to do his best to keep his little family.

Back in New York the case had taken a turn for the worse the little girl had been kidnapped and taken to Texas. Fin stood talking to liv and another cop at the scene the other detective said "if she's gone to Texas good luck your going to need the marshals office or someone on this and good luck with that" fin and liv looked at each other "we have a friend on loan up there" "isn't your partner usually the blonde one?" The other detective asked, fin was offended by this he got closer to the other detective "my main partner is detective Rollins" liv didn't know whether to step in she knew he was protective over the blonde ever since the hospital. The other detective took a step back "whoa ok man cool just heard some rumours about when she was in Atlanta" fin was so angry "what the hell did you say?!" liv saw this going south and pulled fin out "he's not worth it" she whispered. Fin stopped knowing he had made a bad decision.

The got it the car liv turned to him "okay what the hell was that?" She exclaimed "it's up to her to tell you" "fin it feels like everyone knows but me and I can keep this on the down low and if it gets out I might be able to help" "not further?"

**I know this is longer than I usually write but I hope you liked it. I was trying to show their newish lives! What do you think about the last paragraph? **

**I have tried to write a chase only fanfic if you want to read it, it's called: The hardest thing you will ever forget.**


	33. Chapter 33

Fin questioned himself, this felt wrong Amanda should be the one to tell people not him but she was away and he didn't want her coming back to everyone know "she was assaulted in Atlanta by their chief of police and he got her transferred out" liv thought for a moment "oh my why did no one tell me we could of done something?" Liv said felling guilty and now she wanted to hit the other detective "that's how I felt" fin said looking down "oh god why didn't she tell us" liv was still shocked "they told her it was her fault and that she was a marshal and she should of handled herself better" liv was angry "did she try to press charges?" "No they told her not to and I think she was scared and then he got her transferred up here also I think she never got help" liv looked at him concerned "oh my" "that's why I'm touchy when people start about her I know she is very self-aware of the signals that give away her weakness' but I think being in Huston might help her" liv had been thinking she went to the bar the other day to meet the DA and the bar tender asked if the blonde she worked with was ok because she nearly killed a guy who he described as older that was talking to a younger blonde and she was dragged out by 3 large marshals "fin he's been here" fin looked at her concerned "what?!" "Her old chief I was in the bar the other day and the bar tender asked if she was alright because some older guy was talking to a young blonde and she nearly killed him" the just looked at each other "temporary restraining order" the both said in unison.

They drove back to the precinct fin dialled the blonde and went into the bunks "hey fin" came down the voice the blondes normal warm voice "can I ask a favour?" "Erm yeah what's up?" "The case were on the girl has been taken to Huston" "say no more I'm on it" "also me and liv were at a scene today and another deceive asked about you said he heard rumours about you in Atlanta I just wanted to let you know before you come back" he said speeding up on the last part "oh god" jimmy saw the look on her face "me and liv are working on a temporary restraining order now" "wait she knows?" "She was there I nearly knocked him flat on his ass she said it'll go no further" "fin what am I go into do? I didn't want anyone to know and that's one step to close to the finding out about me being a marshal" "we're handling it" "can you put liv on?" "Erm yeah two secs" the blonde moved the phone away from her ear "someone has found out about Atlanta and asked fin" jimmy saw the fear in her eyes "but if they found that out..." "Exactly jimmy" she put the phone back to her ear "I won't tell anyone I promise why didn't you tell me?" "didn't tell anyone fin only found out because he knew everything else" "we're working on the temp restraining order now" "why?" "I was talking to the bar tender and he told me about the other week how you nearly killed some guy who was talking to Kimberly" "thanks" the blonde marshal replied still a bit unsure of everything "no worries and your secret is safe with me" "thanks" she heard a distant voice then liv say "give me a minuet I'll ring you back" she hung up and rang Marco and Luke to look for the missing girl.

Back at the precinct an older man had just walked in "I need to speak to detective tutola" he matched the description from the bar fin jumped "I'll take him" they moved over to the chair by his desk and asked "is there something I can help you with sir?" liv moving closer the man handed him a file "the originals as well" liv stood behind him as he opened the file to see a bruised and battered picture of the blonde they were shocked "and tell her if anyone else finds out I will make sure everyone knows how much of a wimp she was" fin stood up and was about to tell him to turn and around and arrest him when captain cragen came out his office "hey what you still doing here" the older man at fin desk said he got up and shook cragens hand "long time no see how is everything?" "Let's go in my office and talk" the two men walked into cragens office the two detectives looked at each other and went into the bunks and looked at the file it hurt them to read the blondes statement and look at what he did to her, it was one of the worst they had read and fin didn't know if it was because she was his partner or what he did to her, he felt physically sick. Olivia had seen her fair share of violent crime but this hit home "did she tell you any of this?" "Nothing other than he took a phone call but I don't know how she kept this a secret liv I feel sick" he said "me too" the both just looked at each other until they heard a commotion in the other room they went out to find the older guy being dragged from cragens office with a bloody lip they ran up to the captain liv holding the file "you two in here now" he said to the two detectives obeyed.

They were all in the office cragen's he sat down nursing his hand "can we nail him?" "She dropped all charged and denied anything happened he gave us the original case file though" liv explained "someone's going to have to ring her" cragen said then he looked at the file "Take it you read it" "yeah I want him strung up" liv said angrily "I'm glad she's in Huston because we're going to get him" cragen picked up his phone "were working a private case and will not accept a thing unless its urgent" he hung up and dialled again "Sam?" He asked the two detective looked confused "it's cragen she is going to need you" and he hung up again. "Cap who was that?" Fin asked, cragen looked at them "he's her last captain nice guy rings to check on her, helped her though it" they both nodded accepting this was above them. "She didn't want me to know or liv I don't think us reading this and talking about it is a good idea" fin said he had read the file and heard some of it from the blondes mouth it's was clearly a no go area "but this is an injustice you've seen the pictures" liv protested "but you know Amanda she won't want this getting out or anyone talking about it she won't want to appear weak to anyone" fin explained knowing how the blonde would feel about this "I'm not saying we can't do anything but I want to ring her, I want to tell her what's going on first" cragen looked at fin he had a lot of respect for this man and he knew his partner best "what you think is best fin, she trusts you, but she will need to come back for the trial" fin got out his phone and dialled the blonde.

The blonde marshal was going out her mind jimmy kept trying to reassure her but he didn't know what happened, he didn't know no bad it would be if this got out. She got up and went and sat in a room by herself and started crying she never cried in front of anyone then her phone rang "Rollins" she said through the tears not even looking at the caller ID "hey Amanda it's me are you crying?" The blonde marshal sniffed "hi fin" "look I know this is a bad time but he's just been here turns out he's friends with the cap but by the way had just punched the shit out of him I guess no longer" the blonde forced a sniffles laugh "and he left the original case file" "but he said he would destroy it" she sobbed then she thought "fin please don't read it just get rid of it or something please fin" she begged "he practically confessed to it and I think he told cap what he did because cap wants him strung up" "fin please drop it I don't want to deal with it, I've come a long way from that please fin" she sobbed "I saw the pictures, I can't believe you just dropped it how long did it take for your lip to heal?" "Fin please" she begged she didn't need this right now she needed to be the strong marshal she knew she was. She straightened "fin drop it" "Amanda I can't do that" "fin drop it or I won't come back" and she hung up before he could reply knowing this would hurt him. Fin stood shocked "she said if we do anything she won't come back" liv looked at fin "but she always goes for the highest punishment and goes tough on perps how can she let this go?" "I don't know but you are all my children and I want justice, see how far you can get with what you got" cragen ordered "and do not let Amaro know about this I'll give him some time off it visit his daughter" he added fin looked relived he knew that the blonde and Amaro were not close at least with everything that happened she got close to liv and her betting brought her closer to cragen. He would get her justice even if she hated him for it for the rest of her life.

Fin and liv sat in an interview room to make sure no one but them saw any of this. This both sat just staring at the closed file "you ready?" Liv asked knowing it was hard for him to see the blonde like this he nodded feeling unsure liv opened the case "right we have the pictures, the report, the rape kit evidence, the lab report and everything we need" fin just looked at the pictures and turned them over he didn't want to see her like that and he knew she wouldn't want him to see her like that. They sat going over everything with a fine tooth comb.

The blonde marshal curled into a ball on the bed and just cried she couldn't believe fin had seen them pictures of her face beaten, swollen and cut. Jimmy came around the door quietly "I take it wasn't just a simple assault" she threw a pillow at him and mumbled "go away" he came over and sat next to her on the bed "don't worry about Kimberly she is walking 59" "on her own jimmy go after her" the blonde said in panic "it's cool Luke is watching her now are you going to tell me what really happened?" She thought NO and was going to stick to it "I'm never talking about it! the only person who knows about it was my old captain because he was the only person I trusted at the time" jimmy climbed onto the bed next to her and held her "boots it wasn't your fault" he soothed "your not going to let up are you?" she cried "If you can't tell me I understand" jimmy could count on his hand how many time he saw the blonde cry and it hurt to see her cry he knew if she didn't want to tell him it was bad. "He raped and beat me for 4 hours with a gun to my head and left me cuffed to my bed I only got free because Sam came looking for me when I didn't turn up to work the next day" "oh boots" he hugged her tight he grabbed his phone and wrote a text "Luke keep her out longer take her for food or anything" he received a text back "done" he just hugged her "did you see anyone about it?" "No I talked to Sam about it but that's it, before I knew what was happening I was being transferred" she sobbed jimmy just held her as tight as he could and kept whispering "it wasn't your fault" he text fin "nail this son of a bitch anything you need from us let me know."

Fin sat back at the precinct his phone buzzed he read the text, liv looked up feeling sick "text from jimmy if saying anything we need we got it he wants us to nail this son of a bitch" liv nodded "I really don't know how she is so strong? Mean she was cuffed to a bed and raped and beaten for 4 hours and he didn't even bother to uncuff her, her captain came looking for her when did she didn't come to work and found her unconscious cuffed to the bed" the two just looked at each other this hit home and it hit home hard she was the little sister of the team the one they all wanted to protect "I want life" fin demanded "me too" liv agreed this was one of the worst they had seen where the victim lived.

It seemed really trivial at the time but he looked through to the hospital report "surgery needed but no lasting damage" he read out they both looked a little relived "I still can't believe she never got any help this whole file says she was a marshal didn't act like a marshal that was how they dropped it" "I know I thought she would need at least counselling after this, is that seriously why they dropped it?" "and she pulled her statement" liv added. They sat making a case they had everything they needed for an easy conviction.

The blonde marshal was still crying jimmy didn't know what to do he swept his hand across the night stand and found Kimberly's sleeping pills and some water he placed two in her mouth and helped her take them after a while she fell asleep. Jimmy got up his mind was so confused he rang fin "how's it going?" Jimmy asked "we have a full case she wouldn't even need to testify" "good I've finally got her to sleep think she cried out every last drop of water in her" "oh man sorry" fin said feeling guilty for even telling her about what was going on "it's fine when can he be arrested?" "As soon as we find him" "good I will convince her to let you guys do this" fin let out a relived breath "thanks" the hung up fin looked at liv "he's got her to sleep but he's gunna convince her to prosecute" "thank god" liv said this whole thing made her angry.

The blonde marshal woke up suddenly "where's Kimberly!" She yelled not realising jimmy was behind her "she's out with Luke" the blonde marshal jumped out the bed "god jimmy don't do that to me" jimmy looked at the blonde everything must be in to deal with later box deep inside her. "You know we're going to have to talk about it boots?" "Jimmy were not, we're going to drop it and move on like I had to" jimmy got out of the bed and moved towards her "you know there investigating in New York boots" "yeah yeah" she said walking out the room playing tough marshal no emotions, no attachments. Jimmy chased after her "boots don't walk away from this they have enough to prosecute without you testifying" jimmy said following her she spun in her heals "that's not the point jimmy the point is people will know" "and who gives a dam" he exclaimed "I do, I took me so long to get over it I'm not bringing it back up" they were both saved when the blondes phone rang "Rollins" "hey I'm sorry hear me out we have enough to prosecute without you from the file" "fin you read my fucking file!" She yelled down the phone "that's it fin I won't be able to work with anyone who's read it" "Amanda don't hang up" fin exclaimed trying to keep her on the line "I'm doing this because I love you" "love me! Love me! Fin if you loved me you would do as I say and you would have left this" she thought about it he keeps telling her he loves her and she always shuts him down but maybe he is what she needs "fin too angry to talk sorry" "it's okay ring me back later if you want" fin said calmly "what does liv think?" The blonde whispered down the phone she knew she had been assaulted undercover "she thinks you should of gone after him" "I tried fin I did" she turned away from jimmy back into the room "I know Amanda i know, what he did shouldn't go unpunished no matter who he is" the blonde thought for a while "it's so hard to read what happened to you, to see the pictures but do you have a bad side?" He joked trying to lighten the mood there was a pause "too soon?" He asked they both laughed he loved her laugh so sweet he wished she laughed more often "you know I meant what I said I love you and not just as my partner" he whispered "fin I can't do this now wait till I get back and we'll talk" the blonde detective thought for a minute and took a deep breath "can you really get him without me?" "We have a very strong case and he practically admitted it to the cap" "but won't they use the whole was a marshal should of handled herself better thing again?" "I'll make sure they don't hey liv wants to talk to you" the was silence as the phone was passed "hi Amanda how are you?" Liv said in her clam voice "I can't believe you's have read the file, I know cragen got told briefly what happened by Sam" "don't worry Amanda we have kept it with us at all times and we only ones work on it when were alone so only we know" "but it will affect how you guys work with me it won't be the same" the blonde said knowing this would be true "I thought the same after what happened to me yeah el was a bit more protective from time to time but eventually he got over it" "but fin won't" "he will in time he can't read some of it and says he won't read some of it because he knew you wouldn't want him too and he can't look at the pictures" liv said in her clam voice the blonde detective thought back the tears and put her emotions back into a box "he will see me as weak" she stated "weak hell you deserve a medal for coming back from this and fin agrees!" Liv was angry the blonde didn't feel the same way "Can you put fin back on?" The blonde marshal asked calmly "yeah sure thing but I meant what I said" the phone was passed back to fin the blonde marshal asked "do you see me any different after this?" She needed to know where she stood with her partner "hell no I see you as even stronger, please don't think like that I would bubble wrap you or anything when you come back I promise" the blonde was thinking "please let me get him for you" fin added jimmy came in "boots let them do this, you need this" then she replied "if you can get him... Get him but fin this is to prove to Kimberly no matter what happeneds you need to stand up for yourself" "understood" fin replied "you know I'm proud of you" fin added and they hung up.

**Sorry later update than usual I didn't get home till 2am today.**

**Everything is about to become stressful for the two blondes! A new note and Sam comes to help the team with their case and they moved further with the case. **

**I am working on her getting back to New York.**

**How do you like the longer chapters? **


	34. Chapter 34

Jimmy moved towards the blonde marshal and held her, they just stood in each other's arms until here was a knock on the door jimmy pulled away "I'll get that" the blonde marshal turned away and wiped her face checking for any tears as she heard her daughter in the other room with Luke "let me see my mom" she demanded "she has boots temper and curiosity I couldn't keep her away for much longer" she went to the door so see jimmy holding the young blonde back until she escaped and ran to the blonde marshal jimmy looked round to see the blondes hugging "I thought something had happened to you when Luke wouldn't bring me back" "something did but we'll talk later" the young blonde nodded "thanks for looking after her Luke" "no bother" he replied god that little girl would make a great interrogator someday he was frazzled "boots ever have a tough suspect just put her in with them" he said defeated the blonde marshal laughed.

Jimmy went out with Luke the blonde marshal sat by her daughter the young blonde gabbed her mom a beer, the blonde marshal took a huge swig and set it on the table "I need to talk to you" she said looking at her daughter "mom you've been crying what's happened?" "You know what I told you happened in Atlanta?" The young blonde nodded "well I didn't tell you the whole truth" she looked down "I was raped and beaten for 4 hours cuffed to my bed I only got free because my captain came looking for me and found me unconscious" the young blonde hugged her mother "but he came to the precinct today and gave the file to fin, liv and cragen and they have read it and they have enough to prosecute" "really?" The young blonde asked "yeah I tried to prosecute before but they used that fact I used to be marshal to drop the charges" "if there anything I can help with? For the case" the young blonde wanted her mother to get the justice she didn't get before "they have it under control, but thank you" they sat the blonde marshals arms around the young blonde, the young blonde loved her mother so much she would do anything to help. The blonde marshal would do this to show her daughter you can move on and that you always deserve justice. After a while the blonde marshal asked "Luke looked pretty frazzled" "well I asked him questions, threaten him" the blonde marshal looked at her daughter with a raised eye brow "nothing major just that I would run away and that he would lose me" the blonde marshal laughed "you know how guilty that would of made him feel" the young blond nodded "then I asked him more questions and when he wouldn't tell me I threatened to jump from the car and then I threatened to press the buttons on his seat then he gave in and took me home" "well I know who's going in with hard suspects" the blonde marshal said laughing "I feel bad through I thought he was going to cry at one point" "he looked like he was going to cry" they laughed "would you really let me in with suspects or fugitives?" The young blonde asked "hell yes" the young blonde felt honoured her mother trusted her "you'll have to learn some basics like what you can't do, who you have to wait for but yes I would defiantly let you lose with fugitives" the young blonde smiled.

The trust was she saw, how strong her daughter was and she knew the guys would try to bubble wrap her but she knew the blonde would be a great marshal should she ever want that.

Back at the precinct Sam had just arrived he walked in and straight into cragen's office "where is she? Is she ok?" Cragen put the phone down "she's in Huston on loan to the marshals and you will want to ask her partner fin he's been talking to her" Sam turned and left the office and asked the nearest uni where fin was, the uni pointed over to a coloured man at a desk with a brown haired women he walked straight up to them "is she ok?" He asked the two detective turned around and rose "you must be Sam" fin said shaking his hand liv did the same "I'm detective tutuola and this is detective benson" he added, he saw the look of fear in his eyes "she's fine her and Kimberly are in Huston working with the marshals, they know what happened and are making sure she is okay" fin whispered "her sister knows?" Fin thought he would have known "her daughter" he added Sam was totally confused and fin saw this "lets go somewhere more private" liv suggested the two men nodded. Liv checked the bunks then signalled to the two men they sat down on the bed "take it you didn't know about her daughter?" Liv asked "no how old is her daughter? Please don't say that bastard got her nocked up?" He was just as angry as them and this comforted fin "no thank god but it's not good Kimberly was convicted through assault 17 years ago and she gave her up but her family died and she found her and she has custody" fin explained "woah" Sam sighed "well just when I thought I knew everything about her" "so did I" fin added "I was here when she first came to the precinct she had one bag and that was it, she was so scared bless her then Amanda got scared and shouted at her, they ran her DNA and it matched" liv explained "how did she find out Amanda was her mother?" Sam asked not sure what was going on, surely Amanda didn't have a daughter "Ben crawly a bounty-" "hunter" Sam finished off fin sentence "take it you's have meet?" Fin asked "yeah tried to get her to go on the road with him but she turned him down mean he came around not even 2 weeks after she came to Atlanta I thought for sure she would leave" fin just nodded "wish she had in away then none of this would be happening" he added. Fin and liv just nodded. "What her daughter like?" Sam asked "she is just like her mother in every way so strong willed" "well Amanda is very strong willed as soon as the swelling on her face went down she came back to work I think she was only out about a week or two then she was transferred" "sounds like Amanda" fin added. Liv on the other hand saw the behaviour of the blonde and recognised it all too well, put it in a box and hope to deal with it someday.

"Do you have her new number?" Sam asked fin got out his cell "just press 1 and it should come up and ring her" "thanks" Sam said he pressed down 1 and waited he herd ringing then he heard "Amanda Rollins US marshal" come though the phone like a reflex in a strong voice "Amanda it's me" Sam said knowing her voice would be an act "Sam?" The voice sweetened "yea it's me how you doing? I heard you have a daughter?" "I'm good and yeah her names Kimberly" the young blonde looked up at her mother the blonde marshal place the phone on her should "it's Sam and old friend" she whispered before putting the phone back to her ear "take it your there to help" "yeah" he said not knowing what to say to his long lost friend "what you doing working with the marshals?" Jimmy came through the door with the guys and an evidence bag in hand "I'm sorry I have to go you'll have ask fin tell him I said its ok and tell him not to tell anyone else" "okay I'll ring you back later" she hung up.

Sam shut the phone "said to ask you why she is with the marshals... Said its okay to tell me but no one who doesn't need to know" he looked at liv then remembered she didn't know either "well Amanda isn't Amanda she's Annie frost" liv looked at him "wasn't that the marshal who let her fugitive father loose" "let me finish" fin said "her really name is Annie frost and she got forced to leave the marshals for letting her father go and putting the teams lives at risk" liv had followed this women's career she admired the blonde putting herself thought college and joining the Air Force "didn't she get taken by a drug cartel?" Liv asked "yeah she did, she let me run her to see who I was working with and I did she has a rap sheet" liv and sam looked shocked "but I got a transcript saying she from Huston PD and had been there years" "we got one saying she worked in Atlanta for years" "guess I didn't know her as well as I thought" Sam said defeated. Liv on the other hand had a new found respect for the blonde she had followed Annie frosts career since the first time she saw her in the paper, and when she turned up at the precinct with boxes in hand she was so star struck to be working with her she was also unsure whether it was her, she could never bring herself to ask about the blondes past, but she never forgot who she was working with.

"Jimmy what you got there?" "A new note" jimmy looked at the two blondes "little boots I don't think you should read this" the two blondes stood next to each other and read the letter _dear Kimberly, you may have escaped me once but I have people on the inside and when I take you to Mexico there is nothing the marshals office can do to save you, but don't worry my child I have a nice house for you there where you can live with me. Annie frost I'm sorry I drugged your dog but it wouldn't shut up and don't get in the way again. I will get my baby back._ The two blondes stood there Kimberly looked at her mother "right you don't go anywhere alone understood?" The blonde marshal stated the young blonde nodded "I also want her armed" the blonde marshal added jimmy nodded. The young blonde wasn't bothered much by the letter she knew her mom would do anything to protect her and that the guys were here and he tried to take her once and failed so he could easily fail again.

Jimmy came over to the two blondes "hey little boots we will keep you safe don't worry about it"

**Sorry late update hope you like **


	35. Chapter 35

"I'm not worried" she replied confidently "her mothers daughter" Marco said, the blonde marshal knew her daughter must be in some way affected by this but now wasn't the time if she said she was fine she was. "Hey why don't you go ring fin let him know what's going on?" The blonde marshal suggested, jimmy knew it was to get her out of the way for a minuet the young blonde grabbed her cell and went in her room and dialled fin "hi fin" the young blonde said as soon as the call went though, fin stood up and moved away from Sam and liv "hey Kimberly what's up?" Fin loved talking to the young blonde it was like having another child "they got another letter saying whoever it is, is going to take me to Mexico where no one can get me, they think it could be my father, at work we found out he's been at load of crime scenes but never been caught" the young blonde said calmly "are you alright?" Fin said alarmed getting the attention of Sam and liv "yeah I'm good I'm not too bothered really he failed once and I have mom, you's and the guys to protect me even though I don't like feeling like a child" "let them do whatever they need to do to keep you safe" Sam rose and was standing next to fin listening in "I will don't worry mom just suggested that I ring to let you know what's going on" "I'm glad you did thank you" "if you don't mind me asking what's happening moms case?" "Well her old captain is here and we have a pretty solid case" "thanks fin I better go" "your welcome ring anytime you need to talk" "will do" and they hung up.

"Right I want her armed, she goes nowhere without one of us if he has people inside we can't trust anyone so we run this no help" all three men nodded in unison "we'll head back and get started" Luke and Marco said leaving. The young blonde came out her room "fins worried but fine" "hey you know if this scares you I understand" the blonde marshal said "it doesn't" the young blonde had been thinking of ways to help "could baiting me out be an idea" "no!" Jimmy and the blonde marshal said in unison the blonde marshal was thinking "I would wear a wire and all that" the blonde marshal turned to jimmy "i don't like it but it could work if he sees us letting her out on her own he might make a move" "see!" The young blonde said "no, we'll get him another way" jimmy stood in front of the blondes he could see so much of the blonde marshal in the young blonde abit to much for his liking right now "Little boots your not going out there" he said making sure she understood. The young blonde looked defeated.

Jimmy looked at the two blondes it was the same look the blonde marshal used to have right before some outrageous plane "I'm staying if no one minds" he stated rather than asked the two blondes they sat in their usual way on the sofa the blonde marshal in the middle and the young blonde up right against the side of the sofa jimmy moved the blondes legs to fit on the end. The blonde marshal got her laptop off the table "hey want to look at colleges?" The young blonde moved round "yeah" "erm want you want to look at?" "Like crime scene stuff and law" jimmy moved over "I think Huston-Tillotson do law and criminal stuff" the blonde marshal brought up the web page yeah they do pre-law and criminal justice" the young blonde nodded "I'll have a look at a few here and a few in newyork and I'll request brochures" "okay" the young blonde replied. The blonde marshal never expected to be looking for colleges for her daughter she was totally out her comfort zone but she would do her best. She looked though the websites "hey I found forensics and a NYPD entry route in newyork I'll request brochures" the young blonde looked over seeing the web page "I have the entry requirements" "I'll get the brochure then" the blonde marshal smiled. Jimmy needed the blondes to stay here he finally got them here and he wasn't going to lose them.

At the precinct Sam was still confused "who was that?" He asked fin "that was Amanda's daughter she is being targeted she was kidnapped and they think it's her dad trying to get her" Sam looked even more confused and now liv looked confused "they don't know who her dad is but from what she said I presume his DNA was found at a crime scene and it matched hers" "wait he kidnapped her?!" Liv exclaimed this bit of information just sinking in "yeah I told you that when you saw me go nuts and Amanda wouldn't answer my calls" liv just nodded "yeah I remember now" Sam was just so confused "Sam it's fine she has a daughter, her daughters father is a major criminal, and he tried to kidnap her but her team got her back no big deal. It did take me a while to get my head around it" "I still can't believe she kept her daughter a secret and she used to be a marshal?" "We didn't know either until she turned up and yeah I was shocked I didn't know either I only found out when she rang me after Kimberly lost her baby and they were at the hospital" "wait her daughter was pregnant?!" "Yes assaulted by her temporary foster brother" liv said respectfully and calmly "she had a lot of complications" fin added "oh" Sam said he didn't know what to say "it's fine man we didn't know any of this either" fin reassured. Sam couldn't believe how much the blonde had hidden. Cragen came in "erm sorry about earlier" Sam said immediately "don't worry about it" cragen replied "how we doing?" "We have a solid case but Kimberly's got another note" fin had filled cragen on about the whole Kimberly note situation when he first found out "what did it say?" "Take her to Mexico and she wouldn't back" "are they alright?" "Yeah I think Amanda is more shook up than Kimberly" cragen nodded "well if you guys need anything let me know I'll be in my office" "thanks cap" fin yelled after him.

Fin thought about the blondes Atlanta tattoo "hey you know Amanda's Atlanta tattoo?" Fin asked Sam "yeah" "why did she get?" "She was drunk and placed a bet and lost and drank some more and decided she would give up gambling but her bookie beat her and she came in the next day with it when I asked her she denied anything, the only she told me was she got drunk and had a fight we didn't call her brawlions for nothing and I put the rest together myself" "he marked her" fin said shocked "that's what I thought but she would never tell me, looks like a nice tattoo though doesn't it?" "Yeah I thought it was something nice" fin said liv looked confused "she has a UV Atlanta on her arm" "oh" liv said.

Back in Huston the blonde marshal was still looking at colleges for her daughter. Jimmys phone rang "hey... yeah I'm with Annie and her daughter... yeah I know it's crazy right" the blonde marshal looked over at jimmy "yeah we're on a case... Okay speak soon" "who was that?" "Just nat I don't see her much since we broke up and she moved" jimmy explained "oh" the blonde marshal said "we broke up because I never got over everything that happened with you" the young blonde rose and went into her room this was clearly not her place "never got over what?" The blonde detective said looking up from the laptop "the fact we used to be together then I didn't see you for years and then we got paired together at H.E.A.T and we acted like nothing ever happened at work but you would come to me, the fact we lived at your place practically and we finally got together and then you were gone" "jimmy now! you choose now! to have this all out in front of Kimberly" "well you ignored it until now and I can't deal with it anymore and the fact you climbed in to my bunk" the blonde marshal stood up "I can't believe your doing this now after everything you learnt about me in the past while" he stood up following her "it's only made me love you more" the blonde marshal stood there shocked he came up behind her and put his arms around her waist she wriggled free any close contact like that made her feel sick but jimmys made her feel alright but she turned around and hugged him "please jimmy we'll talk about this later" jimmy was about to open his mouth when there was a knock on the door.

Jimmy moved to the door looked through the spy hole to see it was Marco he opened the door "Luke's hung back to run some checks" he said moving to living room "here is a gun and here's a spare to strap to her leg and there's some more stuff in the bag" he said handing the blonde the two guns "hey where is little boots?" The young blonde came out of her room and up to Marco "lets get you kitted up." The young blonde stood in the living room in jeans and a t-shirt Marco was busy strapping a gun to her calf while jimmy held her hands as she stood on the table to make she didn't fall, the blonde marshal was busy fastening a belt to her daughter, "raise your shirt a little" she asked the young blonde knew her mom would over react, the blonde marshal watched as the young blonde raised her top from over jeans, she saw the scares on the blondes hips she traced her fingers over the scares "how did you get these?" She asked calmly jimmy looked over and saw the lines on the blondes hips Marco stood up to look as well "I fell a lot" "Kimberly tell us the truth"

**Wow this is the 35****th**** chapter I never thought I would get this far thankyou for all your support! :)**


	36. Chapter 36

Jimmy asked "the light scrapes are from skiing I crashed a few times and the deeper ones are from Forster brother" "say no more" the blonde marshal said not sure what to say "you ski?" Macro asked "yeah" jimmy looked her up and down "I thought you must of done something like that by the way you stand you stand knees forwards" the blonde marshal finished up on the belt and handed her a Barrett "hey we'll have to go skiing some time" Marco said the blonde nodded "right this Barrett has a tracker just in case" the young blonde placed it in her hair and jimmy helped her down and looked in the mirror and nodded. Jimmy pulled her top over her gun "keep it like this" the young blonde nodded Marco reached into his bag and handed the young blonde a bullet proof vest "keep this on you we don't know if he could be armed or not" to young blonde nodded Marco took her hands and looked at them "you didn't wear gloves when you sharpened skis did you?" He saw the scar between her thumb and first finger the young blonde looked at Marco "yeah I know how it works" macro said the young blonde felt at home "Marco how what works?" The blonde marshal asked "when you sharpen skis if you don't wear gloves your hand can slip and skis get pretty sharp and it leaves that cut" "how do you know?" Jimmy asked "my first girlfriend was a skier" Marco said "so jimmy can take you hunting and Marco can take you skiing" the blonde marshal joked "I'd totally take you hunting little boots" jimmy said "I'd like to go hunting" "there ya go jimmy a new hunting partner" "once this is all sorted I'll take you out hunting" the young blonde nodded quite excited. The young blonde flopped onto the sofa "I'll head back I told Luke I'd be back as soon as I could" "ok" the blonde marshal said and Marco left the young blonde found a CSI and the three sat and watched CSI till the young blonde fell asleep, jimmy fetched her a blanket "it's been a long day for her" the blonde marshal added.

The blondes phone rang she picked it up "yeah thankyou yes tomorrow will be fine" she hung up jimmy looked at her questioningly "we have been approved to vist daisy tomorrow" "we'll at least she will be safe inside a prison" the blonde marshal nodded.

-/-

They woke up the next day the blonde marshal made breakfast and explained to the young blonde where they were going today and the young blonde was excited but nervous. They packed up and got in the car the blonde marshal started driving "any requests?" She said pointing to the radio "I have some cd's in the glove box and my iPod is in there too I think" the young blonde flicked though the CDs and then went to looking in the iPod and settled on making her own playlist which consisted of Mumford and sons, armed and dangerous and whatever else sounded good and stuck it on to play she sat in the passenger seat belting out some of the songs the blonde marshal quietly laughing as she drove out to the prison.

They arrived at the prison "common you need to stop now we're here" the young blonde switched off the iPod and put it back in the glove box as much as she loved hearing her daughter sing and being herself she couldn't wait till she saw daisy. They got out the car and went through security and were told to sit at a table and she would be brought to them. They sat at the table awaiting Daisy's arrival.

The blonde marshal kept looking around waiting for best friend then she saw her best friend come out guided by a guard he sat her at the table "now be nice they travelled" the guard said fastening her to the table daisy was so excited to see them she waited until the guard had left. "How are you? You must be Kimberly? How are you? How's the team? I'm so glad you came how's New York? Just tell me everything!" She said so fast they could barely understand her. "I'm good there re opening what happened in Atlanta, and yeah this is Kimberly, the team are fine there helping on Kimberly's case, New York is fine I like it there… well I did" "how are they re opening it?" "The bastard only gone and gave my new partner the case file" "oh I'm so sorry keep me informed will ya" the blonde marshal nodded "and this is Kimberly, Kimberly meet daisy" the young blonde shook Daisy's hand "you look just like your mother" daisy commented "thanks everyone says that the guys say I do her eye roll" the young blonde was warming up to daisy "I bet you do how you getting on with them?" "Good they helped me though a lot they helped mom get custody" "mom" she sniggered at the blonde marshal "I'm glad they are looking after you" "so am I" the blonde marshal added "you know I never thought you were the kid type" "neither did I but since I got Kimberly back I can't imagine life without her" she said as she stroked the young blonde hair "how is it in here?" The blonde marshal asked "it's alright I suppose I'm up for parole soon I think" "aw I hope oh get out then we can have girly days you could come to New York" "I'd like that but let's not get ahead of ourselves I'm not sorry for I did, he deserved everything he got" "I know but at least try" "hey Kimberly would you get me a soda" "yeah sure" the young blonde said getting up as soon as the young blonde had taken a few steps away "she looks exactly like you, she's so pretty boots but tell me what's going on with this case about Kimberly" "turns out her father is a fugitive and on the most wanted list I didn't tell her that just yet there's no picture and the only DNA he ever left was in me when Kimberly was conceived but he's suspected in over a 60 murders and at least 10 bank jobs and he's been sending us letters says he's gunna take her to Mexico where I can't reach her" "whoa" "but she knows most of this just not that he's a most wanted" "understood whoa are you okay?" "Yeah we're getting though this, I have her armed and she wears a discreet vest at all times outside the house" daisy nodded knowing safety was the upmost in this situation "can you believe Ben got involved in this gave her my new card and everything and then gave her a complete file on me, she never read it, but still" "son of a bitch" the young blonde returned with a soda "the guard said this was your favourite" she looked at the can "yeah it is thanks" she opened the can and took a sip. "So Kimberly how's everything with you?" "Good in suppose I like New York and I like Huston the guys really seem to look after me just like moms partner in New York" "you got a new partner?" "Yeah fin he's great has my back got me help for gambling and loves to look after Kimberly rings to check up on her all the time" "he seems nice" the young blonde nodded "so how old are you Kimberly?" "17 nearly 18" the young blonde revealed daisy looked at the blonde marshal then back to the young blonde she couldn't believe how beautiful the young blonde was and how much she looked like her mom "in case I don't get to see you before, happy birthday" just as she said that the guard came over "we have to be getting you back" daisy nodded and rose the blonde marshal gave her a hug and whispered "be safe" and then the young blonde got up and hugged daisy who whispered "do what your mother says" to the young blonde and was led away.

The two blondes left the prison and climbed back into the escalade "so did you like daisy?" The blonde marshal asked nervously "yeah when can we go back soon?" "I'll ring when we get in if you want?" The young blonde nodded "okay but for now were needed at HEAT" the young blonde nodded and got out the iPod the blonde marshal loved her daughter singing even if most of it was off tune and made up words, they drove back as the young blonde sang her heart out.

**Sorry I didn't up date as usual I have had a lot of problems and I will be away for the next few Sundays so my updating might off I will try to update as normal! **

**I tried to give a little background into Kimberly's past with her adoptive family not sure about it.**

**Hope you liked the chapter let me know? I have about 4/5 chapter left in Huston might be less when edited.**


	37. Chapter 37

They arrived back at HEAT and pilled out the escalade jimmy met them at the front door and walked in "how was she?" Jimmy asked Luke came up behind them "how is she?" "Whoa clam it she's fine we didn't get long with her but she's good she was asking about all you's" they all looked relived "hey little boots marco is in the conference room wanna go tell him want happened?" The young blonde nodded and made her way to the conference table to find marco sat at a laptop "hey little boots how was the prison?" He said grabbing her a chair "it was good mam's friend seems really nice but it was really short" "I'm glad you like daisy she's a good person and" he lowered his voice "and I don't blame her one bit for killing the bastard" the young blonde looked at marco "I know she killed someone but what did she do?" Marco shut the door "she was molested as a child by her music teacher and her niece was getting lessons from the same music teacher and she flipped and shot him" marco almost whispered "oh" the young blonde wish she could kill her step brother. Marco got of his chair and came eye level with the young blonde "if you ever get in that situation ring for me" he remembered everyone's shock when they were called to the house he can't remember but he remembered someone telling daisy to take some tablets so they couldn't question her. If the young blonde ever got herself in a situation like that he hoped she would ring. The young blonde nodded.

The blonde marshal put her head round the door "hey do want to do some self-defence?" The young blonde looked at marco who nodded "go I'll keep going, be careful" the young blonde rose and they left for the gym, jimmy had followed them. They got changed and started but the young blonde didn't want to hurt her mother, jimmy was stood at the side of mat watching them he couldn't stop thinking how beautiful the blonde marshal looked guiding her daughter through some basics which she master quickly. Jimmy was day dreaming and then next thing he knew he was on the floor with the young blonde on top of him, he could hear the blonde marshal laughing. "Ow little boots get off" he yelled "god jimmy thought you were good at this, if she can get one over on you god help you on a chase" marco and Luke were stood at the windows laughing so hard they were holding onto each other the young blonde sailed across the mat and got jimmy like a pro and jimmy didn't even see her coming. "Jimmy man" marco said laughing they walked in and high fived the young blonde who hadn't moved from jimmys chest. The blonde detective had finally stopped laughing and went over and helped her daughter up "well you can have my back any day" marco said "with skills like that she's mine" the blonde marshal protested jimmy was still laying on the floor "god her drop kick is hard" he said nursing his back the blonde marshal went over and helped him up "beat by a girl" she said as he got to his feet, he didn't want to try and deny it the young blonde did get one over on him but it reminded him of the young blondes mother at the training academy. The guys stood there still laughing with the young blonde who came over to jimmy "I'm sorry if I hurt you" she said sheepishly jimmy looked at her "you can't apologise to a fugitive good work" he said pulling her into his chest for a hug.

The more time he spent with the blondes the more he felt he was a father figure to the young blonde and he liked it, he always wanted a daughter.

The two blondes and jimmy got changed and met the guys back at the conference room and decided to ring fin, she likes fin, fin feels like a father to her just like jimmy. She pulled out her cell and dialled for fin "hi fin" "hey Kimberly everything okay?" He loved hearing the young blondes voice it was always so warm and happy "yeah I was just ringing to see what was going on back in New York" she saw the guys watching her so she got up and left the conference room "how's the case?" "Everything here is okay I think liv might want to talk to you but everything with the case it fine were just waiting for him to surface so we can arrest him" "okay" she was happy they were doing something she wished something could be done about her foster brother but she knew it was too late "how's everything in Huston?" "Good I did some self-defence with mom earlier and jimmy didn't see me coming and I knocked him over" fin was stunned jimmy was taller and bigger than the young blonde this ment the young blonde was just as strong as her mother "well done" was all he could manage in shock, liv came up to the desk "is that Kimberly?" Fin nodded "I'm going to pass you over to liv if that okay with you?" "Yeah" fin passed the phone to liv he loved speaking to the young blonde.

"Hello Kimberly" liv said warmly she loved speaking to the young blonde she was her mother just smaller "hi liv" the young blonde said cheerfully she loved speaking to liv she never around the bush about anything "how's Huston?" "It's good I went to see mams friend in prison" liv knew this would be daisy the US marshal who shot her music teacher from all the reports she read on the marshal. "How was it?" "It was nice moms friend was lovely" the truth was she wanted to go back, the time they had together was so short she needed more time to talk to this women who was the only person who knew of her existence "I'm glad you had a good time and Amanda's case is coming on well we just need him to surface to arrest him" under the circumstances she could never call the blonde marshal mom in the same sentence as the case they were working it didn't seem right "thanks" although fin had just told her she still loved talking to these people "and your moms old captain is here, he is helping with the case and would like to meet you" liv knew the young blonde didn't need protecting from stuff like this, she was much the same she preferred to know everything up front "okay mean I would have to speak to mom" "oh I totally understand I just wanted you to beware" "thanks liv I really appreciate you being upfront with me" liv just smiled "it's no bother" the young blonde turned around to see the blonde marshal "erm I have to go liv I'll speak later" "okay be good for your mom" "will do" and she hung up.

"You didn't have to cut it short I just came out to check on you" the young blonde moved over to her mother. "I guess I'm just not used to people trusting me" the blonde marshal came eye to eye with the young blonde "I trust you" and she hugged her daughter, the young blonde hugged her mother back, she wanted to believe her mother trusts her but she trusted plenty of people who have let her down in the past. "Hey lots not say anymore about it okay?" The blonde marshal said trying to make her daughter feel better she knew it would take a while for her to trust everyone completely. The young blonde looked up and her mother and nodded "hey why don't we sneak out and go get a coffee or something?" The blonde marshal suggested "yeah" the young blonde liked the idea of that. The blonde marshal looked around and the guys were still in the conference room the blonde marshal looked at her daughter nodded and pointed to the door and they left quietly.

Back at the precinct Sam was still going insane "when will she be back?" He asked fin "when the case is sorted I think" or he hoped, he liked that Sam had come to help, he had been pretty useful but he wouldn't stop asking questions, why did he just ring her?! "Look all I know is she is on loan indefinitely why don't you ring her?" Then you would leave me alone for a while he thought he handed him his cell "I'll be in the bunks just give me it when your done" he said and walked off. Sam opened the phone and looked through the contact list and went down to Amanda and dialled.

The two blondes arrived at the coffee shop the young blonde chose a iced mocha while the blonde marshal chose a plain large coffee they sat at the table the blonde marshal had a few questions she had been thinking of "can you drive?" She asked the young blonde who had a bit of her drink them nodded "yeah I passed first time but my car was lost in the fire" "I just wondered, I was thinking if you want maybe you would want to learn to pursuit drive? Could come in handy" the young blonde nodded "yeah" she said in excitement "I would really like that" the blonde marshal was happy "I'll see what I can do" she smiled this could come in handy she would be able to come on chases and if anything happened get away quick. Then the blonde marshals phone rang she looked at the caller ID then looked at the young blonde "it's fin" he opened the phone "hi f-" "oh Amanda it's good to hear your voice" "Sam?" She said confused "how did you get this phone?" "Fin gave me it I'm helping on the case" "erm okay can I call you back I'm having coffee with my daughter" "not really you have been ignoring me since you left Atlanta and I here you have a daughter when did this happen?" "Considering she's 17 I'm guessing 17 years ago" she said sarcastically "you never told me" "I never thought I'd see her again I only told a few people outside my family" "why are you in Huston?" "This is starting to sound like an interrogation Sam" "well I come to help you and your not here and then I get told your working with the US marshals?" "Sam cool it okay I'm here till the case is solved and possibly longer depending on what happens, and don't you dare come down here" "I might yet I want to meet your daughter" "Sam she is nothing to do with you as much as I love you being here for me I need to learn how to look after her on my own and I haven't done that since I got her" she hung up the young blonde looked at her mother confused "Sam is my old captain we were, well you could say best friends and then after what happened he was my support" the young blonde nodded "someday I want you to meet him but not yet not till everything is sorted" the young blonde nodded "I understand" she took a sip of her coffee "how is it?" The blonde marshal asked calming down the young blonde held out the cup so she could take a sip, she did "that's nice, thankyou" she smiled.

Kimberly's phone rang she answered to a hectic jimmy "where are you? Are you okay? Where did you go?" "I'm at a coffee shop with mom were both fine" she took a picture of the two of them and sent it "see we're good and I didn't leave the building by myself" "thank god" she heard down the phone then a distant "boots has her they went for coffee" "you better ask them if they want something?" "Erm mom says do you guys want anything?" "Yeah please just normal coffees if you don't mind" "done" the blonde marshal said she took the phone "we're fine and we'll be back soon with your coffees don't get your knickers in a twist I just wanted to take her somewhere by myself" "I understand but you didn't tell us I thought she'd been taken again" "clam down I have her, were good we'll be back soon" she said and hung up "god jimmy worries to much" the young blonde nodded in agreement. The finished their drinks and headed over to the counter "hey do you want one for the road?" The blonde marshal asked the young blonde nodded "please" the blonde marshal ordered another iced mocha and a few muffins to the order they waited as the drinks were made up and walked back to H.E.A.T jimmy just rolled his eyes as the blondes walked in the blonde marshal put the bag down "calm it we brought a peace offering" macro came up to the blondes "don't do that again leave something anything."

The blonde marshal was happy to have the help with her daughter but she wanted to look after her daughter by herself, she needed to she wasn't going to have help when she was on her own and she knew at some point she will be.

"Marco we're good anyway someone wants to learn to pursuit drive" marco looked at the young blonde who nodded "little boots this will be a great help" Luke came over "I'll help" the young blonde was happy she had loved today. "One condition" the blonde marshal said everyone looked at her "you don't teach her the way we taught Luke and I teach her you guys can help" the young blonde looked confused "we taught Luke how pursuit drive by waking him up at 3am and making him drive to the Mexican border and back" the young blonde look a bit scared "we only did that because Luke was being annoying and we needed to get there and back fast don't worry though we'll train you" the blonde marshal reassured.

It was starting to look like Luke just got everything thrown at him the young blonde hoped this wouldn't happen but she hoped they wouldn't treat her like the blonde marshals daughter. She wanted to do this on her own with minimal help.

"Hey let's get back to the case" marco said seeing the young blonde was a bit out her comfort zone, he loved looking after the young blonde she was funny, smart and strong willed just like her mother and he wanted to keep her that way. Everyone nodded and went into the conference room jimmy stood up "right we have been able to trace him back to the a cartel from what we have found he could be a son or someone close to the top" the blonde marshal held her daughters hand "we think this could be why there hasn't been anything on him we found that there was a lot of cops on the take and that they have links to a few cartels" "right okay erm don't tell anyone keep this on the down low we don't need another Maria blanco" she knew it was a harsh thing to say and it shocked the guys especially marco but she hoped this would shock them enough to really keep it on the down low she wanted needed her daughter alive. "Understood" Luke answered for the shocked team. The young blonde looked confused "erm well we were protecting someone… and her location was bugged and well… she ended up dead" Luke explained "oh" was the young blonde could reply.

"Right if no one minds I'm going to take her for a drive" the blonde marshal started more than asked the shocked team. Jimmy just nodded "be careful" "we will" she replied the two blondes left and made their way out to the escalades.

Jimmy wanted to go with them just incase but he knew better "she is going to have to look after her by herself at some point" Marco interjected "yeah but I like having them around you know, I like looking after little boots its like she's the daughter I always wanted" it was a known fact jimmy always wanted a child. "I know man you have been really happy since they got here and little boots really seems to like you" marco said he knew at some point the blonde marshal would have to leave and he didn't want it to crush jimmy. "You know it just makes me feel like I have my own little family just like I always wanted" "and little boots could easily pass for your daughter" Luke added "ah man I hope they stay" jimmy said thinking.

The two blondes got outside and hopped into an escalade "I'll just drive us somewhere first" the young blonde nodded "okay." They drove for seemed like ages till they came to an old quarry "where are we?" The young blonde asked "were at yoakum, my dad brought me here once it's quite and pretty secluded just don't drive over the edge" she joked the young blonde laughed "right want to swap?" The blonde marshal asked opening the door the young blonde opened her door and went around the driver's side "escalades are a bit different, they have more pull than the average car and they are heavier" the young blonde nodded. The blonde marshal handed her daughter the keys.

**I'm trying to show that the blonde marshal wants to look after her daughter and doesn't need the help all the time.**

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday my house is being renovated and they messed up my electricity.**

**I hope you liked this chapter let me know?**


	38. Chapter 38

The two blondes got outside and hopped into an escalade "I'll just drive us somewhere first" the young blonde nodded "okay." They drove for seemed like ages till they came to an old quarry type thing "where are we?" The young blonde asked "were at yoakum, my dad brought me here once and we jumped in but it's quiet and pretty secluded just don't drive over the edge" she joked the young blonde laughed "right want to swap?" The blonde marshal asked opening the door the young blonde opened her door and went around the driver's side "escalades are a bit different, they have more pull than the average car but they are heavier" the young blonde nodded. The blonde marshal handed her daughter the keys.

The blonde marshal and the young blonde drove around the quarry so fast the young blonde nearly threw up a few times then they drove back to headquarters.

They arrived back at headquarters the young blonde hopped out the escalade followed by her mother the young blonde stopped dead in her tracks the blonde marshal stopped too "sweetie what's up?" She looked over to the steps to see a young tall man standing on the steps "who is it? Sweetie" "it's him" she answered carefully making sure only the blonde marshal heard. "Okay common let gets you inside" the blonde marshal said in a clam voice "what going to ignore me now, I heard about our baby!" He yelled at them, the blonde marshal pushed him aside "I can still arrest your ass for harassment" she said to him as they passed him. They walked straight into the bull pen jimmy rushed straight over to them "hey little boots what's up?" He asked with great concern "Cullum's on the steps" the blonde marshal answered for her daughter. Jimmy grabbed Marco and they went outside. The blonde marshal knew her daughter was not over losing her baby and it was a low blow for someone to do that "Kimberly stay here with Luke" the young blonde nodded Luke came over to her.

She came out onto the steps to find that jimmy and Marco had dragged him round the back, she followed. Jimmy and Marco held Cullum "how the hell can you just show up! She's been through enough! She lost her baby and if she hadn't you would never of seen it! You make me sick! And we're doing everything we can to get you locked up!" She screamed and left "do what the hell you like with him" she said to jimmy as she left. She went back into the building to find Ben Crawley being escorted out she grabbed him and told the officers it was alright and she'd sort it from here "Ben what you doing here!? ... Sorry I'm just a bit angry" "I came to check on Kimberly I had an alert that Cullum was in town" Ben explained "you knew he was in town and you didn't call me!" The blonde marshal said trying to keep her anger under control "I came as soon as I got a hit" Ben explained taken aback by the blonde's attitude "can I see her?" He asked fearing the answer "I don't know Ben after the hospital I-I just don't know" he handed her his card "at least let Kimberly decide" Ben walked away. This day couldn't get any worse.

She went back to her daughter. Luke looked up "hey look your mom's back" the young blonde rose and went to her mother "how did he know about the baby? And I know I didn't want to persecute but can we prosecute him?" The young blonde had a lot of time to think about it and she needed to. "I don't know how he found out about the baby but yes I'll ring liv I'm so proud of you" the blonde marshal right there and then pulled out her cell and walked into the bunks and dialled liv who picked up first time "hey Amanda everything okay?" She heard "yeah we're good I was just wondering if you still had enough to persecute Cullum" the blonde marshal asked "yes has she decided to prosecute?" "he turned up here shouting is mouth off on the steps outside HEAT" "I'm so happy she wants to prosecute I'll get started with a restraining order and fax it over" she could hear Sam demanding to speak to her then she heard "Amanda is everything alright?" It was Sam "yeah I'm good you don't need to worry about me can I speak with fin?" She asked Sam obeyed and put fin on "hey" she said cheerfully "hey manda everything alright?" God she had missed his voice "yeah I just wanted to let you know something that's just happened are you alone?" She asked "no but I can be give me a minuet" she heard muffling and a door close "right shoot" "don't think that's a good idea after that time" she joked fin didn't know whether to laugh or not "okay take it your still abit stunned at that whole incident but Ben Crawley came by again?" "The person who you slept with?" "Fin!" Fin laughed "on a serious note he came by he has an alert on Cullum and he knew he was in town and he wants to see Kimberly but after the hospital I don't want her alone with him but I want her to make the decision" fin was touched and honoured she had come to him "I got your back don't worry and I'll call you if she calls" "thanks fin do you mind keeping it DL liv can know she might be able to help her but not Sam" stressing the part about Sam "understood thanks manda for trusting me with this" "hey you and jimmy mays well be her fathers she trusts you two like no one else I better run I left her with Luke" "k be good we need you in one piece" and the line went dead god it was good to hear fins voice it made everything seem just a little less scary and hard even though she knew he wasn't happy she came to Huston.

She walked back out into the bull pen and straight to her daughter "liv is on it" she smiled "thanks mom" the young blonde needed to do something she thought if she left it long enough he and everything else would just go away but it didn't happen like that, it happened the way people told her it would he now has the upper hand over her. "Hey let's get you cleaned up" the blonde marshal said seeing her daughter sad and slightly muddy and in yesterday's clothes the young blonde rose and followed her mother Luke stood waiting for either the guys to come back or chef to ask where they were.

Jimmy and Marco came back a little while later just as the blonde marshal and young blonde were coming out of the bunks "well he ain't going to be bothering you for a while" Marco said walking towards the bunks. "Hey how about we go back to mine later and have a cook out?" Everyone let out a unison yes "okay well at least it's Friday"

**Next chapter is the cook out and the start of getting them back to New York, Hope you liked this chapter!**

**I did write an alternative chapter for the episode where Amanda gets shot its called: she didn't make it and it is a finanda fic. **


	39. Chapter 39

Everyone arrived at Marcos.

Marco pointed out where everything was.

"You have a pool?!" The young blonde said against the glass door looking like a puppy in a shop window "yeah it's heated too, you can go in if you like" the young blonde nodded and looked at her mother "I brought you a swim suit I knew you would want to go in" the blonde marshal smiled pulling a smaller bag from her bag. She handed it you the young blonde who quickly went into the bathroom to get changed.

"I knew she would want to go in" the blonde marshal said taking a beer from jimmy "I love having her around anytime she wants to come over I'm more than happy for her to use the pool" Marco smiled.

The young blonde looked in the bag "a bikini? Mom really?" Then she emptied the bag there was a bikini, shorts and a lose top, there was also sun screen and flip flops. The young blonde opted for the bikini and shorts making sure the shorts hid the marks on her hips she threw the top on. The young blonde walked out of the bathroom and sat next to her mother "I'm sorry I only had one of mine for you, I will get you one" the blonde marshal said looking at her daughter "want me come in too?" The blonde marshal asked "go in or I throw you in" jimmy said "fine fine let me get changed" the blonde marshal said getting up.

The blonde marshal came out of the bathroom jimmy picked her up straight away "jimmy put me down! Put me down now!" Marco got the door and jimmy threw the blonde marshal into the pool. The young blonde watched as her mother sunk and came straight back up. The young blonde went back to the door "bailing?" Luke said in a sassy tone "no, I just need a run up" the young blonde said she started running and jumped into the pool splashing the guys. The blonde marshal laughed and high fived her daughter.

"Right you two we're going to put some food on the grill, boots your beer is on the side" Marco said ringing his shirt out.

A little while later jimmy yelled of them the young blonde rose out of the pool "I'll go" the young blonde smiled. The young blonde wandered over to the guys "here's your moms and here's yours" jimmy said handing the young blonde two plates "thanks" the young blonde smiled. She turned to walk away "little boots what's that on your side?" Jimmy said approaching her "nothing" Marco came next to her "little boots you have slashes on your side" Marco said concerned "you know what they are there the same as my hips" the young blonde said holding the two plates "they look like they were burned on" Luke said coming closer "they were, by a coat hanger but they are the same as my hips" the young blonde said holding the plates "now these are going to get cold can we talk about it later?" Jimmy nodded. The young blonde walked back "what were you talking about?" The blonde marshal said taking her plate from the young blonde "just the marks on my side" the young blonde explained "I never asked" the blonde marshal said "they were burned on using a coat hanger there the same as my hips, there nothing to worry about" the young blonde said picking up her corn.

The young blondes phone rang she hurried to it "hey fin" the young blonde said walking back outside "I'm just ringing to see how you are doing?" "I'm good I'm at Marcos" "having fun?" "Yeah I'm by the pool" the young blonde smiled "sound good can you let your mom know we have a date for the trial it's 3 weeks away he was arraigned yesterday, he was remanded" "yeah I'll tell her" the young blonde said splashing the water with her feet "okay be good and we'll talk soon?" Fin said "yeah I will and we will" the young blonde said just as jimmy emptied a bucket of water over her "fin I have to go" "okay speak soon" she hung up "JIMMMMMY!" The guys laughed the blonde marshal started laughing when the young blonde started chasing jimmy.

A few hours later after everyone had calmed down and jimmy had been thrown in the pool twice, Marco sat the young blonde down "look can we talk about them marks?" The young blonde just looked at him "he burned them on with a coat hanger there no big deal" the young blonde replied looking at the window fighting her emotions "I was thinking when I'm old enough I might cover them with a tattoo" she said still looking out the window "little boots look at me" she looked at him "when I saw the ones just above your hips I nearly cried that someone could do that to you and I just wanted to say we will get him" the young blonde stood up and hugged Marco "thanks" the two walked back outside.

"Mom I need to talk to you" the blonde marshal rose and followed her daughter "fin has a date for the trial 3 weeks" the blonde nodded "3 weeks left in Huston then" the blonde marshal said "what ever you want to do" the young blonde nodded "okay we'll sort this later I think Marco needs some marshmallows" the blonde marshal said deflecting.

They all sat around the barbecue while Marco made it into a little bonfire in it. They toasted marshmallows and talked for hours till the young blonde started falling asleep jimmy carried her to the car when it was time to leave.

The next day jimmy went in to wake the young blonde he approached the bed "hey time to get up" he said calmly the young blonde opened her eyes slightly and started screaming jimmy backed away till he was against the wall the blonde marshal came running through the door she looked at her daughter then saw jimmy against the wall. She rushed to her daughter and started stroking her hair "It's me your mom, your okay your safe, your safe here your in Huston" the young blondes eyes shot open. The young blonde jolted up in her bed she saw a dark figure in the corner and started screaming again "jimmy go" the blonde marshal yelled, jimmy left the room.

"It's only jimmy sweetie your safe here" the young blonde curled into a ball and the blonde marshal lay on the bed next to her holding the young blonde tight. "There was a dark figure; I didn't know where I was... I couldn't find you" the young blonde sobbed the blonde marshal stroked the young blonde hair "it's okay the dark figure was jimmy I asked him to get you up" "I'm so sorry" the young blonde sobbed "hey your fine I'm sure you have gave jimmy a scare though, why don't we go get you some breakfast?" The young blonde nodded. The young blonde wrapped her self in a robe and shuffled across the floor to the kitchen jimmy gave the blonde marshal a weird look she mouthed "PTSD" he nodded and went over to the blonde who was trying to reach down the coffee. "Hey let me get that" jimmy said reaching over the young blonde he handed her the coffee "I'm sorry" the young blonde said turning to face him jimmy pulled the blonde into a hug "it's fine you just scared me but I guess I scared you" the young blonde nodded. The blonde marshal watched as the two made up.

The three sat at the table and ate breakfast "I'm going to go get ready" jimmy said leaving the table "are you okay?" The blonde detective asked the young blonde nodded "I know George said you would have flash backs but this was the first for a while did you get a trigger?" "I don't know I just saw a dark figure like when Callum used to wait for me to wake up and" the blonde detective pulled her daughter in "it's okay" jimmy came out of his room "everything okay?" He asked the two blondes nodded.

"Right we ready to go?" Jimmy asked the blondes who nodded "I just have to grab something jimmy can you help me?" The blonde marshal asked, jimmy nodded and handed the young blonde the car keys. "I'll be in the car and I know the deal get in and lock the doors" the young blonde said closing the door "boots what do you need?" Jimmy asked confused "I'm worried about Kimberly she doesn't talk about what happened to her or if she does I get one line, I never knew he used to wait for her to wake up" the blonde marshal explained "hey she will talk to you when she is ready doesn't she talk to her councillor/ advocate person?" Jimmy didn't know what to do or say he loved little boots and it hurt him to see her afraid of him "I don't know she doesn't tell me" "why don't you ask her you know she will be straight with you" jimmy said trying to calm the blonde who was obviously worried "doesn't she talk to fin a lot? Do you know who her councillor is?" Jimmy asked "yeah she talked to fin yesterday and no but she has every right to keep that to her self" the blonde didn't want to go behind her daughters back and risk everything they had built "why don't you ring fin later? I'll take her for coffee for something" the blonde marshal nodded "thanks I might ring liv too she might have talked to her they did talk in the advocate centre" "see there you go ring them and see what they think but we are going to have to go or she will be getting worried" jimmy said trying to keep the blonde calm.

They left the apartment and got in the car "did you sort what you needed to sort?" The young blonde asked "yeah" the blonde marshal said.

They drove to HEAT "hey jimmy want to go grab some coffee?" The blonde marshal asked jimmy nodded "little boots want to come with?" The young blonde nodded. The blonde marshal got out the escalade and the young blonde took her seat in the front next to jimmy.

The blonde marshal walked in waved to her daughter and as soon as they left she walked straight back out and around the back and dialled liv "hey Amanda what's up?" She heard in Olivia's happy voice "I was just wondering if we could talk about Kimberly?" The blonde marshal asked "sure" liv said questioningly "I know you don't talk about it and that's how you deal with it but-" "Kimberly had a flash back didn't she" "yes jimmy went to wake her while I made breakfast and the next thing I knew she was screaming I ran in and jimmy was against the wall and she was curled up in a ball and she said he used to wait for her to wake up before he you know but she had never told me before" "it's perfectly natural for her to keep things inside" "I know but something will happen and she will tell me something new I didn't know before" "Amanda calm down she was diagnosed with PTSD wasn't she?" "Yeah" "I know this isn't what you want to hear but would you tell your mom? She had just met you?" "But I don't think it's healthy for her to keep everything inside" the blonde tried to explain she needed someone to tell her what really happened "look ill set her up with someone who can help, give me a few hours but don't pressure her. Amanda she has talked to me in the past-" "please I just want to know what really happened to her? Before the case goes to court" "I could never, most of what I know she said in statements she trusts me manda please understand" the blonde sighed "I do I just wish she would tell me" "I know it's hard, try asking her she might just tell you abit it's all going to come out in the court case but if she has had one trigger watch her I used to get them in sets she might too" "thanks liv" "any time" the two hung up and the blonde walked inside processing everything liv had just told her.

Olivia hung up and went back to fin and Sam "was that manda?" Fin asked Olivia nodded "erm fin can we talk a minuet?" Fin rose and followed Olivia they waited till they were out of war shot "is something wrong with Kimberly?" Fin asked "not entirely Amanda rang asked if Kimberly had confided in me about what happened to her but I didn't tell her what she had said to me. She said Kimberly had a flash back/ panic attack this morning when jimmy went to wake her up and she came out with something Amanda hadn't heard before and she is worrying about the case" Olivia explained "she broke down to me before when manda was in prison it broke my heart she came into my room crying I don't think she was fully awake but she was crying about what he used to do to her and all I could do was hug her and try and calm her, she feel fully asleep when she was crying into my shoulder so I tried to put her in bed but she clung to me she woke up a few times crying that night about stuff he had done to her my heart broke" "and you haven't told Amanda?" Fin shook his head "I couldn't" Sam came to find them "is everything okay?" He asked, the two looked at each other and nodded and went back to work on the two cases.

The blonde marshal got inside just in time as the young blonde and jimmy walked in with the coffees.

The blonde marshal waited till everyone had something to do "Kimberly can I have a minuet?" The young blonde rose and followed her mother into the bunks and shut the door "now you know I never pressure you to tell me anything but I was thinking about this morning and I rang liv to ask her-" "no mom I can't" "I understand but I worry about you not talking about it and when the case goes to trial it will all come out" "I know it will all come out but I don't think I can tell you and if liv has-" "she hasn't don't worry she hasn't told me anything" the blonde marshal soothed pulling her daughter in "how about next time I have a Skype meeting with George you sit in? He thought it might be helpful in the past?" The young blonde suggested it was going to come out in trial but she didn't know if she could physically tell her the young blonde hoped having George there would help "are you serious? If you don't want me there I won't be" the young blonde nodded "I have an appointment tomorrow with him I normally get them when your at your meetings" "hey I'll be there if you want me to be" "I know" the young blonde said weakly "why don't we do some shopping? Or get something to drink?" The blonde marshal suggested the young blonde nodded

They were just about to head out when a package arrived for the blonde marshal she carefully opened it in front of the guys it had a note and pictures of the young blonde all her life.

"How did he get these?!" The blonde marshal said looking at the pictures of the young blonde jimmy opened the note "see I know you better than your mother I have watched over you all your life" "right bate me out" the young blonde demanded "no it's too dangerous" jimmy said. The young blonde ran out of the room the blonde marshal followed her yelling at her to stop.

The young blonde bolted through the door and onto the street she didn't know why she couldn't breathe properly or why she had this need to be away.

The young blonde ducked into an alley way. The blonde marshal followed and found her daughter sat on the floor with her head between her knees. The blonde marshal came down to her level and noticed the young blonde was scratching her side the blonde marshal grabbed her arms practically shaking her and the young blonde started crying "what happened?" She asked calmly "I-I don-don't know" the young blonde sobbed "I-I just couldn't b-be in there" the blonde marshal pulled her daughter in and soothed the young blonde.

All of a sudden 2 large built men came into the alley another walked through them "my sweet, I'm your father let's get you home" the dark figure said approaching them the young blonde stood and shook her head "you look so beautiful in person" the blonde marshal jumped in front of her daughter "ah Annie nice to see you again what has it been 17 years?" The blonde froze she was face to face with the man who raped her.

"I'm not coming with you" the young blonde said staring the man in the eyes "you may be my father but you hurt my mother and trying to take me scared me beyond any point so I won't come with you" the man looked at his daughter "I love you sweet heart and even of you won't come with me I will be here for you should you ever need me" the young blonde nodded "so why didn't you save me from my foster brother?" the man looked down "I hurried your adoption through and told Ben where to find you I tried but you had found him first" the young blonde looked at her mother who was frozen. The young blonde was now about 3 feet from either parent.

"I can't I'm sorry I can't come with you" the man nodded and handed the blonde a cell "if you ever need me" he said before turning and walking away.

"Tha-that was my father?" The young blonde looked at her mother who nodded in shock.

The two blondes stood in the alley in shock till the blonde marshal finally spoke "do you want to go back?" She asked the young blonde stood still clutching the phone he gave her she nodded "I want to keep the phone" at this moment in time the blonde marshal was a thousand percent unsure of what to do so she nodded. The two walked back to HEAT.

**I know this was a long chapter one I hope you like it next chapter they go back to New York! I promise! **

**Playing with the father thing not sure how its working out let me know if you want this to be added?**

**I'm away this weekend on an assessment for ski instructing but I will be back on Wednesday hopefully with a New York chapter! **


	40. New York

**I know this is a very long chapter but please stick with it to the end! She makes her decision! **

2weeks later

"Tomorrow we are going back to New York are you okay with this?" The blonde marshal asked the young blonde nodded "We will pack after work" the young blonde nodded she liked Huston "but jimmy, Luke and Marco are coming with so don't worry now we best get going jimmy left an hour ago" the two hurried to their car and drove to HEAT.

The guys had been over protective since the young blondes father turned up. They tidied up the loose ends agreeing it was best for the young blonde if they didn't hunt any further.

After work everyone headed to jimmys to help the blondes pack. "Thanks guys I know me leaving again isn't going to be easy but we will visit and you will have a part in Kimberley's life I promise" the blonde marshal said when Kimberly was in her room packing they nodded.

They packed the car and drove to the airport the young blonde had accumulated a lot of belongings in her short time in Huston. Jimmy decided he would pack up what was left and u haul it to them.

They hugged the blondes as they went to security "ring us if you ever need us or just want to talk" jimmy whispered to the young blonde she nodded "thank you for looking after me I know I haven't been easy and you have had a lot to deal with" the young blonde apologised to the guys "you have never been a problem or difficult" Marco said giving her a hug, Luke hugged her and the two blondes went to the plane.

They got on the plane "are you okay?" The young blonde nodded "I'm going to miss them" "you can ring them every day if you want" the young blonde nodded. She didn't really want to leave but she knew they had to.

They landed in New York and collected their bags "I'll just call us a cab" the blonde detective smiled she switched on her phone "will meet you at airport got flight number of jimmy" she turned back to the blonde "fins picking us up" "okay" they walked to the pickup point and there was fin.

Fin hugged the blondes "it's nice to have you two back" he smiled hugging them, he let them go and they drove to the blondes apartment. Fin helped the blondes up with their bags "you need anything?" He asked they shook their heads "Olivia is asking about you two but she practically had to cuff Sam to the bunks so he wouldn't come with me" the blonde detective nodded "we'll come down later" fin nodded and left.

"I'm going to ring jimmy let him know we're home" the young blonde said walking into her room. The blonde detective stood in her empty apartment she knew there was nothing in the apartment but it was still a cold reminder of what her sister did to her. The young blonde came out of her room a little while later "everything okay?" The young blonde nodded "want to head to the precinct?" "Yeah I haven't seen any of them in ages" the young blonde smiled. The blonde detective sat her daughter down "now the person you will no doubt meet at the precinct is my old captain, Sam he helped me though everything in Atlanta and he was the person who found me after. It's not that I don't want you to meet him it's just I don't know what state he is in. If talking to him gets too much just get up and leave okay? Find me or Olivia" the young blonde nodded "also he never knew about you and Olivia needs to talk to you about your case" the young blonde nodded.

They walked to the precinct. They were greeted by the team and everyone was happy to see them back Cragen offered to take the young blonde while the blonde detective went to speak to Sam but she declined "she'll have to meet him at some point but thanks" she shrugged. The two blondes walked into the bunks "hey liv" the young blonde said Olivia immediately got up to hug the young blonde, she took a step back "you look older why did you grow up?" She joked Sam stood up and looked at the young blonde in shock "she looks so much like you" he whispered. The blonde detective took over "Sam this is my daughter Kimberly, Kimberly this is Sam" the young blonde extended her arm Sam shook her hand unsure of how this happened, or how she kept it a secret.

The blonde detective left the young blonde with Olivia and Sam to talk to fin "it's good to have you back" he said pulling her into a warm embrace "it's nice to be back but I just thought I'd tell you now me and Kimberly will be making regular trips up there to visit my friend who is in prison up there, they really bonded" fin nodded "it's nice she has people around her she is comfortable with" he commented the blonde detective nodded "we best get back to them Sam looked shocked when he saw her."

They walked back into the room Olivia and the young blonde were talking Sam just watched he jumped up when the blonde detective came back in "I need a word" he said pushing her out of the room "she looks just like you" the blonde detective nodded "is it true what I read she has been abused?" The blonde detective nodded "yes but don't bring it up she doesn't talk about it, if she has an attack just let me or liv go, men make it worse" he just nodded "she was beaten, cut" he voice turned to a whisper "and raped?" The blonde detective nodded "sadly yes" "I promise I won't bring it up but who did this to her?" "Her foster brother, he turned up in Huston she lost their baby and that was all my fault" he looked at "the first day I had her we went to get ribs and my bookie found us and he kicked and punched her stomach and it caused the placenta to come away and she lost it" "she's seems fine?" He asked abit concerned "yeah she's strong done a lot of therapy" he nodded they went to walk back in when the blonde detective pulled him back "she has a lot of scars just don't mention them" he nodded.

"Mom can I go talk to Cragen?" "Course" the young blonde got up and left. She knocked in Cragens door "come in" she heard she opened the door and stepped inside "hello Kimberly is everything alright?" The young blonde nodded "mom is with Sam, liv and fin thought I'd give them some room" he nodded "how was Huston?" "Good but hard a lot happened" he nodded signalling for her to sit "mom will probably never tell anyone but my father found me he gave me this cell" she said placing the cell on the table "I don't want to find him but I want someone else to be able to hear should he ring" he nodded "also mom doesn't know this is why I am talking to you, when he turned up she looked so scared he wanted me to go with him and when I said no I think he finally realised I didn't know him" Cragen nodded "I'll loop?..." "You" he nodded honoured she trusted him. He input numbers into his computer "right I'm lopped in if he rings ill know and it will track automatically" the young blonde nodded "thanks don't tell mom she looked frozen" "Kimberly jimmy rang and told me about your panic attacks" the young blonde nodded "he came to HEAT he stood on the steps waiting for me he somehow knew I lost the baby he started yelling at me I think that is what has set it off, I'm having a Skype meeting with George later and I think mom is sitting in" he nodded "you know if you ever need to talk" she nodded "do you want me to tidy and do some paper work?" "If you would like I think Olivia has some details to go through with you before they can arrest him" the young blonde nodded "take it jimmy told you about the scares" he shook his head "oh well I guess you are going to find out sooner or later Cullum just to mark me each time he you know" Cragen nodded the young blonde got up and closed the blinds and "there right up both my sides" she raised her top a little. It broke Cragens heart to see the young blonde marked like that. "They start here" she pointed to just under her under arm "and end here" she said pointing to her hip. Cragen nodded letting the blonde tell her story "I wore a bikini for the first time in years at Marcos I almost forgot I had them till they asked what they were" Cragen hugged the blonde "your safe here" "I know I sometimes even forget I have them but I know he is still out there" "not for long" he soothed. When the blonde had calmed down he asked her "nick is coming back tomorrow-" "you can put him on my case" "are you sure?" The young blonde nodded "he just has to promise to treat me like a detective not a child and let me help him" Cragen nodded "understood" the blonde detective knocked at the door "Kimberly were heading out for food you coming?" She looked at Cragen who nodded the young blonde rose "want to come with cap?" The blonde detective asked he shook his head "but bring me something back?" The two blondes nodded. They needed mother daughter time, the next few weeks were going to be tough.

The young blonde headed out with her mother and the rest of the team they sat in the restaurant the blonde detective watched as the young blonde moved her food around the plate and ate very little. The blonde detective had noticed this going on for a little while she only really noticed when the young blonde's trousers were too big and she had to buy some new ones. She was starting to worry fin had asked if the young blonde had lost weight when they first got back.

They finished their meal and left, the young blonde loved the team they were her family. They headed back to the precinct "Kimberly can we talk?" Olivia said signalling to an interview room the young blonde nodded and followed "I need to know how much you are willing to tell the jury, also I know it is hard but we need to document all your scars" the young blonde nodded "I don't know about the first but I can defiantly do the second" Olivia nodded "can we get it over with now?" Olivia nodded "of course, do you remember the person who did your DNA test?" The young blonde nodded "would she be okay?" The young blonde nodded again she didn't know how much Olivia knew or if Olivia knew much about her scars.

"Sam leave it! She is my daughter!" The blonde detective got a text "they need to get pictures of my scars come with?" "Of course" the blonde detective rose "she is mine and she needs me right now!" The blonde detective left the room and went to her daughter.

The young blonde took off her shirt and pants as instructed she stood there behind a screen only her bra and underwear as the women who she believed to be called Melinda tried to make small talk while she took pictures of all her scars. The young blonde started to cry she didn't know why she was crying "do you want to take a break?" Melinda asked the young blonde shook her head and she continued "just a few more just hang on" click, click, click "done if you want to put your clothes back on now" the young blonde hastily got ready and walked into her mother's arms. She stood there sobbing as the blonde detective stroked her daughter's hair.

When the young blonde had regained her emotions they went back to the team. Olivia had chosen to view the images away from everyone else she saw how hard it was for the blonde to even stand there let alone have each mark measured and pictured. It broke her heart there were cuts and burn marks "how could anyone do this to her?!" She muttered in disgust thinking she was alone "because he hated me" the young blonde said approaching Olivia. "Oh Kimberly I'm so sorry" "don't be I came to help you" Olivia nodded and pulled up a chair.

"That was for moving, that was for staying out late, for running, for staying at a lock in" Kimberly explained as Olivia quickly noted what she said down "Kimberly I know this is hard but can you slow down a little I'm sorry" the young blonde went through them slower and Olivia noted everything down "Kimberly I'm so sorry this happened to you" "Olivia it's not your fault you don't need to be apologise or anything it wasn't your fault" no matter how many times the young blonde said it she felt guilty for not helping, for not finding out about this abuse. They finished labelling the pictures Olivia felt like crying she was so angry that someone could hurt a young girl like that. Olivia turned to the young blonde "please can I-" the young blonde threw herself into Olivia's arms and whispered in her ear "have a hug? I need one too" Olivia smiled the young blonde trusted her.

Meanwhile in the other room "she's in there with Olivia she trusts Olivia don't think just because you know me she will talk to you!" Sams constant demanding to see the young blonde infuriated the blonde detective he was going on like it was a right to meet her, after everything the young blonde had been through it was a privilege to be talked to and he didn't get how scared the young blonde was of new men. "But I want to meet her!" He protested "like I said on her terms!" "Your her mother!" Sam thought the blonde detective would have had control over the young blonde "And I said I would never pressure her into anything she didn't want to do! After all she has been through it think it's her right to choose which men should be in her life not mine!"

Olivia am the young blonde came apart as the shouting turned louder "she isn't happy" the young blonde commented "we best go calm her down" Olivia replied they both went into the other room Olivia first "you can hear you two from the other room" Olivia said in the door way. The two stopped and turned to look at her "he thinks he has the right to get to know her" the blonde detective exclaimed "well I think I should make this decision but I want to talk to mom first" "mom" he scoffed "hey she's the best mom I could ask for! She got me a job, gave me a stable life, looked after me, comforted me at in the hospital when I lost my baby! Got me help after I was raped by my foster brother! Save me from my dad! You can't say anything I've never even heard of you!" The young blonde left he went to go after her but the blonde detective stopped him "I think you have done enough" she went after the young blonde.

Fin stood up in alarm to the young blondes angry demeanour "Kimberly what's the matter?!" "He criticised mom! He has no right!" The blonde detective came up to them "Kimberly he's angry but thank you I love you so much and no matter what happens I won't leave you" the young blonde nodded "you cared for me when no one else would, looked after me, got me a job he has no right" she pulled her daughter in "I know, I know" the blonde detective said playing with her daughters hair. "Like I said if you choose to meet him I'm okay with that and if you chose not too I'm okay with that too" the young blonde nodded "I think I should meet him considering he will be around here for a while but not now I don't even want to be near him" the blonde detective nodded "your one of the most level headed strong people I know and I am so proud of you for prosecuting."

A little while later Cragen told the blondes to go home it was only 4 in the afternoon "what you say we go get some furniture?" The blonde detective said "sounds like a plan" "shall we try ikea?" The young blonde nodded "anywhere." The drove to ikea and picked out a few things the blonde detective really got to see her daughters eye for interior design which surprised her because she was bad at it. They paid and set up the delivery "only two more days on the floor" the blonde detective said holding her receipt the young blonde laughed "why don't we head for a movie? Make a day of it?" They went to the cinema they were just about to walk in when the young blondes phone rang she put it on speaker "you won't find me your marshal friends will pay for what they did to me and you will pay with your life" they heard "good luck" the young blonde yelled and cancelled the call the blonde detective grabbed the phone and rang Cragen "this number now" she hung up "can we still see the film?" "Of course sweetie. Are you okay?" The young blonde nodded "he'll get what he deserves" they walked into the cinema and watched the film.

After the film they headed home. They walked into the apartment the blonde detective threw her keys in the counter. "Kimberly I need to talk to you" the young blonde turned and nodded "I have noticed how little you have been eating lately" "I just haven't been all that hungry lately" "will you try to eat more? It worries me" the young blond nodded "I'm sorry I just worry" the young blonde nodded. There was a knock at the door the blonde detective went to the door and saw fin through the eye hole "it's fin" she yelled and opened the door "hey fin" "hey manda" "come in I bought new cups so we can have coffee" she joked he let out a little laugh and came in. Kimberly was in her room unpacking some of the bedding the blonde detective had just bought her. "I have came to let you know Cullum has just been arrested and is set to be arraigned tomorrow, but he is claiming he was roughed up by some marshals" the blonde detective went into her bag "here is the footage of that day you see Kimberly crying when she sees him and jimmy and Marco roughing him up, me screaming at him and then him throwing himself on the floor" fin nodded "both cases are looking pretty strong" "I'm glad do you want to tell Kimberly she's just in her room?" Fin nodded and headed towards the room "hey want some coffee in my new mugs" she said waving the new cups fin nodded.

He knocked on the door "come in" he heard he saw the young blonde making red storage boxes he went over and started helping "I came to let you know Cullum was arrested today and will be arraigned tomorrow" "thanks fin" the young blonde gave him a little smile. The blonde detective came around the door with two coffees and an ice tea, the two looked so sweet making up the new storage boxes she came closer and set the coffee down next to fin "thanks" the blonde detective sat on the bed.

The blonde detective tried to make a box according to the instructions "mom you have to put this side on first" they laughed "I'm just going to leave it to you two" the young blonde and fin quickly made up all the boxes "wait we have all these boxes but nothing they go in?" "They're getting delivered in two days" the blonde detective looked at her watch "fin it's late if you want to stay over?" He nodded "if your sure?" The blonde nodded "mind I only have camp beds?" He laughed "that's no problem."

They sat around the TV on the floor after a while the young blonde went to bed the blonde detective settled her in and closed the door. The blonde sat down next to the camp beds fin leaned over "your such a good mom to her" "fin you can't really say that I haven't known her more than a year" "but you look after her, check she is okay protect her and she is happy" the blonde detective blushed "your a great mom" he repeated she smiled "thanks I still can't forgive myself for how I treated her the first day I met her" "she obviously forgives you" the blonde detective knew her and fin were close before she left but they were closer at this very minuet than they had ever been and she wanted to let her feelings known she leant over the camp bed and kissed him. He didn't stop her and she only pulled away so she could breathe.

The blonde detective looked at fin waiting for what he would do or say next he stood up she immediately thought he might be leaving she panicked but to her surprise he sat down in front of her "god I've waited for your approval" he said before pressing his lips against hers.

The blonde detective fell asleep in fins warm arms.

**Will Kimberly get on with Sam? **


	41. Chapter 41

The next morning fin awoke and made breakfast the blonde detective awoke just as fin was putting it out "I didn't realise she left you a pan?" He joked "I bought it yesterday" he laughed "I'll go get her up" fin said moving across the apartment "no!" He looked at her "she freaked when jimmy went in for her, I'll go don't worry about it" fin nodded "is it something I should be worried about" "no just another Cullum related trauma" fin nodded even through it ended nearly a year ago it still hurt her and fin didn't know what to do to help. The blonde detective got up and went into her daughters room "Kimberly morning, fin made breakfast" to the blonde detectives surprise the young blonde was ready just sitting on the end of her bed the blonde detective was immediately concerned "Kimberly is everything alright?" The young blonde nodded "I woke up when I heard a noise so I got ready and waited" "that's just fin making breakfast" the young blonde nodded and got up and went into the other room _god I hope she is going to be okay_ she said to herself noticing a small pool of red on the floor she rushed out of the room "Kimberly why is there blood on your floor?" "I cut my knee yesterday night it's no big deal" she looked down the young blonde had shorts on and there was an obvious cut in her knee "Mom don't worry I'm fine but I think I might need something put over the corners of that table" the young blonde looked over at fin "morning, need any help?" Fin looked at the young blonde "erm I'm just making some toast to have with the eggs" "okay ill come help" the blonde detective just watched as the young blonde started helping butter the toast.

Fin was happy to have them back and he got more than he barged for with the kiss. "I know you kissed last night" the young blonde said opening the fridge the two looked at each other "it's not a problem I just didn't want yous to dance around it" she shut the fridge and continued, fin took over "we don't know if its a thing yet" he said looking at the blonde detective who nodded panicking "I know I just didn't want to pretended I didn't know I won't tell cap don't worry, I'm just want to say in happy for you" "Kimberly I was going to tell you" the blonde detective said panicking "I know" she continued buttering the toast "if yous want to be together I don't have a problem with it" fin hugged her "but I'm not calling you dad for a while" she joked playing with fin he laughed.

They served breakfast. The blonde detective was so overwhelmed that her daughter accepted this new change. "I know everything has been hard for you over the past nearly a year but-" "if yous are happy I have no problem, mean common fin may as well be my dad he's been here for me" the blonde detective thought she had more time to think of how to explain everything to her daughter.

After breakfast the blonde detective went to get ready "I'm glad your okay with everything" fin said as the two stood either side of the island "I always accepted you as a parental figure this just kinda makes it official, you love my mom?" Fin nodded "since the first day I met her" "then that's enough for me" she turned serious "but hurt her and I will hurt you" "understood I promise I will do my best." The blonde detective herd the whole conversation how the young blonde accepted fin and how she was protective it warmed her heart. Fin pulled the young blonde in "I'm in this for the long run" he whispered in her ear "I'm here for you too please remember that" the young blonde hugged fin too.

_He was her father, not by nature but he was by nurture. It felt weird having a father no one would ever replace her adoptive father but fin was a good fit. _

They headed over to the precinct "think Sam would be okay to talk today? Or is he going to make a comment?" "I'll warn him but I don't see why not he's only wanted to meet you since he found about you" fin said looking to the blonde detective who nodded "okay then I'll meet with him" the two blondes went to get coffee "you don't have to meet with Sam" "I know but I want to know why he's so fascinated with me" the blonde detective shrugged "okay" fin came and found them "Sam is in integration 1" the young blonde nodded and headed in that direction.

"Sam?" The young blonde said knocking on the door "Kimberly about yesterday I'm so sorry" "you will have to do a lot more than that" the young blonde sat down. "God she is so strong sitting in there" the blonde detective and fin watched from behind the screen. "I didn't know you existed until you rang fin" Sam didn't know how to deal with this the blonde detective didn't seem like a parent gambling and drinking in Atlanta and when she passed out and nearly got abducted he was sure she wasn't a parent. "I didn't tell anyone I only told daisy because I was drunk and it was her birthday and I missed her" fin nodded. "I understand no one knew about me I didn't know I was adopted till my family died in a house fire and I got sent to a foster family" Sam nodded "so how did you find Amanda?" "I started looking for my mother the only thing that wasn't burnt was the safe and my adoption papers were in there and then when I ran away I found Ben he said I had an uncanny resemblance to her and he looked after me for a week or two, we did a dna test, then one day I decided to meet her Ben drove to me to the bus station and put me in the right bus, gave me her card an told the bus driver where I needed to get off. You didn't know I existed neither did mom, she didn't believe me when I found her she told me it wasn't true and marched me down to the lab and they did a DNA test but it came back positive an she accepted it" Sam was just sat listening to the blonde "I don't want to upset you but you were pregnant according to the police report?" "My foster brothers but I lost it pretty early on me and mom got attacked when we went they food the placenta came away it wasn't a good week then Ben tried to upset me" Sam nodded "I'm sorry" "it's fine my therapist said talking about it will help" "your in therapy?" The young blonde nodded "friend of the squad" he nodded "I believe you have been in Huston?" The young blonde nodded "yeah we stayed with jimmy I met my father for all of 30 seconds and we worked a case and I got abducted" "wait you got abducted?!" The young blonde nodded "my father" Sam nodded the blonde detective came through the door "everyone okay?" "Manda were fine" she went to leave "no mom stay" the blonde detective pulled up a chair.

The next week was tough fin and the young blonde built the furniture, there was lots of preparation for the cases, the young blondes case was set to start the same day as the blonde detectives, the young blonde had many meetings with George to try and cope. Alex was with the blonde detective and Casey was with the young blonde, fin went with the blonde detective and Olivia went with the young blonde. That week passed quickly and it was soon the trails.

It was obviously harder for the young blonde Cullum was pleading not guilty and had and good lawyer.

In the other court he was pleading guilty after Cragen had had a word it was an open and shut.

The two courts took a break Olivia guided the young blonde out and into the bathroom she was crying uncontrollably. The blonde detective saw this and ran after them followed by the two attorneys. "Kimberly you need to calm down you'll make our self sick" Olivia soothed the young blonde started to retch Olivia held her hair. The three women ran in "Olivia what's happening?" "He claimed she wanted it and he has a tape where she goes willingly it was brutal" Olivia explained "I'm surprised she didn't run out! how they got permission to play the tape where she is screaming begging" "oh Kimberly sweetie I'm so sorry" the blonde detective soothed, the young blonde stopped and sat in the stall surrounded by the 3 women "I can't do this I knew I shouldn't" "you need justice" Alex said hoping to convince her to keep going "Casey go and request a continuance" Alex ordered Casey left.

They cleaned the young blonde up and she walked out of the bathroom to see the guys jimmy hugged her she started crying again he looked at Olivia "it's brutal" jimmy nodded fin came over "is she okay?" "No she threw up" he nodded "manda do you want me to take her home?" Fin asked the blonde nodded "if you don't mind" he nodded "no bother" "we need to wait for Casey to come back first" they waited in the hall way till Casey came back "granted" jimmy and fin took the young blonde home everyone else with the blonde detective.

Fin and jimmy got the blonde home and put her to bed she went out like a light "god it must be rough is she made her self so bad she threw up" fin said jimmy just nodded. "I haven't talked to her much since she left Huston" "she didn't want to worry you with the trail she has been bad recently she must of talked to George every day this week" jimmy nodded "I wish she would talk to me" "she doesn't talk to be either" "I know you have been living here fin" "I was going to tell you but I didn't know when was a good time" fin looked down "it's fine fin honestly" the young blonde started screaming.

They ran in to find the young blonde curled into a ball "this case is making her worse!" Fin said he pulled out his cell and rang George and put it on speaker "she's curled up in a ball screaming" he set the phone down on the bed and pulled jimmy out "it's worse if she sees you after trust me" a little while later the young blonde came out of her room in tears she handed him the cell he pulled her in and stoked her hair till she wriggled free.

"Can we go to the precinct? I need to see cap" fin nodded "of course lets get you cleaned up" fin redid her makeup she didn't have a steady hand right now "thanks fin" she said siting on the side of the bath jimmy handing him what he needed. They drove to the precinct the young blonde walked through the precinct nick rushed to her in worry "aren't you supposed to in court" "she got to upset Casey got a continuance" he nodded "I'm sorry" "is cap in his office?" Nick nodded she walked up to the office "come in" she walked in "Casey told me have a seat" he said as she walked into the office and didn't even make to the seats before she just sat in the floor. She rushed over to her "when was the last time you ate?" "Yesterday? I think but whatever I ate I lost it at court house" he yelled for nick to make her a coffee and sat on the floor with her "you don't have to be strong in here understand?" The young blonde nodded and started crying "how can they claim I wanted it?! How can he not plead guilty?!" He pulled her in this was the best hug other than her mother's she had, had all day she broke down in his arms nick opened the door and set the coffee next to her "we will get him" he said before leaving "she's crying totally broken down in his arms" fin and Jimmy nodded. The young blonde stopped crying "wouldn't think I just came to ask for a week's leave" she sobbed "it's granted" he said holding her. She fell asleep in his arms jimmy helped him set her on the sofa in the office.

The blonde detective's trial was going well but all she could think of was the young blonde, Alex kept reassuring her everything would be alright. She took up the stand as Ben walked in she mouth "leave" to him but he handed Alex an envelope and left she gave her statement and sat back next to Alex and opened the file it was everything they needed to bring Cullum down. All the blonde detective wanted was her daughter "alight we'll continue this in the morning" the judge said the blonde detective walked out and switched her phone on "we're at the precinct she wanted cap xxx" "okay I'm out I'll be there soon xxx" the blonde detective rushed to the precinct.

"Amanda she needs to eat" Cragen said looking the blonde straight in the eyes "I know cap she doesn't keep anything down or she just doesn't eat she was told it is natural for the stress but it's gone too far" she explained "I'll help don't worry" he reassured her as they watched over the young blonde. Cragen rang George and explained and he agreed to introduce that to their sessions. Nick came in the office "I'm going to go get her some fruit and crackers she might be able to keep that down" "thanks nick" the blonde detective said looking at her daughter "how long she been out?" "About an hour and a half" "longest she's slept all week" "look manda she will be fine we will get her help."

A while later the young blonde woke up having the best sleep in days she wandered to the coffee machine and made herself a cup "where is everyone?" The young blonde asked herself fin came out of the bunks "hey how you feeling?" "What time is it?" "4am you've slept for 14 hours" "whoa I'm sorry you could of woke me or left me" "it's fine" he hugged her "want a cup?" He nodded "you know yesterday-" "I know I need to eat more I know just haven't been able to" "how about when the diner opens we go get something to eat only another 2 hours" he joked the young blonde nodded "thanks fin, what we going to do for the next 2 hours though?" "We'll we could stay here or we can go to Central Park Kimberly sweetie were in the city that never sleeps" he joked she nodded and they drank the coffee and left.

They walked to Central Park the young blonde was calm for once it made fin smile. They walked around Central Park for an hour and then headed back up towards the diner they walked in as it opened and sat in a booth "now I'm not going to push you we can even share if you want?" Fin said handing her a menu the young blonde smiled "oooo can I have the toast with the egg in?" Fin nodded "of course" he ordered himself some pancakes hoping to tempt the blonde further when they arrived fin saw her look at them and gave her one "thanks fin" he nodded they finished up the young blonde had eaten most of it more than fin had seen her eat in weeks he was glad she was eating again.

They walked back to the precinct the blonde detective met them inside with clean clothes and a smile "thanks for breakfast fin" she smiled going to get changed "you got her to eat?" "Hell she ate 3 sunny sides up and a pancake" "fin thank you" she hugged him she didn't care who saw "shame she has to head to court later" fin sighed "she doesn't Casey has enough without her" she smiled "just as well considering yesterday" the blonde continued "I'm glad she isn't in court today I'll take her if you like?" "That would be great fin thank you, I know what she said but I don't think your long off getting called dad" he smiled "I have classed her as my daughter since I met her."

The young blonde came back a few minutes later "I'm so fully it hurts" she said sitting down "what time am I in court?" "Your not Casey has enough without you Ben came through for you" the young blonde was confused. Casey had rang last night to tell the blonde detective that Kimberly wasn't his first and another witness would come forward she came eye level "you weren't his first and they are using that, you might have to give a statement later but for now you don't need to go" The young blonde started to cry with relief fin came next to her "shhhhhh your going to be fine" he stroked her hair noticing she wasn't crying because she was upset or scared.

The young blonde stopped crying "I'm sorry" she said standing up "hey you don't need to be sorry" the blonde detective said hugging her daughter. Cragen came in "morning" "morning cap" the three said he stopped "morning Kimberly how you feeling this morning?" "I'm good" "I'm glad" he said and walked into his office.

Fin took the young blonde home, jimmy had cleaned up the apartment, Marco and Luke went with the blonde detective. The trail was going easy in both rooms.

"Now please could you identify the man that raped you?" The blonde detective was asked she pointed to the man on the other side of the room "who was he to you at the time?" "My bosses boss" "why did you not come forward sooner?" "I did but he got it squashed due to my previous job and then he got my transferred and I never saw him again" "I believe you have a daughter no one knew about?" "OBJECTION! Relevance!" Alex yelled "I want to show how she can lie easily" "go on" the judge commanded "yes I have a daughter I put up for adoption at 17 after I was sexually assaulted" "and no one knew about her?" "No due to the job I went into it was safer for her if no one knew she existed" "so you lied about her existence to co-workers, best friends, bosses?" "I didn't want her hurt because of me" "I believe she is now living with you?" "Yes her family died-" "OBJECTION!" "Go on" "her family died in a house fire and she found me" "is it true she was sexually assaulted by her foster brother?" "OBJECTION" "alright that's enough" the judge said asking the two attorneys to approach "I want to show she is only doing this because her daughter was assaulted" the blonde detective herd the man whisper "that trial is currently going on" Alex hissed "ok ok" she stood up "lets break for lunch" she announced to the court.

The two walked out "why did they ask about Kimberly so much?" "To show you can lie but it's not working you had reason to I'm just going to check on Casey" the blonde detective nodded and went to sit by Luke and Marco "you did good" Marco said putting an arm around her "thanks I just hope they don't drag Kimberly into this it is making her ill" Marco nodded he witnessed yesterday's attack "she did look a little thinner when we saw her yesterday" the blonde detective looked down "a little? She barley eats fin got her to eat the most I have heard her eat in weeks" "it's tough but were here we will help" she smiled "thanks."

**This is coming to an end 2 possibly more chapters left! Hope you all liked it!**


	42. Chapter 42

The blonde detective's trial continued and then the judge decided that would be it for today and the blonde detective would testify again in the morning. "When's Kimberley's birthday?" Marco asked "12 of October" "that's soon are we making a big deal or not?" Luke asked "I'm not sure i want to ask her I don't want to do something she doesn't want" they nodded. They pulled up in front of the blondes apartment the blonde detective got out "I have wanted to hug her all day" she said starting the stairs. They knocked on the door and jimmy opened it "how was it?" "Fine but I just want a hug off Kimberly" she pushed past him "they brought her up" Marco said entering the apartment.

The young blonde was sorting stuff in her room she turned around when there was a knock at the door "mom" she smiled "how did it go?" "They tried to prove I can lie by hiding you" the young blonde came over to the blonde detective and hugged her. The blonde detective just stroked her daughter's hair and key whispering "I love you."

Later that night fin gave the guys the keys to his apartment and they headed out the three of them watched the tv till Kimberly went to bed "she won't be out long" the blonde detective said leaning into fins shoulder "babe she'll be fine" he reassured rubbing her arm "god I hope so your such a good dad to her she loves you" the blonde detective said kissing his check and going back to his shoulder fin didn't answer it's was a lot for her to class him as a father figure for her daughter but for her to call him her daughters father.

The blonde detective fell asleep quickly the young blonde awoke with a sudden flash back fin noticed the sobbing and went into her room "Kimberly sweetie is everything okay?" The young blonde shook her head "why is he still in my head? Why won't he let me be?" She sobbed fin sat next to her she threw herself into his arms he just stroked her hair and her back till she calmed down and her sobbing stopped. Fin tucked her back in to bed and he decided to try something he got out some fairy lights and put them across the bottom of her bed and along the wall "thank you fin" she smiled and quickly fell asleep.

Fin woke up the next morning to the smell of burning toast he got up quickly and helped her "I was trying to make breakfast" "look I'll help" they made breakfast and got the blonde detective up they ate and left. "I'm going to the precinct and then I have decided to go to court and see how my case is going" "I'll come with you" fin said immediately the blonde detective nodded a slight thank you.

They left for the court house "they say scenting will take place tomorrow" jimmy said as the blondes stood waiting the young blonde hugged the blonde detective before she went into court "you want to go find casey now?" The young blonde nodded and the two of them went to find casey. She walked towards them looking through a file "case!" Fin yelled after her she turned "oh hello is everything alright?" The young blonde nodded "just wanted to check in" she guided them to a room "everything is fine but they want you to do an identification in court" the young blonde nodded "ok when?" "Anytime, today if you feel comfortable?" She nodded "I'll do it" "okay you should only be in court for 10-20 minutes max" she nodded "I'm headed in now we start in half an hour if you want to hang around I'll go have a word" the young blonde nodded fin put an arm around her.

The young blonde sat in the court and identified Cullum and then was allowed to leave. Fin took her to the precinct were she sat all day doing paper work and catching up with Olivia.

At the end of the day fin took her home where the blonde detective was waiting. "How did it go?" "They want you to give a statement about me" the young blonde nodded the blonde detective looked down "in court" "it'll be fine I went into court today to do an identification" "you did?" She nodded "did well too" fin smiled "they said soon as possible" "I can try tomorrow?" "Sweetie that would be great don't worry of you can't" the night grew later they ate and went to bed fin switched the lights on and left "what did you do she sleep through again?" "Fairy lights along the wall and along the end of her bed" "it works" the blonde detective smiled and went to bed fin got comfortable on the couch he understood that blonde detective couldn't have anyone near her at night especially during the case. He loved her he would do anything for her.

The next morning everyone got up and headed out to the court house. "Kimberly would you please tell us about your mother?" The man asked the young blonde looked him straight in the eye "she may not be perfect but she is great mother who got me through a lot" "it is understood she wasn't happy to see you?" "You try giving up a child at 16/17 and having it turn up at your work 17 years later, you haven't seen it in 17 years and the only thing you have are the letters you wrote her" the man nodded "is it true she kept your identity or even existence a secret? This women can lie" "she had a dangerous job and she didn't know me what if I was taken she didn't know me" the man thanked her "so this women can lie about her daughters existence what else can she lie about?" The man said as his closing argument "this women is a decorated police officer who has been working closely with the Marshals and is a loving mother to her daughter now give them the justice they need to move on with their lives" Alex said and sat down. The judge then ordered them to leave while the jury made their decision.

Alex got a call as they walked out "Cullum has changed his plea to guilty but he wants to talk to her" they all looked at the young blonde "if mom and you can come with me I will try" Alex guided them to the cell where they were holding Cullum he came up to the bar "hi sweet pea" "don't call me that" it was taking everything for them not to hit him or worse "you said you wanted to talk" Cullum nodded "I miss you, I miss our special time" the young blonde looked away "your hair is lighter I liked it before" "please stop thank you for changing your plea and all but I don't think I can stand here much longer" "but you've lost weight sweet pea and your paler but I wanted to see you one last time before I get locked up forever" the young blonde broke down in tears it seemed like he cared about her but she knew it was just his sick and twisted games the blonde detective guided her away "thankyou for changing your plea but your still a worthless piece of shit" she guided the young blonde out of the court house and to the car. "All he seems to do is upset you, I never want you meeting with him again" the young blonde nodded.

The jury still wasn't back.

The blonde detective picked everyone up and went back to her apartment, it was obvious that fin had been around more because the young blonde would go him if she was upset.

The young blonde sat next to fin as he stroked her hair the blonde detective made drinks and got a few snack out the young blonde took a bowl and got her self some pretzels and everyone else followed the blonde detective sat on the arm of the sofa fin rubbed her arm.

The young blondes phone rang she went into her room and answered "Kimberly" "hello Kimberly it's casey I'm just ringing to let you know sentencing is tomorrow for you and it is looking good" "thanks casey" "you have done well" "thanks" "right I'll let you go be in court for two" "okay" they hung up and the young blonde left her room and sat back next to fin and now jimmy "it was just casey she needs me at two tomorrow for scenticing" "okay ill make sure your there" fin said rubbing her arm "how did yours go?" The young blonde asked "fine the jury is out, we're nearly out of the woods sweetie" jimmy and the guys listened they stayed with them all day they had herd things they never wanted to hear but they were glad they were here to help and support the blondes.

The night grew on they ate and the guys left. The young blonde curled up against fin and fell asleep the blonde detective just laughed "how you hanging in there dad?" "I'm fine I like it when she wants me it's sweet you know" the blonde nodded "but I really need to pee" he said making the blonde laugh. The two of them managed to get the blonde to bed fin switched on the fairy lights and left.

"I'm best be getting some sleep too" the blonde detective said pulling on fins and "I'll set up the couch" he said moving towards the couch "I have a perfectly good bed" she said tugging on his arm "you sure?" He wanted to be 100% sure she wanted this she nodded.

-/-

Last night went exactly how fin wanted nothing happened he just held her how she wanted. The blonde detective woke up sobbing fin soothed her and she went back to sleep. He felt honoured to have both of them.

He woke up early and made breakfast the young blonde came out her room like a blood hound "something smells good" he was happy to hear she wanted food "I'm just making omelettes want to help flip them?" The young blonde nodded and went over he stood behind her they both held the pan and fin moved the pan up and the omelette flipped, the blonde detective was stood in the door way of her room watching she got the cutest photo of them. She walked up to them "having fun" she said opening the fridge grabbing the milk "it's really easy to flip omelettes" the young blonde said "best let fin teach you to cook I could burn water given the chance" they laughed "don't worry babe ill teach you" fin said kissing her.

Later that day they headed to court. The jury still wasn't back in for the blonde detective but the young blonde's jury only took 20 minutes so the verdict could be delivered this morning. The young blonde sat with her mother, the guys and the team had come to support her. "How do you find the defendant?" "Guilty on all charges" the women standing said "thankyou" the judge said "Cullum I am scenticing you to 60 years parole in 20" casey looked to the young blonde who started crying "don't worry she is happy" the blonde detective mouthed. They walked out the court "I can't believe I won" the young blonde said to the blonde detective "of course you won you finally got justice" the young blonde stopped crying "thankyou everyone for helping me" she smiled Olivia approached "your more than welcome I'm just glad your ok and he's getting locked away" "thanks"

Alex came running down the hall "jury's in hurry!" They all hurried to the court room and took seats. "How do you find the defendant?" "Guilty on all charges" "thankyou" she thought "80 years parole in 30" they left the court room the blonde detective broke down "I actually won" "yes mom you did" the young blonde said smiling and hugging her mother "right I think we should celebrate" cragen said "drinks are on me" they all left and walked to the bar down the street.

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while been going through a bad patch but the next chapter is the final chapter.**


	43. Chapter 43

It has been six months since the trial ended.

"Kimberly please pick one I have no idea what your mom likes" the young blonde looked down "well I think she might like that one its simple yet elegant but I would buy her a chain for it too" "good plan" they picked out a chain and paid.

"Now your okay staying with liv tonight?" Fin asked the young blonde nodded "but please put me on speaker I want to hear the whole thing" "your on right lets go iron out the plan" the two sat in a cafe where the blonde would never find them. "Right so film, beach and am I going for putting it in a soft ball or just giving her it?" "Fin calm down she will say yes she loves you why don't you take her to see her favourite film like you have booked and take her to the beach for a picnic I'll go set it up and everything and then liv can take me home? You could blind fold her" "that sounds amazing" fin said loving the young blondes plan. They went to buy tea light candles and food for the picnic. They dashed back to the jewellers and got the ring.

"Liv I need your help would you take Kimberly to the beach to set up a picnic for me and manda?" "Of course are you finally making an honest women of her?" Liv pried "yes but don't let her find out, me and Kimberly have planned everything right down to the last detail" fin explained "I'm picking Kimberly up tomorrow around 2 and were going to the beach?" "Yes while I take manda to see her favourite film and then we are heading to the beach where yous will have set up the picnic and then I am going to propose" "aw fin that sounds lovely and Kimberly is staying with me?" "Yes if you don't mind?" "Of course not but I expect a full report on how it goes" "understood" they hung up "Olivia's on board" he smiled.

Fin was on edge all day he didn't want to let a single part of his plan slip. He gave Olivia the ring, he didn't trust himself with the ring.

The next day around two everyone was sat in the precinct captain was in on it and knew the plan "Kimberly want to stay with me tonight?" The young blonde looked at her mother "of course if you want?" The young blonde nodded "thanks" Cragen came out of his office "alight everyone you can go home he had deliberately kept everyone late the past week so everyone left without suspicion.

"Want to grab a film? I think they are playing your favourite down town?" "Are they playing breathless?" Fin nodded not letting on he specially ordered it and booked a private screening. They walked to the cinema fin bought her what she wanted and they went in the adverts started playing "fin were the only ones here" she whispered "I know it's nice" she smiled and rested her head on his shoulder.

After the cinema fin texted Kimberly "on route" Olivia and Kimberly were just finishing off Kimberly was laying out the candles long walk way as Olivia was sorting out the picnic it was now half four it would take at least 3 hours to get to them. Everything looked perfect they only needed fins word to light the candles.

Olivia and Kimberly sat in the car awaiting fin's word.

The blonde detective had been keeping a secret she had missed her period 2 months in a row only Kimberly knew. The look on the young blondes face when she told her she was so happy for the blonde detective but she knew the complications of her birth and was going to keep her mother safe. No matter what.

Kimberly had purposely avoided the foods that made the newly pregnant blonde sick "but she loves these" fin said picking up the Oreos "fin really not for tonight" she deflected everyone thing she knew made her mother sick.

A few hours passed Kimberly and Olivia talked about the engagement "I wasn't shocked he looked love struck since she walked through the door with her box in hand" "I wished I'd known her then" the young blonde regretted not finding her mother sooner. A text from fin "we're about 10 minutes out 20 tops" they quickly lit the candles and Olivia placed the ring in the agreed spot just under the lid of the basket. They drove off as fin drove in.

"Now close your eyes" he blind folded her "fin" she protested he guided her out of the car and to the start of the candle lit walk way and took the blind fold off she gasped in amazement she turned and kissed him "aw fin this is lovely" she decided that she would tell him tonight.

They walked down the candle lit walkway and sat on the blanket "god they did good job" fin said to himself he plated the blonde out some food they ate and had desert the blonde was so thankful for the light food. Fin got out desert, pressed dial for Kimberly. Fin pulled her up he went down on one knee and opened the little box "I love you Amanda Rollins and I want love you forever" he paused "ok that sounded weird" no matter how many time he said it in his head it sounded like a good idea but out loud what was I thinking he thought the blonde leaped into his arms "yes of course fin" he placed the ring on her finger "fin it's lovely" "you welcome also got you a chain" she was smiling so wide fin couldn't be happier.

The blonde pulled fin down on to the blanket again "fin I love you" she reached into her bag a million thoughts ran through his head she pulled out a pen case and handed it to fin he opened with suspicion and was over joyed at the pregnancy test "2 months! Aw babe this is greatest day ever" he pulled her in they both started crying.

Fin lead his lady to the car and packed up he was so happy he was going to be a father again and he got the women of his dreams to say yes all in one night. He got back in the car and kissed is future wife. They drove home they walked into the apartment the blonde detective had a voice memo "Annie it's me daisy I've been granted parole to start in 6 months see you then bye give Kimberly my love!" The recording stopped fin stood behind her rubbing her tummy "she'll be out just in time" he smiled.

**Hope you all liked this chapter this is it all done for this story! Hope you have enjoyed it!**


End file.
